Sins of the Father
by GuardianEnzo
Summary: In the aftermath of "Null & Void", Bob must confront a troubling figure from his past he'd thought long forgotten.
1. Chapter I

SINS OF THE FATHER

Author's note: This fic would probably make a lot more sense to you if you've already read my earlier fics "Abort, Retry Fail" and "Null and Void". I refer back to those stories a lot and some of this one might be a little baffling to you if you haven't read those. Still, I hope you can follow the action if you haven't and enjoy this story anyway.

Thanks to Annie, AndrAIa, System Angel and Avery who helped me a gigabyte with suggestions, hints and ideas for this fic. 

PATCH

They were the same code.

The two sprites, one large, one small, sat silently underneath the large directory tree as the data stream leisurely flowed past them. They were alone, as only they could be – the rest of the net seemed not to exist. Neither sprite said anything for a long time. Neither had to. The smaller of the pair rested, his head against the large sprite's massive arm, seemingly nearly as broad across as the small sprite's entire frame as it enveloped him.

"What're you thinking about?" Matrix said with a small smile after several long nanos of silence. "I've never heard you be quiet that long unless you were asleep!"

"Nothing." Enzo answered softly, closing his eyes.

"You sure? You know what Andri says about us, when we think too much…"

"Yeah." The youngster chuckled softly. "I know. And I just said how _you_ make everything so complicated…"

"Well – keep this up and everyone's gonna start calling you dark. And brooding." Matrix grinned. "What's the matter with that boy? Always lost in his own intranet, never says anything, never runs around-"

"OK, I get it!" the boy sighed, elbowing his older self in the ribs. "Sorry. I guess I was just thinking how different it is, having you here. Like before – I dunno. It was like no one ever really talked to me. And now, it's like I've got no secrets at all. You know everything about me."

"What do you mean? Bob and Dot talk to you all the time, don't they?"

"Sure." Enzo said softly.

"What's wrong?" Matrix prodded. "You can tell me."

"I know…" Enzo hesitated for a moment, picked up a pebble and tossed it into the data stream. "Bob and Dot are great. I…I – you know what I mean..."

"Sure."

"But sometimes it's like they're not even really there – y'know?" the boy whispered. "They're really nice to me. But I'm still just a little kid to them, no matter how much they try to tell me different. They – crash it all! I can't explain it…"

"I think I understand…" Matrix sighed, pulling the boy a little closer. 

"I don't ever wanna sound ungrateful – y'know?" Enzo said, meeting his older brother's gaze for a nano. "Dot's always done everything for me. I know she got sick of it sometimes. And Bob – he tries to include me in stuff, all the time. He's great! He never wants me to feel left out. They're both so alphanumeric…"

"Enzo…"

"I know they don't think I know – when they talk about stuff, little secrets, with each other. And when they wish I wasn't around so they didn't have to worry about me. But I always know…"

"It's natural, Enzo. They don't mean anything by it. They-"

"I _know_ they don't mean anything." Enzo sighed. "Like I said – they're alphanumeric. The best. But they don't really understand what stuff is like for me. Not like you do."

"Well – how could they? How could anybody?"

"I know. It's just... it's just…"

"What?"

The youngster looked away. "I never had anybody to tell all this to before. I couldn't tell Bob or Dot. I just couldn't…"

"I know."

"I couldn't tell anybody... There was nobody to talk to, Matrix – nobody! All the other small sprites are gone…"

"I know." The bearded sprite whispered, squeezing the boy closer. He felt like a small sprite again himself, the anger and frustration as fresh as though he'd experienced it that cycle.

"I was so lonely." Enzo whispered, wiping his eyes discreetly. "Bob and Dot didn't understand why. They try, but they don't understand! And there was no one I could tell! Nobody!"

"Well, now there is!" Matrix smiled, gently nudging the boy's gaze upwards. "Right?"

"I tried so hard to be just like Bob, to show them I could. But I never could. I was still just a little kid. And I knew they didn't understand. And I couldn't explain it to them…" The youngster was trying to hide his face, ashamed to shed a tear in front of his older brother.

"Hey – you don't have to do that." the big sprite scolded. "You don't have to hide from me, Enzo – I understand. I always wanted to tell someone, and I never could. Not even AndrAIa – I couldn't admit it to her."

"I'm sorry!" Enzo whispered, his face in his hands. "I'm so basic…"

"No – you're not." Matrix wrapped the small sprite in his arms, trying to comfort him as he strove to hold back his tears. It was strange – the big sprite felt as though _he'd_ been the one to unburden himself of something he'd been carrying with him, for a long, long time.

Enzo fought the larger sprite's grip for a moment, then surrendered himself to his emotions, burying his face in Matrix' chest. The relief at finally sharing the pain he'd held inside was too much for his resistance, and he stopped trying to fight it. 

"Just let it go." Matrix sighed, holding Enzo's head gently, marveling at how small the boy was – how small _he'd_ been, so long ago. "I understand, Enzo. I understand."

Enzo tried to be embarrassed at crying in front of his older brother, but he couldn't muster up the vanity. It felt so _good_, so right – like something he'd needed, since before he could even remember. Before he knew he'd needed it. The relief was overpowering – it was a gift, to be able to share his pain. Something he'd never allowed himself to imagine he could ever do. "Thanks!" he whispered, lifting his head and looking up at Matrix' bearded face through a haze of tears.

The big sprite gingerly brushed the tears from Enzo's face, only to see them quickly replaced by a fresh batch. He tried to smile. "Don't thank me, Enzo. We both needed to do this, I think." The youngster squinted tearfully, puzzled. "Never mind. It's not important."

Enzo wrapped his arms around Matrix' neck, head resting on his shoulder, waiting for his seemingly endless supply of tears to dry up. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered hoarsely, feeling his throat burning, relishing the pain. "I never told anyone any of this. Never."

"I know." Matrix smiled, tousling Enzo's hair softly. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here."

"I never though I'd be able to tell anybody. I never thought there'd be anyone to tell…"

Enzo squeezed his eyes tightly, wringing out the last of his tears. He concentrated on the secure strength of Matrix' grasp, feeling his breathing gradually slowing. He felt light, as if he'd float away if it weren't for the big sprite's arms…

"Feel better?" Matrix said softly, after a few microseconds.

"Alphanumeric." Enzo whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Pixelacious. You wanna go back to the diner?"

"Maybe in a nano." The youngster sighed, not lifting his head. "I kinda like it right here. Can we just stay awhile?"

"You got it, Little Brother." Matrix grinned. The few binomes scattered throughout the park paid the mismatched pair under the tree little notice, leaving them to their own concerns. That was just fine with them.

PROLOGUE

__

The Supercomputer was, as always, a bustling hub of activity – seemingly aimless, random, yet each vehicle, each sprite and binome with a task to be carried out, a destination to be reached, and always in a hurry. The silver-haired youth watched them from his window, chin on his hands. After a few nanos, he tired of his vigil and turned away. To a sprite from some backwater system all that activity might see exciting, but when you grew up in the Supercomputer it was just more of the same.

The young man – lithe, wiry –walked over to his desk and sat down. He reached for his organizer and clicked it on. There were reports to be written, assignments to be finished – and best to take advantage of his roommate's absence while he could, to get some work done in peace. The Academy didn't care about personal problems – when there was work to be done, it had to be done. Period. Game cubes didn't wait for convenient times to drop, did they?

The boy had just opened a file on artificial intelligence when the door beeped. "Delete it, Ram – how many times are you gonna forget your access key?" he snarled. The door beeped again. "Maybe I oughtta just make you sit out there for a while. I'm trying to get some work done in here!"

There was no response from the far side of the door. The boy had hoped to hear a little begging for admittance, but apparently his roommate didn't want to play. "I hope you brought some I/O distillate..." he muttered. With a sigh, he languidly strolled over to the door and released the file lock. It slid open to reveal a dashingly handsome sprite in a powder blue uniform. His rugged featured were topped with a close-cut mop of silver hair, much like the boy's own, but flecked with white. "Dad!" the youth gasped.

"Son." The man smiled, clapping the boy on the shoulder firmly. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What're you doing here?" the boy hissed, waving the man inside, where he sat down on the small bed in the corner. "Did you change your mind?"

"I came to take you with me." The man smiled. 

"What? Dad-"

"Come on. Get your things together and we'll be on our way."

"What? No!" the youth snarled. "I told you before, Dad – I'm not going. This is what I want to do. Nothing you told me is going to change that. I-"

"That's a very good speech, Son." the older sprite said in a low voice. "But we both know you don't mean it. What about your loyalty? To me? I'm your father-"

"I'm _here_ because of you!" the boy snapped. "I'm not giving up now! I'm not a quitter."

There was silence for a moment, both sprites staring intently at the other, neither willing to break eye contact. Finally, the older man spoke. "I heard what you said to me on the vidwindow, Son. I didn't think you'd have the gall to say it to my face. I'm your father! I raised you! Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Why are you doing this? The whole reason I came here was because of you – it's all I ever wanted! And now you're telling me it was all a lie? I don't think so!"

"Son-"

"What about everything you told me – 'To Mend and defend'! The good of the system and all that? You couldn't ship me off to the Academy fast enough before-"

"Enough!" the older man barked, standing. "This is not an issue to be discussed. I'm your father. We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving." The boy said softly. "I've worked too hard to get where I am, Dad. I still believe in the Collective, even if you don't. You can quit if you want to, but I'm not going to."

"You're a child, you don't know what you're talking about. This place – they fill your head full of propaganda, half-truth-" 

"_I_ believe in it!" the youth snapped. "It's going to be my life, whether it's yours or not. So if you want to leave, then leave. But I have exams next cycle. I'm not going anywhere."

"If I leave, I'm not coming back. You know that."

"Fine." The youth whispered. "It's your decision, not mine."

The larger sprite started at his son for a nano, shaking his head slowly. "If it's what you want. Obviously, I've lost you. But don't expect to come crawling back to me later on. I can't stay on here, you know. Not now. You'll be on your own."

"I'm ready." the smaller sprite replied. "I'll finish my exams, complete the training. I'll get a posting. I'm a man now, Dad."

The older sprite barked a laugh. "I'm sure the Prime Guardian will be very proud of you. I'm sure you won't give him a bit of trouble."

The boy turned away and sat at his desk, back to his father. "I have work to do. I have to study. Unless there's something else…"

"No. No, there's nothing else." The man said softly. He stared at his son's back for several nanos, but the boy didn't turn around. "Stay frosty." he sighed, and let himself out.

"Stay frosty." the boy whispered. With an angry growl, he hurled his organizer onto the bed and returned to the window to stare out at the bustling activity below.

PART I

PRESENT

"Hey you two!" Dot called, carrying a tray into the living room where Bob and Enzo shared the couch, watching a vidscreen. "Anyone up for a sundae?" 

"Alphanumeric!" the boy grinned, bolting upright and grabbing a glass off the tray. 'Thanks, Dot!"

"Yeah, thanks." Bob smiled. "Your applet sundaes are the best in Mainframe, Dot."

"Naturally." she nodded, sitting next to the Guardian on the couch.

"Dot's food is awesome – why d'you think everyone comes to the diner?" Enzo said around a mouthful of applet. 

"Yeah – that's why I started coming there. For the sundaes." Bob winked at the Command.Com.

"Very funny." Both Matrix siblings said in unison.

"Stop that!" Bob laughed. 

"Now Enzo – you have to promise to go bed after your sundae, all right? Bob and I have things to discuss, and it's getting late. He has to go home soon."

"Aww, Dot!" Enzo sighed. "It's barely twenty-eight-fifty! Do I have to?"

"Well, considering that you always play games on your organizer for seconds before you go to sleep – yes!" Dot answered with a wry smile.

"You know about that?" Enzo frowned.

"You can't keep any secrets from Dot, Enzo – believe me." Bob sighed. "Best not to even try."

"For once I agree with you." Dot chuckled, poking him in the ribs.

"But I wanna talk to Bob too! We barely even analyzed the game today. You shoulda been there – it was great! We-"

"That's _all_ we talked about!" Dot laughed. "It'll keep, Enzo. Even Guardians need to sleep, you know."

"Yeah, Enzo – lights out at the Academy is thirty hundred – no exceptions."

"I'm not a Guardian." Enzo scowled, wolfing down the last of his sundae. "Except when it's bedtime, I guess."

"My poor, tortured little brother." Dot frowned sympathetically. "Do you want me to get Mike the TV over here to do a documentary on your life, Enzo? I'm sure it'll be a real tearjerker…"

"Ha-ha!" 

"Don't worry about her, Enzo!" Bob grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "She just loves to torture us, that's all. It's our lot in life, I guess. Better to just give in and make the best of it."

"If you say so." Enzo scowled, allowing the Guardian to lead him off towards his room. "G'night, Dot."

"Night, Enzo. I'll stop by in a little while to tuck you in, OK?"

"Dot!"

"She just does that to annoy you." Bob whispered, grinning. 

"I know!" Enzo sighed, sitting on his docking bay and kicking off his sneakers. "She only says it when you're around. I don't need anyone to tuck me in, you know. I'm one-zero!"

"I know." The Guardian laughed. "Don't let her see she's getting to you, or she'll never stop! Believe me, I know…."

Enzo carefully removed the two silver pins from his collar and looked at them reverently for a moment. "These sure are alphanumeric, Bob…"

"Yeah." he smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Enzo. Just remember what they're for, and you'll be fine."

"The ideals of the Collective." Enzo whispered. "Cool… Thanks, Bob. You're awesome."

"No problem." Bob said, sitting next to the boy.

Enzo carefully set the pins down on his nightstand and turned his icon, rebooting into his pajamas. "Do they really have lights out at thirty-hundred at the Academy, Bob?"

"They sure do. Well, they _did_." The Guardian nodded. "It's a tough regimen, Enzo – they worked us pretty hard. You needed your sleep."

Enzo leaned back in bed, staring up at Bob wide-eyed. "D'you think the Academy's ever gonna be back online, Bob?"

"I know it will, Pal." he smiled, gently tousling the boy's hair. "I don't doubt it for a nano."

"Cool." The youngster said softly, picking up the pins and studying them carefully. "D'you think I'll be able to go?"

"I sure hope so – if you want to. We'll just have to have faith, Enzo."

"Bob – if they do get the Academy back online, like you said – d'you think – well…"

"What, Enzo?"

"D'you think I'll do… all right?" Enzo said softly. "D'you think I can do it?"

"I think you can do whatever you want to, Partner. You're a Matrix." Bob grinned.

"Thanks! But it's just… I'm not like Dot and Matrix – y'know? I'm just a little kid…"

"I don't think that's important. It's what's here that counts." Bob frowned, tapping the boy on the chest lightly. "I don't think anyone's tougher in there, Enzo. You've got the Matrix codes. You'll do great."

"D'you really think so?" the boy whispered.

"Cross my heart. Don't worry about being a little kid - we're all little kids once. You just need to get a little older, that's all. You'll be ready for the Academy when the Academy's ready for you. Don't rush it."

"So – I'm doing OK, then? In the games an' stuff?"

"You're doing great!" Bob laughed. "Now get some sleep. It's almost lights out!"

"Thanks, Bob. D'you think there'll be another game tomorrow?"

"Could be. We'll need to be ready."

"OK. Night, Bob."

"Night." The Guardian grinned, squeezing the boy's hand in his own. "See you tomorrow."

"OK." Enzo smiled, and the Guardian slipped out into the hall with a wink. Enzo stared at the pins in his outstretched palm for a nano longer, then set them down and deleted the light. He picked up his organizer and selected the 'Games' menu.

"Thanks!" Dot sighed as Bob walked back into the living room. "It's not easy to get him to bed sometimes. He never wants to slow down…"

"I know." The Guardian joined her on the couch and kissed her cheek. "He's in a big hurry to get where he wants to go. I have to slow him down in the games sometimes, too. He'll learn to be more patient."

'Where does he want to go?" Dot yawned, resting her head on Bob's shoulder.

"The Academy, mostly."

"Maybe someday…" Dot sighed, blocking the thought out of her processor. "User, tomorrow's going to be a long day. We've got that system backup, not to mention the analysis of the virus detects and firewalls…"

"Phong still doesn't know exactly what Hexadecimal did. I wish we had Mouse here to help figure out just what Hex was up to…"

"Don't talk about that." Dot frowned. "Let's worry about what's here, now. We'll get to the bottom of it ourselves. You said yourself Hex is no technical genius. Phong implemented most of the changes himself."

"At Hex's direction. But you're right – we'll figure it out. Even if it takes all cycle."

"Right… So – I suppose you'll be heading back to your place now, huh?" 

"I guess I should… It's late."

"You could stay here."

"Seems like we've had this conversation before!" Bob smiled.

"Maybe we have." Dot frowned. "So what?"

"I don't have any of my stuff here – I'd just have to go back there in the morning-"

"Don't you think it's silly, Bob – all this running back and forth? This place is way too big for just Enzo and I – there's plenty of room. And AndrAIa and Matrix could take your place – get out of the garage."

"I know, I know." Bob sighed. "It's not like I haven't been thinking about it. I love being here, spending time with you and Enzo…"

"So what's the problem?" Dot whispered, nuzzling the Guardian's neck.

"Mmm. That's nice."

"It could get a lot nicer…"

"I know." the Guardian grinned, and they kissed for a long nano. "It's just that things have been going so well for us… I really don't want anything to change. You know?"

"I love you." The Command.Com said simply.

"I love you."

"Isn't that enough?"

"It's not that simple, Dot." Bob sighed. "I've lived alone for a long time. I think it might be... difficult. I have a lot of bad habits...""

"I'll fix you, don't worry." Dot grinned mischievously.

"I bet! That's what worries me!"

"Come on, Bob – let's not play these games. We're both grown-ups here. You love me, I love you. I think we can agree on that. We hardly see each other during the day we've both got so much going on. We might be under viral attack at any nano. Let's not waste time being scared about being together and just be together."

"When you say it like that, it does make sense…"

"Everything I say does." Dot smirked. "So what do you say?"

"What about Enzo?" Bob asked.

"What about him?"

"Is he ready? He's had you to himself for a long time. He might not like having an outsider moving in-"

"Don't be silly!" Dot sighed. "You're no outsider. It'll be an adjustment for him – for all of us. But he loves having you around, so he'll love it even more if you're around more."

"Really? Do you think so?"

"I know so." she grinned, wrapping her arms around Bob's neck and kissing him passionately. "It just feels right, Bob – it's what we both want. Haven't we wasted enough time already?"

"Maybe we have." Bob whispered, once his breath returned. "Maybe we have…"

"'Circuits'", huh?" the tall, blond sprite mused, stepping through the swinging doors into the bustling interior of the club. "As good a place as any for a drink, I reckon…" The tall sprite slowly strolled across the length of the tavern, headed for the long bar along the opposite wall. 

Ray Tracer's skin crawled, just a little, feeling the unfriendly eyes of the place as they focused on him. He'd never liked the Supercomputer – always had to be on your toes, alert. There was always somebody looking to sell something to you, or swindle you, or just delete you for the hell of it. And always, they were taking your measure. Seeing what you were made of. It was a very tiring place to be – not like the vast emptiness of the web that felt like home to him.

"DRAMbouie, please, Mate." he said gruffly, bouncing onto an empty stool. The bartender, a nine binome, slid a glass of sweet and bitter smelling liquid in front of him, and Tracer tossed a credit onto the counter. The binome snapped it up wordlessly and walked away. "Friendly chap." The surfr chuckled.

"That's as friendly as it gets around here, Pal." the sprite on the adjacent stool said softly, sipping his drink. "Get used to it."

"Yeah – spent a little time around these parts, Mate." Ray nodded, looking the man up and down. He wore simple, faded gray trousers and shirt, but there was a sense of formidable strength in his frame. His handsome, angular face, crowned by a mop of unruly white hair, wore the weathering of many a hard cycle. "Not exactly the United Workstations."

The other sprite didn't look at him, instead finishing of his drink in a long swallow. "Here – lemme get you another one o' those." the search engine offered. "I/O shot, is it?"

"That's right." The man said gruffly. Ray waved his hand at the nine binome, held up two fingers and pointed to himself and his new 'friend'.

"Down the input." Ray grinned, holding up his glass. The other man absently raised his fresh drink, then downed it in one swallow. "Slow down, Mate – gonna rot out your insides if ya ain't careful."

"So where you from?" the man asked abruptly.

Ray frowned. "Here and there, Mate. Ray's the name. I'm a search engine, so I cover a lot of bandwidth. Yourself?"

"Supercomputer written and compiled." The man smiled grimly.

"Didn't catch your name." Ray said helpfully.

"No – you didn't." the sprite replied. "Are you still buying, or is one your limit?"

"No – go ahead, ring 'em up!" the surfr laughed, shaking his head. The older man raised his hand, waved to the bartender. Ray drained his first DRAMbouie and nearly spat it onto the counter as he caught a glimpse of the man's sleeve. He coughed and spluttered a few times.

"If you can't hold your own any better than that, you're in the wrong place." The older sprite grinned. The smile disappeared when he saw the expression on Ray's face. "What's your problem, Boy?"

"Er – nothin', nothin' Mate." The search engine said hastily, returning his attention to his drinks. "Just went down the wrong input, that's all."

"Yeah…" the man frowned. He finished his third I/O shot in a gulp and stood. "Thanks for the drinks. I've got places to be."

"Wait!" Ray said, grabbing the man's hand. "Look-" he whispered. "That _is_ a keytool under your sleeve - isn't it?"

The older sprite jerked his hand free and looked around quickly. "Like I said, I've got places to be." He snarled. He started for the door at a brisk walk.

"Wait!" Ray hissed again, falling into step behind him. "Look – there's someone I think you should meet. Hold up, Mate!" The man didn't turn, but walked straight through the doors and disappeared. Ray watched the doors for a moment, eyes narrowed, then returned to his drinks, scowling.

"Cool!" Enzo laughed. "That's nine-eight! Point game!"

"Bring it on, Sparky!" AndrAIa growled, patrolling her net. "I'm ready."

"We'll see whose ready!" Enzo grinned. With a whiplash motion, he flung his jetball off the floor a few spans in front of the game sprite, where it ricocheted up, off the ceiling and behind her as she dove for it. The bell sounded as it found her net. "Ha ha! Game!"

"Good shot!" AndrAIa panted. "Got me again."

"Wanna go again?"

"Naw – that's two-all." She smiled. "Let's call it a draw, whaddaya say?"

"Cool." The two sprites exited the court and rebooted out of their hoversuits. "This new jetball cone is great – Dot really picked a good one! I think Bob must've told her which one to buy."

"Or Matrix told her. Good game, Guardian." AndrAIa chuckled. "It's funny – you use all the same strategies that Matrix does! You'd think I'd have them figured out by now."

"Sometimes I think you let me win." The boy frowned.

"Never – I'm a game sprite!" the girl laughed as they emerged from the game center. "Winning games is our function! Wanna zip?"

"Naw – let's just walk." Enzo answered. The two sprites strolled leisurely in silence, side by side, for several nanos. "Andri – you're not really a game sprite anymore, are you?" the youngster asked, as they started towards Baudway. "I mean – you've been out here for so long…"

"I know – but its still part of me." She smiled. "It's my code, just like being a data sprite is _your_ code, and being a Guardian is Bob's code."

"_And_ Matrix'." Enzo sighed.

"And yours too, someday – don't worry." She said gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked. "Don't sweat it Enzo – you'll be a great Guardian. I know."

"Thanks." The boy smiled, leaning against her. "And thanks for playing jetball with me, too. It was a blast."

"No prob. I've loved jetball ever since Enzo showed it to me when I was little. We never really got much of a chance to play it before – you know."

"Sure." The boy said softly. "So you really like Mainframe, huh? It's a pretty cool place."

"It's pixelacious." The game sprite laughed, as always making Enzo's heart skip a beat. "I wish I'd never had to leave it. It's the closest thing to a home I ever had."

"Yeah, me too." Enzo nodded, bringing another laugh from the girl. "Was it really bad out there – in the games, and everything?"

"Sometimes. Did Matrix ever tell you about it?"

"A little." The youngster sighed, shivering slightly from the memory. "He doesn't like to talk about it, though."

"I know. I think it was worse for him than it was for me, Enzo. I came from a game – I never knew anything else. Enzo – Matrix – he knew what he was missing. He had more to miss than I did."

"It couldn't have been that bad – not if you were there." Enzo whispered.

"Thank you!" the game sprite smiled, kissing his forehead gently. "That's a very sweet thing to say. I'm not sure Matrix would agree with you, though."

"I bet he would." Enzo sighed, struggling to keep himself from lifting off the pavement and floating away.

"Well - it doesn't really matter. We got through it, and we made it home. And now we're all here, together. Right?"

"Right!" Enzo grinned. They'd walked all the way back to the diner. "Wanna come in for an energy shake, Andri?"

"Naw – think I'm gonna head home. Matrix'll be waiting. Say Hi to Bob and Dot for me, OK?"

"Cool." The boy whispered. "Stay frosty…"

"Stay frosty, Guardian." The game sprite hopped onto her zip board and zoomed towards Kits. Enzo watched her slowly shrinking form, unable to tear his eyes away.

The boy wasn't sure how long he'd been staring into empty space when Dot's voice cut through his reverie. "Well – are you going to stand there all cycle, or do want to see what it's like _inside_?"

Enzo spun, feeling his ears turning bright red. "Sorry, Sis! Just thinking, sorry…"

"Yes, she _is_ very pretty – you're right!" Dot smiled.

"Dot!" the youngster hissed. "I wasn't thinkin' _that_!"

"Of course not. Now come on inside, I fixed you some dinner. Unless you have other plans?"

"Real funny!" Enzo scowled, stepping past her and pausing to absently scratch Frisket's ears as he walked into the diner. "Bob!"

"Hey, Enzo. How was jetball?" the Guardian greeted him from the counter.

"Totally cool, Dude! We split four games. AndrAIa's an awesome jetball player. Not as good as you, though. Think there's gonna be another game, soon? It's been cycles! D'you think-"

"Enzo!" Dot interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Sit yourself down, Hotshot. Your dinner's getting cold."

"Sure, Dot." The boy grinned, bouncing onto the stool next to the Guardian. Dot joined them at the counter. He shoveled java beans and franks into his mouth ferociously. "This is real good, Dot – thanks!" he said in a splutter of crumbs.

"Say it – don't spray it!" the Command.Com laughed, sitting next to him. "And slow down – I know my food is fast, but it's not going anywhere!"

"Sorry!" he smiled sheepishly.

"There's something Bob and I wanted to talk about with you, Enzo." The green-haired woman continued.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?' Enzo frowned in mid-swallow.

"No!" Dot chuckled. "Nothing like that. Enzo – what would you think if we had an… addition – around here?"

"You mean like – a pizza oven, or something?"

"No! Not like that." Dot sighed. "Something a little more important."

"Important ? Like what?" Enzo frowned. Bob watched bemusedly.

"Well – try to understand, Enzo. You know Bob and I love each other. Very much."

"Sure."

"And we both love _you_ very much." Dot continued, staring straight ahead, brow furrowed in concentration. "And because of that, we were thinking it might be nice if Bob – came to live with us. Now I know that might be hard for you to adjust to, Enzo. It'll be different for all of us. But I'm sure with time-"

"Uh – Dot?" Bob interrupted.

"Yes?" the Command.Com turned to find Bob sprawled on the floor, Enzo straddling his chest. "Oh. I take it you're all right with this, then."

"_Dude_!" Enzo gasped. "Is it true? You're really moving in with us?"

"Looks that way, Pal." The Guardian smiled, pushing himself to his feet.

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo giggled. He wrapped his arms around the Guardian gleefully. "Oh, Bob – that is so totally cool! Awesome! High-res! Double-sided! I can't even believe it!"

"I'm glad you're glad, Enzo." Dot sighed. "I was hoping you would be."

"Are you _kidding? _This is the best! It's gonna be so cool, you guys! Why in the net did it take you this long to decide?"

"Enzo!" Dot gasped. "That's none of your business!"

"Oh, Bob – this is so great! We're gonna have so much fun – we can watch vids together, and have breakfast every morning and you can zip to school with me – we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah, we are!" Bob laughed. "But it might not be as easy as you think, Enzo. It'll be a big change – for you, too."

"I don't care!" Enzo grinned, still wrapped around Bob tightly. "This is so awesome. I can't believe it's finally happening!"

"It was your sister's idea."

"Dot! That's so cool. Thanks! It'll be great!"

"Yeah – I know it will." She smiled, meeting Bob's gaze and patting her brother on the shoulder. "Just try not to wear Bob out too much, OK? He's not as young as he used to be."

"Thanks a lot!" Bob scowled. "I'm already having second thoughts…"

"I can't believe you guys waited this long. Everybody knew it was gonna happen!" Enzo grinned. 

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like the sound of _that_." Dot sighed. "But it doesn't matter. What matters is here and now. And you like that pretty well, huh?"

"You bet!"

"You bet!" Dot smiled, leaning over her brother and kissing Bob quickly.

"Ow! Quit it – you're squeezing me!" Enzo bellowed.

"Sorry!" 

"You guys are gonna do that a _lot_, I bet!" the youngster scowled.

"Yep!" Bob grinned, giving his cap a turn. "Get used to it!"

"It's OK. That's why you're moving in, right?"

"Enzo!" Dot frowned.

"I'm moving in for a lot of reasons, Kiddo. That's one of them."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're gonna be here. I- I… You're the best, Bob. It's gonna be so great havin' you here!"

"Thanks, Tiger." Bob smiled, roughly tousling the boy's hair.

"I'm so pysched!" Enzo giggled.

"Me too. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I've been dreaming about this cycle. For a long time." Dot said softly, wrapping her arms around the other two sprites. "For a lot of reasons."

"Yeah – me too!" Enzo beamed.

Dot met Bob's eye and smiled, and they kissed again. "For a lot of reasons…"  


"What did you say his name was?" the flame-haired sprite frowned, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"I didn't, Love." Ray Tracer smiled, leaning back wearily in the small berth that served as crew quarters on Ship. "He wasn't exactly the talkative type – especially when the subject of names came up."

"You didn't tell him _your_ name – did you?" Mouse frowned.

"Darlin' – I _have_ spent a little time in the Supercomputer, you know. I wasn't compiled yesterday – even if I do look dashingly young. All I gave up was Ray."

"Sorry, Sugar." The hacker chuckled, joining the surfr in the bed. "Can't be too careful around these parts. Especially when sprites with keytools are walkin' around. Yer _sure_ it was a keytool?"

"Sure as salt, Love. Not a doubt in my mind."

"Damn – a Guardian, here? An _uninfected_ Guardian? It don't make sense, not to mention – why would a Guardian be stupid enough to wear his keytool out in public right under Daemon's nose?"

"Dunno, Love." Ray sighed. "It wasn't exactly in plain sight – it was under his sleeve. 

If I hadn't o' hung around old Gloomy Drawers and Bob, I'd never've recognized it."

"Still – pretty deleted reckless." Mouse said softly. "Mebbe he's workin' fer Daemon – but if he's uninfected, why would he be workin' for her? It don't make sense!" The hacker kissed Ray firmly for a long moment, and grinned. "You think you could find this guy again, Honey?"

""Hey – I'm a search engine." The blond sprite smiled. "I can find anyone, anywhere, any time. Why – what'd ya have in mind?"

"Nothin' much, Sugar. Just thought this fella and I ought to have a little talk, that's all. Might be right interestin'…"

"486 chip for your thoughts!" Dot whispered, legs drawn up on the sofa, head on Bob's shoulder. "You're awfully quiet."

"I don't think they're worth that much!" Bob grinned, squeezing the woman closer. "I was just thinking how bad this show is. Why do we even watch these things?"

__

"This is Mike the TV here again, bringing you another edition of "When Nulls Attack!" Watch closely now as our hidden camera follows the action…"

A pair of zero binomes, male and female, in safari hats sat in an open-topped vehicle, each grinning widely and carrying digital cameras.

"Look, Honey!" the male gasped. "It's a tiger-striped filesucker! Hold my binoculars while I move in for a closer look…"

"Be careful, Dear!" the female warned. "He looks hungry..."

"Don't be silly – they're only nulls." The male said confidently. "Look, he's – Aaaauugggh!"

"Wendell!" the female screamed, as the null secured itself to the binomes throat.

"My energy! He's sucking my energy!" The camera rocked wildly for a nano, then the picture was lost in a haze of snow. 

Mike's face filled the screen again. "The terrible, awesome power of nature." He intoned. "So cruel, yet so breathtakingly beautiful. Come with us now to a small island in the heart of Mainframe-"

"Terrible!" Bob sighed. "What's the name of this network again?"

"You could always turn it off." Dot smiled, running her fingers through the Guardian's hair. "I'm sure we could think of something else to do."

"It's weirdly fascinating, in a way. But not nearly as interesting as you are." 

"Thanks – I think!" the Command.Com smiled, snuggling closer against him. "So how does it feel – first night in your new home page?"

"Nice! Weird, though." Bob smiled. "Gonna be a long cycle tomorrow, getting the rest of my stuff and all. Shoulda hired a file mover…"

"I think Matrix could carry most of it himself." Dot chuckled. "And you can fit some of it in your car. On the off chance that it's actually running."

"What have I gotten myself into?" the Guardian sighed dramatically. "Now there's no place to escape…"

"Hey!" Enzo called, tiptoeing into the room in his pajamas. "What're you guys doing?"

"Just watching a vidscreen." Bob grinned. "Not a very good one, either. What're you still doing up?"

"Cool – When Nulls Attack!" Enzo enthused. "Can I stay up for a while? Please?"

"Sure!" Dot smiled, patting the couch. "Just this once."

"Alphanumeric!" The boy veritably raced over to the sofa and squeezed in between his sister and the Guardian. "Thanks, Dot."

"Well – it's a special occasion." The Command.Com said softly. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Sure!" the youngster nodded, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Even the COBOL junk. Think we can do some more martial arts practice tomorrow after breakfast, Bob? Never know when there's gonna be another Kombat game!"

"We'll see." Bob laughed. "I have to get my stuff moved in tomorrow. You gonna help me?"

"Sure! Cool." The boy hugged his knees and leaned against the Guardian's shoulder. "Hey – turn it up! This is awesome – the null practically eats his whole face!"

"Welcome to the family, Bob!" Dot laughed. 

"Well, Lover – I guess this is a little more comfortable than the garage." AndrAIa smiled.

"That's safe to say." Matrix nodded, snuggling deeper under the covers as the two sprites made themselves comfortable in their docking bay. "Still feels weird, though – this is Bob's room! Y'know?"

"It's _our_ room now, Sparky."

"Yeah… Gimmee a little time to get used to that." The big sprite chuckled. "I spent a lot of time in this apartment when I was a little spite. Never dreamed in a million cycles that I'd be living here, though."

"Our first place." AndrAIa grinned. "And we didn't have to go looking for it – it was right under our noses. Kinda exciting, isn't it?"

"Any place would be home if you were there." Matrix said softly, wrapping her in his arms.

"Thanks." She whispered. "Still – it kinda makes it official, doesn't it? We really are home now – for real."

"Gonna have to get some new stuff. Furniture and all. Most of this is going over to Dot's."

"It'll be fun!"

"You _know_ how I feel about shopping." The bearded sprite sighed.

"You'll learn to love it." AndrAIa grinned evilly. The game sprite rested her head on Matrix' chest and closed her eyes. "I wonder how Bob and Dot are doing. I hope they'll be happy…"

"They will be." Matrix whispered, stroking her aquamarine hair softly. "I always knew they'd end up together - even if they didn't."

"Even when you were Enzo's age?"

"Especially when I was Enzo's age." He smiled. "It was like they were so close to each other that they couldn't really see each other sometimes. I always could, though. It drove me offline when they fought. I guess it doesn't matter, now…"

"It'll be nice for Enzo." AndrAIa said softly. "Having Bob there. Don't you think?"

"I don't think. I know." Matrix replied, gently kissing her on top of the head. "By the Code, Andri – you're so beautiful…"

"Matrix!" the game sprite laughed.

"C'mere!" he growled, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her firmly. "We've got the whole place to ourselves, Andri – _our_ place. Does it give you any ideas?"

"We could play a game." She grinned. "I am a game sprite, after all…"

"Games, games, games! I have an idea for a new game." The bearded sprite leant over and whispered in AndrAIa's ear.

The game sprite barked a laugh. "Matrix! I never knew you were such a – romantic…"

"Hey – it _is_ our place!" he grinned. The big sprite kissed her again, and reached over and deleted the light.

On the vidscreen, Mike the TV was still droning on, this time about hard drive crashes captured live on film. The flickering light from the screen cast dancing shadows on the three sprites together on the couch in the darkened room.

"Is he asleep?" Dot whispered, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Yeah." Bob replied softly, not opening his eyes.

"Are _you_ asleep?"

"Not quite." The Guardian grinned, yawning and finally looking down at the small sprite whose head reclined on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bob – this isn't exactly what I had in mind for your first night here." Dot sighed.

"It's all right." The blue sprite whispered. "It's really nice, actually. I think it's the nicest cycle I've had since I can remember."

"I'm glad." The Command.Com leaned over her little brother and gave Bob a quick peck on the cheek. She reached for the remote and flicked off the vidscreen. "I think it's time for all of us to get to bed."

"I'll carry him." Bob smiled. He wrapped his arms around Enzo, but the youngster stirred and woke at the contact.

"Mmmf. What?" he mumbled.

"C'mon, Pal – time for bed. No more flesh eating nulls for tonight."

"No – I'll walk." Enzo yawned. He stood up and stretched. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked pretty comfortable." Dot chuckled.

"Walk with me, Bob?" 

"Sure, Enzo." He turned to the Command.Com. "I'll be along in a nano, Dot."

"Okay." The woman knelt next to her brother and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Little Brother. Don't keep Bob talking too long – we've all got a busy day tomorrow."

"Night. Can I stay home from school tomorrow? To help Bob move? He asked me to help!"

"You can help. _After_ school."

"Cursors." The boy yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. Bob grabbed his hand and Dot stood for a moment, watching them disappear down the hall, before rebooting into her nightgown.

"Sorry I can't help you move, Bob." Enzo yawned, climbing into bed.

"That's OK, Enzo. We'll manage. I think between Matrix and Hack and Slash, we'll be all right." The boy stretched and grinned a mile wide. "What?" the Guardian asked, bemused.

"It's so cool – you're gonna be here in the morning when I wake up! Every cycle! I can't even believe it!"

"Neither can I. Pretty weird, huh?"

"Will you zip with me to school tomorrow, Bob? We can talk about game strategy and stuff."

"I think that might be arranged." The Guardian chuckled. 

"Bob, did you think about it a lot - coming to live with us?" Enzo said softly.

"Sometimes. Don't forget - I was gone for a long time, Enzo. Just like Matrix was. All I thought about was surviving out there. And coming home."

"Yeah." Enzo whispered. Unlike with his brother, he'd never mustered the nerve to ask Bob about _his_ time lost in the web. "I bet you missed Dot, huh?"

"I missed her a lot." Bob smiled. "I missed you, too. I missed Mainframe. It's the only home I ever really had, Enzo."

"What about before – before you came here? Didn't you have a home then?"

"That's a long story, Partner. It's complicated. And it's pretty late – we've both got to get some sleep. I'll tell you about it another time, OK?"

"OK." Enzo frowned. "G'night, Bob."

"Night, Pal. See you in the morning." Bob tousled the youngster's hair and turned towards the door.

"I thought about it a lot." Enzo said sleepily. "You coming to live with us. It's alphanumeric."

"Thanks." Bob grinned, turning. "Sleep tight." The Guardian closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to Dot's room. _His _room, now, too. _That_ would take some getting used to… 

"Alone at last." Dot smiled as he slipped into the room.

The Guardian joined her on the docking bay. "Did you miss me?"

"I didn't even notice you were gone."

"Hmmm. This is bad…" The Guardian was interrupted as Dot met his lips with her own and embraced him fiercely. "Maybe not!" he gasped. "I'd hate to see what would happen if you _did_ miss me!"

Neither sprite spoke for several nanos, content merely to hold each other in blissful silence. "Some things really do happen." Dot sighed softly after a moment. "The way they should."

"Hmmm?" Bob whispered.

"Sometimes it seems like nothing ever turns out right, you know?" the Command.Com continued. "All we ever do is plod along, hope for the best. Deal with things the best we can."

"That's not so terrible, is it?" Bob smiled.

"No – it's not." Dot whispered. "But it isn't enough. Some things just turn out the right way. The way they should. Like this, Bob. It's _right_! Can't you feel it? You and I. Enzo. After everything that's happened, with Enzo and AndrAIa lost in the games, you lost in the web. Megabyte, Daemon, all of it. The reboot. All the terrible things, all the good things. They were all worth it, because this is right. The three of us."

"The three of us." Bob echoed, a little taken aback by Dot's passion. "I guess I never really spent as much time thinking about it as you did, Love. I just know I'm happy to be here, right now. That's all that really matters."

"I love you." The woman smiled, kissing him again, a gentle, savoring touch. They held each other in silence for a long time, the city sleeping quietly outside the diner. 

"You're sure that's him?" the red-haired sprite whispered, squinting in the general direction of a scraggily dressed man walking a few dozen paces ahead of them on the busy thoroughfare.

"That's him, Love." Ray Tracer answered confidently. "I never forget a man who owes me a drink."

"Weird – he sure ain't dressed like a Guardian." Mouse frowned as they followed at a discreet distance.

"D'you know him?"

"Not sure." The hacker whispered. "Gonna hafta get a closer look. There's somethin' about him though – somethin' familiar…"

"Through here!" Ray hissed, gesturing towards a darkened alley. "We can cut him off."

"Right behind you, Sugar." The two sprites trotted down the alley, towards the aisle of light on the far end that represented the streets of the Supercomputer. They'd nearly reached it when two muscular arms reached out from behind a recycle bin and grabbed the surfr by the throat. Mouse hissed like a cat, falling into a defensive crouch, her dagger poised in her left hand.

A shadowy figure held Ray firmly, his forearm poised at the surfr's neck. "Back off, Girl. Your friend here knows what's under my sleeve."

"How'd you get there so fast?" Ray gasped, fighting for breath.

"You mind telling me why you're following me? Or should I just delete both of you now?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Sugar." Mouse growled thinly. "You got no idea who you're dealin' with."

"Neither do you." The figure replied gruffly. "Don't feel like talking? That's a shame. Galileo! Autopistol-"

"Wait!" Mouse hissed. "There's no need for that, Sugar." The hacker frowned and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Just a nano – come out here where I can see you…"

"I think not." The shadow growled, the shape on his forearm now an ominous looking cylinder pointed at the surfr's throat.

"You!" Mouse gasped, taking a step, towards the shadows. "It's you!"

"Who?" Ray rasped.

"Enough!"

"It _is_!" Mouse whispered. "Laser! I thought you were deleted minutes ago!"

"How do you know me?" the older sprite snarled. "I can delete you both any time I want to…"

"I was there! At the Academy. Of course! You don't remember – I was just another cadet…"

"Who is this guy, Love? If you're old pals, mebbe you could ask 'im to let me breathe for a while?"

"The Academy?" the older sprite hesitated, relaxing his grip. Ray broke though his arms and dove behind Mouse, who still held her dagger poised. The surfr breathed heavily, forcing air into his lungs.

"Yeah." The hacker grinned toothily. "Until they kicked me out. This sprite, Sugar, was none less than Second Guardian. But I heard they kicked _you_ outta the Collective, Old Man. And you ain't been heard from since-"

"I _left_!" the older sprite scowled, finally stepping from the shadows, still pointing his arm at the others. "Wait a nano - expelled from the Academy, you say?"

"That's what I said, Honey. Probably just as well, too – I wasn't exactly Guardian material. Just too young and stupid to know it at the time."

"Of course!" A barking laugh escaped Laser's throat. "Rebecca Postscript! I reviewed your case myself. Should've known by the hair…"

"Rebecca?" Ray said, arching an eyebrow. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"My name is Mouse!" the hacker snarled. She glared at Tracer. "And you'd be well-advised to remember that, Surfr. Do we understand each other?"

Ray held his hands up defensively. "Whatever you say – Rebecca. It goes no further than this alley."

"Ray Tracer. I'll just _bet_." She scowled.

"Well – ain't this fine." Laser grinned. "A couple of failures and outcasts meeting up for old times sake. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

Mouse shook her head. "Surfr – this is Laser. Disgraced exile from the Collective. Disgraced exile – Surfr."

"Hey – _I_ voted to reinstate you." The older man hissed. "So watch your tone. Your friend here can't hold his I/O shots, by the way."

"Hang about!" Ray protested. "What'd _I_ do?"

"What've you been doing with yourself, Cadet?" the white-haired sprite asked brusquely. "Since that failed hack into the Supercomputer, I mean."

"User! Does _everyone_ know about that? I might ask you the same thing, Old Man. Last I heard was when they booted you out, couple hours after I got expelled. Not a byte since."

"I try to keep a low profile." Laser smiled thinly, finally lowering his arm. "Galileo – reset."

"Is that right?" Mouse frowned. "Seems to me you got a funny way of doin' that, Sugar – walkin' around the Supercomputer with a keytool under your shirt? You wouldn't by any chance be stalkin' horses for Daemon now, would ya?"

"Funny – I was about to ask you the same question." The older sprite replied evenly.

"Be careful!" Matrix shouted, nervously eyeing the small sprite as he circled above the diner. "Watch out for that billboard!"

"I got it!" Enzo scowled, flexing his knees and holding his arms out for balance. "Just like a zip board!" he whispered to himself. The cursored thing was so _sensitive_! Every movement of his body, no matter how small, translated into a course change. It was incredibly difficult – but what a tool, if he could master it…

"Why don't you come down now?" Matrix shouted up to him.

"OK, just a nano!" Enzo sighed. He circled out over Baudway in a wide arc, then swooped towards the diner and skidded to a hovering stop, arms flailing. Matrix reached out and grabbed him by the waist. "Thanks." The youngster panted.

"You say you find this enjoyable?" the bearded sprite asked dubiously.

"Sure!" Enzo grinned, hopping to the ground and wiping the perspiration from his brow. "It's the best! You try it."

"_Me_ ?" the big sprite chuckled. "I don't think so, Enzo. I'm not built for that kind of transportation. Gimmee a zip board any time…"  


"Aw, just try it! This once. It's hard, but it's so much better than a zip board! You can go faster, turn faster – it's pixelacious!"

"Enzo-"

"Just _try_ it!" the boy sighed, inwardly hoping that he'd never be as old as Matrix was. Bob would try it in a nano…

"Well – all right." The big sprite frowned. He stepped onto the board gingerly. "How do you make it go?"

"Those little pedals near the back, by your feet. The one on the right makes it go faster, and the left makes it go slower. Press down with your feet to turn yourself, and lean a little. Not too much!"

"OK…" Matrix delicately depressed the pedal on the right and took off like a shot. "User!" he shouted, scattering a small pack of binomes with shopping bags.

"Turn!" Enzo shouted, stifling a laugh, as the big sprite headed for a parked car. At the last moment, the board turned sharply to the right, unfortunately without its rider. Matrix flailed his arms and shouted, almost reaching the ground before the board swooped under him and caught him.

"That was awesome!" Enzo giggled, running towards the scowling sprite. "Are you OK?"

"Just watch it, Sprout!" Matrix snarled, pushing himself to his feet. "How did the board know to catch me like that?"

"I dunno." The boy shrugged. "You could ask Mouse – if she were here. _She_ made it."

"Yeah." Matrix said softly. "Ray's board did that too. Weird…"

"Wanna ride it again?"

"No!" the bearded sprite smiled ruefully, hopping off the board. "I'll walk back, thanks. Wanna get an energy shake?"

"Awesome." Enzo grinned, stowing the board under his arm. "I wish Ray was here to show me how to ride better. He was a cool guy."

"Yeah – he was all right, I guess." Matrix sighed. "I don't know why you want to go anywhere near that thing – it tried to kill me!"

"Matrix!" Enzo laughed. 

"Well – better you than me." The beaded sprite grinned as they entered the diner.

"Table for _two_, Sir?" Cecil asked brusquely.

"Why do you always do that. Cecil?" Enzo sighed, bouncing into a booth. "We're ownership – remember? We can sit where we want! "

"Couple of energy shakes." Matrix chuckled, joining his younger self at the booth. Cecil tittered and sped off towards the kitchen. "You shouldn't bust his diodes like that – he doesn't know any better."

"I know." The boy grinned. "It's fun, though."

Matrix rolled his eyes. "Where's Dot?"

"At the P.O. with Bob. They're still tryin' to figure out what Hex did to the defenses." Cecil returned and wordlessly slammed two energy shakes onto the table.

Matrix frowned at the mention of the virus. "Yeah. Bet they're gonna be trying to figure that out for a long time. She and Bob getting along okay? How's he like living here?"

"They kiss a lot." Enzo giggled.

"That's a good sign…"

"It's totally cool, Enzo! Bob bein' here all the time. It's great! I think he really likes it too."

"Yeah. Wish Bob had been living with us when I was a little sprite." Matrix smiled, slurping his shake. "That would've been pretty alphanumeric. I think I dreamed about it every cycle. You're pretty lucky."

"_You_ live with _AndrAIa_." Enzo said petulantly, and took a deep draw on his energy shake.

"Touché'." The bearded sprite nodded, raising his shake. "But it's still pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is." Enzo agreed. "How d'you like living in Bob's apartment?"

"It's pixelacious. It's still a little weird, though. I mean – I used to go over there and play all the time - since I was littler than you! Help Bob work on his car, all that stuff. It was my favorite place. And now I live there. Basic."

"Yeah, Bob's place is totally cool. I'll come over there and visit you sometimes, okay?"

"Sure!" the big sprite chuckled. "Our door is always open. Just wipe your feet – AndrAIa's getting pretty protective about the place. She's out furniture shopping right now…"

"Cool." The youngster took another slurp of his energy shake, kicking his feet under the table. He drained the glass to the bottom and looked down, as if trying to spot something hiding inside. "Thanks for listening to me the other cycle, Enzo. Sorry I was so basic."

"No big deal." The big sprite said softly. "And you aren't basic, Enzo. I wish I'd told someone all that stuff when I was your age. I carried it around with me instead. I guess I had no one to tell…"

"That's sad." Enzo frowned. "But I know what you mean."

"We say that to each other a lot, don't we?"

"Yeah! Wonder why." The youngster giggled. He drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "I guess there's still nobody else around here… like me. Y'know? It felt great to tell you about it – totally awesome. But I'm still the only kid around here."

"I guess you are." Matrix said softly. "But at least you can talk to me about it, when it gets you down. Right?"

"Sure…"

"It wasn't Dad's fault – you know? He didn't mean to do it, Enzo. He was trying to help – trying to save all those nulls. It's better if you don't blame him for everything."

"I don't!" Enzo protested.

"Yes you do. _I_ did. You can't lie to me, Enzo – I was there. I was you. Remember?"

"Maybe I do – just a little." Enzo admitted, kicking the table. "But it still isn't fair!"

"Fair doesn't enter into it." Matrix sighed. "It wasn't fair that I had to be on my own in the games when I was barely older than you. But I was. It wasn't fair that Bob got shot into the web before he could train me to be a Guardian. But he was. Don't worry about whether stuff is fair or not or it'll drive you offline."

"I guess." Enzo frowned. "I just wish everyone didn't think I was such a little _kid_ all the time."

"Can't help that. Only way to show 'em – grow up."

"Matrix!" Enzo chuckled, punching his older self on the arm. "I'm serious!"

"That's a switch."

"OK, OK!" the youngster sighed. He twirled the straw in his empty glass aimlessly for a nano. "I wish Bob treated me like a grown-up sometimes. He's super nice to me, but he still treats me like a little kid. I want him to be proud of me…"

"I think he is proud of you. He takes you into the games-"

"I know." The boy interrupted. "But he'd never let anything happen. If he ever thinks I'm in trouble he bails me out. Like a little kid. I can do it, Matrix – I know I can! I can be a good Guardian…"

"He's just doing his job, Enzo. Dot would bust his bitmap if anything happened. Besides – he's training you. I wish he'd been around to train me. With no Academy, he's all the training you're gonna get."

"I _know_…" Enzo whined. "Matrix – can I see you icon?"

The bearded sprite frowned for a nano, then reached for his gold and black icon and handed it to the boy. Enzo held it reverently in his small hands, turning it over and over. "Does it feel any different?"

"Does _what_ feel any different?"

"You know – this." Enzo said. "The codes. Bein' a Guardian. Does it feel any different?"

Matrix scratched his beard thoughtfully. "A little. It's hard to explain… It makes you _do_ things. Like when the game cubes come, it makes you want to go. And act a certain why once you're inside. But it's not like it's controlling you – it _is_ you, sort of. It changes who you are."

"Wow…" Enzo whispered, staring at the icon, holding it up to the light and studying it.

"You'll get there, sometime. It'll happen." Matrix said softly. "You'll even get to go the Academy. You'll see."

"Maybe." Enzo sighed. He took a last look at the icon, then handed it back to its owner. "Goin' to the Academy would be cool. Learning all that stuff, getting my own keytool. Bob and Dot would be proud of me then, I bet."

****

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME

WARNING: INCOMING GAME" 

****

"Cool!" Enzo grinned. "Wanna come inside the game, Enzo?"

"Hey – gotta listen to my code." The big sprite sighed. "Let's do it, Little Brother."

"Nice place you have here." Laser said gruffly, looking around the cramped interior of Ship. "Where's the master bedroom?"

"Hey – I gotta have some way to get around the net, Old Man." Mouse scowled. "Speakin' o' which – how do _you_ move around out there? Or do you pretty much hang around the Supercomputer and tempt deletion?"

"I have my ways, Cadet." The older sprite smiled thinly, sitting in the pilot's seat and languidly hanging a leg over the armrest. Mouse frowned at him. "What're you gawking at, Girl?"

"Nothin'…" the hacker said softly, sliding into the co-pilot's chair. There was something about the man – what was it? 

"Here ya go Mate – finest hospitality of the house." Ray grinned, handing Mouse and Laser I/O shots and taking a sip of his own. He sat on the console and winked at Mouse. "Kicked out of the Academy, huh?"

"Like I said, Sugar – they did me a favor." Mouse scowled. She turned to the older man. "Let's cut to it, Guardian – just what the heck is goin' on around here? You ain't workin' for Daemon. Why in the net are ya hangin' around the Supercomputer right under her nose?"

"Why would I want to tell you anything? A failed cadet?" the white-haired sprite mused, sipping his drink. "How do I know _you_ aren't working for Daemon?"

"I been fightin' viruses for a long time, Guardian. I ain't infected, you can see that for yerself. You ever seen anyone work for Daemon willingly?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Why'd you leave the Collective, Old Man? What was it? You were Second Guardian. A heartbeat away. You had all the power in the net…"

"I thought we were talking about you." The older sprite smiled evenly. "My reasons are my own, Cadet. No business of yours. Or anyone else's. Especially an expelled student."

"Fine." Mouse sighed. "I take it you know that there _is_ no Collective now? And no Academy?"

"Nasty business, Mate." Ray added.

"I'd heard some rumors." Laser nodded. "So what brings you to the Supercomputer?"

Mouse and Ray locked eyes. "Let's just say I'm keepin' tabs on things, Sugar. For some old friends. You?"

The white-haired sprite raised an eyebrow. "Old friends, huh? Aren't you the cryptic one? I was written here, compiled here. Maybe I was homesick. I've been gone a long time."

"How touching." Ray said dryly. The older sprite held up his glass, and the surfr refilled it, shaking his head. "That's four you owe me now…"

"You know more than you're sayin', Old Man." Mouse sneered. "Just how bad _are_ things out there?"

"Why are you so concerned? A renegade like you?"

"Remember those old friends I told ya about? Well, I'd lay down my code for 'em, Sugar. Whatever happens out here is gonna happen to them, sooner or later. And that _makes_ it my concern."

Laser nodded slowly. "Just where are these friends of yours?"

Mouse barked a laugh. "You must be stupider than you look!"

"Fair enough." The older sprite chuckled gruffly. "Maybe I have been keeping an eye on things – just for old time's sake. And however bad you think things are, Cadet, I can promise you they're far, far worse…"

The Guardian stood, arms folded, waiting patiently as the descending purple cube approached him. He scanned the horizon until he finally saw what he'd been expecting – two figures on zip boards approaching. With a frown, he realized that one of the figures wasn't on a zip board after all…

"Hey! Nice of you to join me!" he called.

"Can't go against my programming." Matrix replied, coming to halt in front of the Guardian. "Where's Dot?"

"At the P.O., with Phong. She doesn't do the game thing much anymore." Bob replied. "So – decided to surf on in this time, huh Cadet?"

"Hey – I gotta practice sometime!" Enzo grinned, bouncing with excitement as the game cube approached. "Think it's gonna be a racing game, Bob? Maybe it'll be Starship Alcatraz! Hey! Maybe it'll be the Funhouse – you think?"

"Don't even say that." Bob scowled. "We'll find out soon enough…"

The energy washed over them as the game cube hit, the skin on the Guardian's face and hands tingling as it always did. He opened his eyes and looked around. The three sprites stood in a large outdoor arena, it's bleachers packed with spectators. The smell of freshly cut grass was in the air. "Looks like World Series 2100." Bob mused.

"Awesome!" Enzo laughed. "I love baseball!"

"Basic." Matrix sighed. "At least it isn't golf…"

"This'll be a blast!" 

"It's not so simple, Enzo." Bob frowned. "There's nine players on a team – and only three of us. There's more of this out of our control than I like. I just hope Matrix or I reboots as the pitcher."

Enzo scowled and kicked at the ground. "Or Enzo." Matrix added, winking at Bob.

"Sure." Bob nodded. "Sorry, Enzo."

"No problem." The boy sighed. "Is there any way to make sure?"

"Nope – we have to take out chances." Bob frowned. "OK gang – let's do it. Reboot!"

"Reboot!" the two Enzos echoed, tapping their icons.

"Awesome – you're the pitcher!" Enzo shouted, standing between second and third base in a white uniform with thin blue pinstripes. Bob stood atop the pitcher's mound, similarly clad.

"Go get em, Bob!" Matrix shouted from center field.

The Guardian grinned, then looked down at his uniform. "Oh, no!"

"What's the matter?" Enzo asked. "You're the pitcher – that's good, right?"

"Yeah – but _this_ isn't." Bob sighed, pointing to his uniform. "This is bad – _ver_y bad…"

"What?" Matrix shouted.

"We're the Cubs! These guys never win. Looks like the User's chosen the Yankees as his team. They _always _win. How basic can you get?"

"Well – they've never played _us_ before!" Enzo scowled. "We can take 'em!"

"That's the spirit!" Bob grinned, shaking his head. He surveyed the binomes scattered at the other defensive positions as the first batter from the User's team strode towards home plate. "You guys cover as much ground as you can – I'll try to keep you as bored as possible out there. You can't leave your actual position, but you can still cheat over a little. And watch out for mines!"

"Mines?" Enzo squeaked.

"Sure – this is World Series 2100. They're mostly in the outfield, Matrix, so head's up. They look just like gopher holes. Use your jetpads when you can. And keep your throws to first base nice and easy, Enzo – don't expect a lot of help over there."

"Hey!" the first base binome protested. "I resemble that remark!"

"Got it, Coach!" Enzo grinned, pounding his glove. "Let's play ball!"

__

"And now, batting first, for the visitors…" a voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Oh, no!" Bob groaned. "Not…"

__

"The first baseman – and isn't he a strapping one, folks? Let's put our hands together and give it up for… the User!"

"Mike!" Bob shouted. "This game just got a lot harder…"

Laser blinked as the interior lights on board Ship clicked on, triggered by the slow onset of the night cycle in the Supercomputer. "User, Girl! Isn't there any way to turn those down?"

"Computer – reduce interior lighting 25%." Mouse said softly. The cabin dimmed noticeably.

"Voice control – very nice." Laser nodded approvingly.

"I've learned a few things." The hacker sighed. "By the code, Old Man – if things are as bad as you say out there-"

"They are."

"So her infection's netwide, then?"

"Netwide and maybe more. I'm pretty sure she came from the web originally, so I can only assume she's spreading pretty fast out there too."

"Worse than I thought." Mouse frowned, locking eyes with Ray for a nano. "There's more – something you may not have heard about, Sugar. She's infected the games, too."

"What? That's impossible!" the white-haired sprite protested. "What do you mean – infected the games?"

"Just what I said, Honey. Daemon's found some way to infect the game codes, or somethin'. My friends ran into an infected User in a game a few cycles ago."

"This is bad. _Very_ bad." The older sprite sighed.

"What'd you say, Sugar?" Mouse hissed.

"What?" Laser frowned, puzzled. "What're you on about, Cadet?"

"Never mind…" the hacker replied dubiously. "Just a weird thought in my head, that's all. You were sayin'?

Laser arched an eyebrow and continued. "Can you trust these friends of yours? Are you sure they know what they're talking about?"

"No doubt about it, Guardian. Let's just say they know their stuff. If they say they had an infected game, they had an infected game."

"I can vouch for 'em too, Laser. They're a good bunch." Ray agreed. "We went through a lot together, and they'll always watch your back."

"Damn." The older man sighed. "I can't explain it – it doesn't seem possible. But in all my years in the Collective, I never saw a virus like this one. I guess anything's possible now. But it sure sheds a new light on things…."

"Help me out, Mate." Ray frowned. "Mouse says you were kicked out of the Collective, right?"

"I _left_ the Collective, Boy."

"Sorry." The surfr chuckled. "You left the Collective. You said yourself you ain't been back to the Supercomputer since I was knee high to a binome. So what's all this got to do with you? Why are you here?"

The older man looked at Tracer for a long moment, impassively, then sighed. "I've made some mistakes, Son. More than I care to admit. Maybe I was thinking I could make up for a few of them now…"

"You got 'im, Bob!" Enzo shouted from his position at shortstop. "No batter!"

__

"The tension is just unbearable here, folks. Two out, top of the eighth. The Cubs are clinging to a 2-1 lead. Runner on second, power hitting right fielder T. User is up at the plate, three balls, two strikes. What will Bob throw in this pressure situation? This make or break pitch is brought to you by A-1 Compressed Air. A-1 – it reaches all the places you can't reach yourself! Here's Bob, going into the stretch…"

Bob rolled his eyes and squinted towards the plate. The binome playing catcher flashed a sign, although the Guardian had been throwing whatever pitch he'd felt like for the course of the game anyway. He suppressed a scowl. "A fastball – here? I don't think so…" he whispered. He shook his head quickly.

The Guardian slipped two fingers onto the seams of the baseball and reared back. With a grunt of exertion, he fired a slow, looping curve ball towards the plate. The batter waited back on the ball, swung, and sent a screaming line drive towards left center field.

"Use your jetpad, Enzo!" Matrix screamed from the outfield. The boy took a quick step to his left, hopped onto a small white disk on the outfield grass and bounced high into the air in a puff of smoke and fire. At the apex of his leap, several times his own height above the field, he reached out his mitt and snared the baseball. He hit the ground with a

thud, and found himself back in the dugout.

__

Ho-ly cow, sprites and binomes! A game-saving catch by the scrappy little shortstop, Enzo Matrix! With a little help from his jetpad, of course! What an effort! And he's being mobbed by his teammates out there as the Cubs take a one run lead into the bottom of the eighth! 

"Great catch, Enzo!" Bob shouted, slapping the beaming youngster's hand. 

"Thanks, Bob!" the boy panted. "Just like you taught me!"

"Nice job, Kid." Matrix chuckled, patting the boy's back. "But we need a few more runs. 

The User's only down by one."

"That pitcher of theirs is tough." Bob frowned. "Grab a bat, Enzo – you're up third this inning."

"Right, Skipper."  


"And be a little more patient up there, all right? You're swinging at too many bad pitches. Make him throw you a strike!"

"You bet!" the boy scowled. "I'm gonna hit a home run, Bob – I've got this guy's number! You'll see!"

"Just get on base, Enzo!" Bob grinned. "Don't worry about the rest of it." 

The first two binomes at bat struck out – a distressingly common occurrence – and the boy strode towards the plate.

"He doesn't lack for enthusiasm, does he?" Bob chuckled. "But neither did you."

"Nope." Matrix smiled. "But enthusiasm won't win this game. We need some runs."  


"Thank the User you hit that home run or we'd be in real trouble." Bob sighed. "Pitching nine innings is hard work. I'm gonna need a few energy shakes when this is over."

"What's that?" Matrix frowned, squinting towards first base. The crudely drawn User figure was shimmering and flickering in the game sunlight.

"I dunno. Looks like a substitution, maybe?" The User blinked out and was replaced after a nano by another figure. "What the-"

As Bob and Matrix leaned out of the dugout to stare at the first baseman, the pitcher on the User team delivered a high fastball, and Enzo took a mighty swing and missed. "Cursors!" he spat.

"Bob! He's infected!" Matrix gasped. 

"Is that it? What you saw before?" Bob hissed. The figure at first base was emitting a pulsing green glow from his neck.

"That's it –exactly the same!" Matrix nodded. "But what – how-"

"Enzo!" Bob screamed. "Don't swing!" 

"What?" Enzo shouted back, puzzled. "But I wanna hit a home run!"

"The User! At first base – he's infected! You can't get on base – you have to stay away from him!"

Enzo turned to stare at the infected User, mouth agape. "Basic!" he gasped. "Bob – what – what should I do?"

"Strike out!" Bob shouted. "And get your bitmap back here!"

"Shoot!" the boy sighed. "All right…" He stepped back into the batter's box, only to dive out of the way as the pitch arced towards his head. "Hey! What was that?"

"Ball one!" the umpire shouted.

"He's trying to hit you! To get you to first base! The User must have corrupted the game function, somehow. Just swing at everything, even if it's headed straight towards you!"

"OK…" the boy said dubiously, digging in again.

"I don't understand, Bob – why now?" Matrix hissed. "Why not at the beginning of the game? And why aren't all the User's players infected?"

"I'm not sure…" Bob frowned, as Enzo swung wildly at a pitch headed straight towards him. "Maybe it's not that easy to override game programming. And the rules of the game – the User is only allowed to play one character. Maybe the virus can't override that."

"But it's controlling the pitcher – he's trying to hit Enzo!"

"The pitcher isn't his character – it's part of the game code. Maybe the virus can manipulate the codes to that extent – enough to warp the game function. But not enough to override the character restrictions. Like not leaving his position." The Guardian winced as Enzo dove out of the way of a fastball, unable even to simulate a swing.

"I don't understand." Matrix scowled.

"Me neither – but this is all new to me. I'm guessing." Bob sighed. "We've never seen anything like this before. But if that infected User has any contact with us at all, it's lights out."

"What do we do?"

"We still have to win the game. We just have to do it without having any contact with the infected User. Which means no baserunners. Come on, Enzo, you can do it – strike out!"

Enzo crouched low as the pitcher uncurled, delivering a missile towards his back. The boy leapt straight into the air and swung the bat wildly as the ball missed him by a thread of his uniform. "Strike three!" the umpire growled.

"Good boy!" Bob shouted, and found himself back on the pitcher's mound.

__

"I tell ya folks – in all my seconds of broadcasting I've never seen a duel like that one. And I hope I never do again. We go to the ninth inning now, with the Cubs ahead 2-1. And the Yankees bring the heart of the order to the plate, needing just one to tie, two to take the lead. Can Bob gallantly hang on, preserving the lead in spite of his fatigue? Can the Yankees snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, thereby dooming all of us to certain nullification? Can someone please get me a bag of peanuts already?"

"Mike!" the Guardian shouted. "This is hard enough as it is. Stick a jumper in it!"

"What now Bob?" Enzo asked, pounding his mitt nervously.

"We win the game and go home." Bob said with a confidence greater than he felt. "No problem."

"But what about the infected User? What if-"

"Hey – he can't leave his position on the field. Even if he hits, he can't do anything if he doesn't get on base. And I don't intend to let that happen." 

"But that means – if he _does_ get on base, and he's running to third… I can't leave my position either! What-"

"Don't worry, I got it covered." The Guardian smiled reassuringly. Naturally, it _would_ be Enzo in harm's way. It wasn't a pleasant prospect. He gripped the ball as the first batter stepped to the plate.

With the strength of desperation, Bob hurled six fastballs past the first two hitters, relishing the feeling of the adrenaline as it coursed through him. He stood, panting, as the User's final hitter appeared in the batter's box.

__

"And now batting for the Yankees, first baseman I. User. He's their last hope, sprites and binomes! And what a towering figure he is – although to my eyes he looks a little green. A few too many sunflower seeds maybe. When I'm feeling like that, I pop a few Gut-Balms. Gut-Balm – when your guts feel like they're gonna explode."

The User stepped into the batter's box, a toothy grin on his crudely drawn features. An eerie green glow surrounded him, filling Enzo with the same sense of wrongness that he'd felt when he first saw Sideshow Bob. The towering figure spat a huge wad of brown liquid into the dirt at his feet.

"Ick – that's gross!" Enzo scowled.

"I say, Sir – it's a virus! Right here in the game!" the left fielder gasped.

"By jove – you're right!" the right fielder agreed. "Crikey, Binky – I think we've bought it!"

"Hardly seems, well – _cricket_ – does it Sir?"

"Quiet out there!" Bob growled, wiping sweat from his forehead. He reared back and fired a smoldering fastball, right down the middle. 

"Strike one!" the umpire shouted. The User smiled a grisly smile, and pounded his bat in the dirt.

Bob took a deep breath and firmed his grip on the baseball. With a grunt, he uncurled and sent another screaming fastball past the infected User. "Strike two!"

"You got it, Bob! One more!" Enzo grinned, pounding his mitt.

"Why isn't he swinging?" the Guardian whispered to himself. The User stepped away from the plate and lifted his bat. With a sneer, he slowly turned it until he was pointing it directly at shortstop. Enzo trembled a little, in spite of himself.

"You gotta hit it first!" Bob snarled. The User grinned and stepped back into the batter's box. Bob exhaled deeply, and slipped two fingers directly onto the seams of the baseball. "Stay frosty!" he hissed.

The Guardian launched a pitch that started at the User's eye level, then dove sharply as it neared home plate. The bat left the infected User's shoulder at last, and impacted the ball with a loud "thwack!" The ball sailed in a high arc towards the center field wall, as Bob watched in shock.

The User dashed towards first base and rounded it as Matrix started back, gingerly stepping around the mines that had already eliminated several binomes. Enzo watched his older brother for a nano, then turned and saw the User approaching second base, an evil grin on its face. The boy realized, with a shock, that he couldn't move more than a few steps - he truly was locked into his position. And the User was getting closer…

__

"It's a long fly ball, deep center field! Way back there! It might be… It could be…"

"No!" Bob shouted at the top of his lungs. The infected User was bearing down on Enzo, and the boy, wide-eyed, was powerless to escape his path.

Matrix reached out with his hand, felt the firmness of the wall behind him, wishing there were jetpads on the warning track. The ball was finally descending, after a seeming eternity. He coiled his knees and planted his hand atop the wall. With a great scream of effort, he pushed himself upward with his legs and hand simultaneously, and stabbed his glove skyward.

Enzo cowered back as the User bore down on him, hands reaching out for him, teeth flashing sickly green as he grinned. The hands reached for his throat, just as the diseased figure flickered and disappeared.

__

"Oh, what a catch, sprites and binomes! And the crowd goes wild! Cubs win! Cubs win! Surely, the apocalypse is nigh…"

Enzo blinked, scarce believing his eyes. The stands and field popped into nothingness before him.

GAME OVER

****

Matrix felt his legs strike hard ground and looked around him. His breath left him as a weight thudded into his chest and arms wrapped around his neck.

"Matrix!" Enzo grinned. "That was a totally awesome catch, Dude! You saved my bitmap! Where'd you learn to do that? Can you teach me?"  


"Thanks!" the bearded sprite chuckled, setting the boy down. "A little too close for my tastes…"

"Everybody all right?" Bob shouted, running over to them.

"Fine." Matrix sighed. "For now."

"This is _not_ good." Bob scowled. 

"Aw, we can handle 'em!" Enzo beamed. "We're an awesome team! We can handle any User – even an infected one!"

"Maybe so, Enzo." Bob smiled ruefully, slapping the youngster on the back. "But I'm not so sure we can chalk this up to coincidence anymore..."

"The boys should be back any nano." AndrAIa smiled, stretching in feline fashion. "I could use a break."

"Me too." Dot yawned. "It seems like we've studying these codes for seconds."

"By the User, Children – I may have inputted these algorithms myself, but I have no idea what most of them, well – _do_. The ways of viruses are indeed strange…"

"Well – hopefully Hex is as scared of Daemon as we are." The Command.Com frowned. "Because we may never figure out just exactly what she did."

"I believe I will pay a visit to the research lab, Children – Hugh Branch is working on a new diagnostic algorithm that may be of some use to us. If you will excuse me?" Phong asked politely, bridging his fingers.

"Of course, Phong." Dot smiled. The old sprite whirred off, leaving the two women alone in the command center. "My code, I'm tired. It seems like every time we finish one job, another one pops up. Peace is hard work."

"Beats the alternative." AndrAIa replied.

"I suppose. Meanwhile, the boys were off in a game, as usual – having fun, no doubt."

"You sound like Enzo!" the game sprite laughed.

"Well – we _are_ family. Maybe we like to complain a little too much… Maybe it's in our code."

"Funny – I never heard Matrix complain once, the whole time we were in the games!" AndrAIa chuckled. The teal-haired sprite yawned and sat languidly against a wall. "You really did make Enzo happy, you know – letting him go into the games with Bob. It means a lot to him."

"I know." Dot smiled wearily, leaning against the console. "It wasn't easy, believe me. But I know how hard things can be for him, sometimes. With no other little sprites around. Especially – well… Especially since you're so much older. This time."

"Yeah…" the game sprite said softly.

"If that's what Enzo is, if it's what he wants – I have to support him. No matter what happened before. Considering everything he's been through, he's always managed to stay pretty positive."

"Thanks to you. He's pretty lucky to have you to take care of him."

"Thanks." Dot sighed. "Does Enzo – Matrix – still feel that way about the games, sometimes? Like Enzo does?"

"Not very often. He's got the codes, and he still wants to enter every game cube that drops. But he doesn't get a lot of joy out it anymore. I think he's seen a few too many games already."

"That's sad." Dot whispered. "You should see the look that Enzo gets in his eyes when he talks about a game. Like nothing else. _Your_ Enzo used to get that look too." 

"He's still your Enzo…"

"Maybe." The Command.Com smiled, sitting down next to the girl. The older woman leaned back and closed her eyes. "You know, AndrAIa, I never told you, but I… appreciate... everything you did. For Enzo. Matrix."

"What do you mean, Dot?" the game sprite frowned.

"It's nothing. I just think sometimes about… Enzo. How I wasn't there to take care of him. He would have been all alone out there if it weren't for you. And Frisket of course. And he was just a baby, too. He would've been all alone…"

"It wasn't your fault!" AndrAIa protested. "It was Megabyte's, no one else's. He-"

"No – I know." Dot sighed. "But I still think about it. And I'll always be grateful."

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. I loved Enzo from the first time I saw him. I never would have wanted to be anywhere else."

"I think he loved you too." Dot chuckled softly. "He was never the same after your game. After Atlantis. I think both Enzos loved you from the first nano."

"It's mutual."

"I know." The older woman smiled and patted AndrAIa on the hand. "I suppose you know he loves you like crazy? Little Enzo I mean?"

"I might have had some idea." The game sprite answered. "It was so strange, Dot – as soon as I saw Enzo that first time, after the reboot – it was like I was a little sprite again! All the feelings I had then came back like they'd never gone. It made me remember why I fell in love with Enzo in the first place. I've _been_ in love with him so long – sometimes I forget."

"Well, he never had a chance. Neither of him. I could see it in their eyes. And Little Enzo's crazy about you." Dot sighed. "That's not going to be the easiest situation in the net, is it? Especially in a few hours."

"I guess. I love him too, Dot – he's the sweetest thing in the net to me. I'd never do anything to hurt him…"

"Never. I know. But I think it' going to be pretty hard for him when he gets older. When he understands things a little better."

"Maybe he understands now." AndrAIa sighed.

Dot was silent for a nano. "Maybe he does, Sweetie. I suppose there'll be plenty of time to worry about all this later. You can't worry about everything all at once." The Command.Com smiled wearily. "So - how do you like living in Bob's apartment?"

"It's pixelacious." The game sprite grinned. "It's a little weird for Enzo, I think it still feels like Bob's place to him. And anywhere he is would be home for me. But it's still nice to have a place of our own. I've never really had that."

"Got your new furniture picked out and everything?"

"Well, I was helping you could help me with that." The younger woman giggled. "Enzo doesn't seem to enjoy shopping very much, somehow…"

"Yeah – even when he was a little boy, he never liked it. He still doesn't like it. I've always had to drag him kicking and screaming…"

"Some things never change. So – how do you like living with Bob?" the game sprite grinned mischievously.

"It's nice. Between the games and this place, we're not home that much – and when we are, Enzo's always around. But I don't mind. It's been wonderful for Enzo, having Bob there."

"I bet!"

"I've lived under the diner for a long time, AndrAIa." The Command.Com continued softly. "Almost right after my parents were gone, I bought it. I thought it would be better for Enzo, you know – to start fresh. No sad memories. But it never really felt right until now. It's like you said about having a place, a home. Something was always missing. Until now."

"Hey." Bob said softly, leading the two Enzos into the command center. "Where's Phong?"

"What's the matter?" Dot frowned, standing along with AndrAIa. "Did everything go all right in the game?"

"Well – we won."

"Kicked their ASCII!" Enzo added.

"Enzo! Language!" Dot scolded.

"Sorry!"

"So you won – but?" AndrAIa prompted.

"Infected User. Again." Matrix sighed. "That's the second time."

Dot depressed a button on the console, opening a vidwindow. "Phong – you better get down here."

"What is it, Child?" the old sprite asked, a puzzled looking Hugh Branch at his side.

"Problems. With the game." Dot said grimly. 

"I will be there in a few nanos."

"Thanks." The Command.Com turned to Bob. "So what happened exactly? You saw it this time?"

"With my own eyes. It was pretty much what Enzo described from the last time – I don't think there's any doubt."

"You saw it again?" she frowned at Enzo. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The boy replied brashly. "We handled it, no problems!"

Bob chuckled and shook his head. "It's not quite as simple as that – but he's right, Dot. We were never in any real trouble."

"So you say…"

"What game was it?" AndrAIa asked, throwing an arm around Matrix' waist protectively.

"Baseball." The bearded sprite answered. "Pretty routine – until the eight inning."

Phong hurriedly rolled into the room. "I apologize for my absence, Children. Now, Guardian – Dot said something about a problem? With the game?"

"You could say that, Old Friend. Infected."

"Oh, dear. Again?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well – thank the User you are all safe and well. But this is indeed troubling news. Did this manifestation differ from the last one?"

"Well – I wasn't there the last time." Bob sighed. "But judging by what you've all told me about it, I think the basic notion was the same – the game codes were corrupted, and the virus manifested itself in the User's form. _Not_ good."

"Indeed, Young Guardian. It is not a vision that I shall soon forget…"

"Me neither." Enzo added. Matrix rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I _did_ see some interesting things, though…" Bob frowned thoughtfully. "This one seems to be different in a very important way. From what you've told me, the User was corrupted for more or less the entire game sequence last time, right?"

"That was my impression." Matrix scowled. AndrAIa nodded in agreement.

"That doesn't seem to be what happened this time. It wasn't until the game was almost over that we saw any evidence of corruption. I don't really know – I've never seen anything like this before – but I think it must be pretty hard to corrupt the game codes sufficiently to actually take over the User. That might be to our advantage."

"Or there could be little Daemonettes in other games – and we just never see them." AndrAIa said softly.

"You're right, AndrAIa. We just don't know." Bob nodded. "Maybe the virus infects lots of games, and it's dormant in most. Maybe it causes more severe symptoms in some games than in others for some reason. But the bottom line is, this has happened twice now in a matter of a few cycles. It may be much more widespread across the net than we'd realized."

"Or it may be that she's closing in on us." Dot scowled. "You said yourself, Bob – maybe they knew where we were, this was all a specific attack on Mainframe. On us."

"Maybe." The Guardian sighed. "There's no way to tell for sure. I think we're in the same place we were before – keep our eyes open and be prepared every time a game drops."

"Is there any way for our virus protection to smell this out? Before it happens?" Matrix asked. "All these new files that Hex threw into the mix?"

"No, Young Matrix." Phong answered. "We do not have the ability to scan a cube before it has landed. And once the cube has landed, even if we were able to detect the presence of a virus-"

"It'd be too late to do anything about it!" the big sprite growled. "Crash it all!"

"It's ingenious." Bob said. "I almost have to admire it in a way. Games are the perfect carrier for a viral infection. They go to almost every system, and the slip underneath the protection protocols. They're free agents in every system they go to. But to infect a game – it must consume incredible amounts of energy. I've never seen anything like this before – it's a whole new file."

"Well, if they try anything in Mainframe, we'll be ready!" Enzo sneered. "They don't know who they're dealing with! Right, Bob?"

"Right." The Guardian smiled at the boy. "But it won't hurt to be extra careful. And extra alert – every bit of information we learn from one of these encounters can help us the next time."

"The next time." Dot sighed. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"How's she look, Love?" Ray asked, gently massaging the kneeling Mouse's shoulders as she studied the myriad of components spread out beneath her.

"Right as rain, Sugar. 'Course, I've never actually built a portal generator before – no way of knowin' if it's gonna work until we test it. But I think it'll get us where we need to go."

"Doesn't seem like there's much keepin' us here then, does there?" the surfr said softly. "I think maybe we found out more than we had a right to expect."

"You don't much like this place, do ya Honey?" Mouse grinned, stretching. 

"Not much." Ray admitted. "Too many sprites around for my tastes. A fella can't catch his breath. Doesn't seem to bother _you_ though."

"I spent a lot of time here – guess I got used to it. Well, don't worry – once I get the generator installed we can bust outta here whenever we feel like it."

"Right. But where _to_, Love?"

"I don't rightly know, Surfr. I reckon that's somethin' we're gonna have to decide."

"That's not all we have to decide. What about Laser? What he asked you? Do you trust him, or not?"

The hacker frowned and fell wearily into the pilot's seat. "I don't know if I do or not, Lover. Never really got a chance to know the guy when I was at the Academy. But he _was_ kicked out of the Collective…"

"If you used that as a basis for trusting people-"

"Yeah, yeah – I know Sugar." The flame-haired sprite scowled. "I get it. But I spent a lot o' time making sure nobody was gonna be able to find Mainframe-"

"Unless _you_ wanted them to." Tracer interrupted. "What this guy was talkin' about – it makes sense. He wants to finally _do_ somethin' about Daemon, instead of just sittin' around. And he _was_ Second Guardian-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Mouse sighed. "And he's still got the protocols. And maybe he's sincere. But there's somethin' about him that bugs me. Like I said, Sugar – I spent a lot o' time and effort hidin' Mainframe so deep you'd need a map just to find out you were lost."

"Well – we're gonna have to make up our minds about it before we go, Love." The surfr said softly. "We ain't got no choice. And if we don't help him-"

"There _is_ another way, Honey. We can help Laser without havin' to trust him. It's a lot more work, but it might be the only way."

"I might have a notion of what you're talkin' about, Lovely Lady." Ray grinned. "You won't get any complaints from me – this place wears me out. And I don't have any appointments to keep."

"I thought you might feel that way." The hacker chuckled, holding out her arms. "Now why don't you get your pretty little bitmap over here and join me? It might be a while before we're alone again."

"If you insist." The surfr smiled, joining Mouse in the chair. "Computer – dim interior lights 70%…"

"And then what happened?"

"Dude! Bob pulled the pin and threw the grenade right into the tank! Blew the User into a gazillion pieces!" Enzo laughed. "It was the funniest thing I ever saw!"

"He makes it look pretty easy, doesn't he?" Matrix grinned.

"He's the best, Matrix. Nothing ever shakes him up. It's like he always knows what's gonna happen. I wish I was as good in the games as him…"

"So do I!" the big sprite nodded in agreement.

"Yeah – but at least you're a Guardian." The youngster scowled.

"Maybe you'll be as good as Bob someday, Enzo." AndrAIa smiled. "If you work really hard and watch what he does. He can teach you a lot."

"D'you really think so?"

"Sure. If you believe in yourself."

"You're lucky, Enzo – I never had Bob to teach me all that stuff." Matrix added. "I had to learn everything on my own."

"You did pretty good." The boy frowned. "Didn't you?"

"He did great." AndrAIa grinned, standing from the table and gathering plates. "Are you still hungry, Enzo? There's more pizza in the kitchen-"

"No – I'm cool. Thanks, Andri." Enzo said shyly. "Maybe I should go home – it's getting pretty late…"

"Why don't you stay awhile? I don't think Bob and Dot will mind." The game sprite answered, winking at Matrix. "You're our first dinner guest, after all. Wouldn't do for you to leave without dessert! Besides, there's a really good vid on in a few milliseconds – real bloody."

"Awesome!' Enzo grinned.

"Cool. I'll go and get the ice cream, then. Sit tight, Guardian."

Enzo stared after her for a nano. "Why does she call me that?" he asked softly.

Matrix stood, stretched, then walked over to the couch, Enzo at his heels. "That's what she called me when she first met." The big sprite said, sitting. "I think you remind her of you. Of _me_, I mean. You know what I mean…"

"Why did she call y_ou _that, then?" the youngster queried, planting his bitmap next to his older self.

Matrix blushed and smiled sheepishly, an expression Enzo never recalled seeing on the older sprite's face. "I may have told her I was a Guardian, when we first met. In the game. No big file…"

"You did _what_?" Enzo laughed.

"All right - laugh it up, Sprout!" Matrix sighed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. But you know what's alphanumeric? Bob never told her. I always wondered if she knew, but if she did she never let on."

"Dude – he never told her? No way!"

"Yeah." The bearded sprite smiled at the memory. "Then, when he made me a cadet – well… It was pixelacious. The proudest cycle of my life. I was so happy, I couldn't believe it. I thought we were indestructible…"

"Wow…" Enzo whispered. "Can – can I look at your icon again?"

"Enzo-"

"Please?" the boy pleaded.

Matrix sighed deeply and removed his icon. "Okay, Kid."

The boy held the black and gold disk in both hands, a faraway look in his eyes. "Bob must've totally thought you were awesome, Matrix. He made you a Guardian. That's so cool."

"I… I guess he didn't have much choice, Enzo. Things were pretty bad…" The big sprite looked up and locked eyes with AndrAIa, who silently stood over them, holding a tray. 

Enzo sighed and offered the icon back to his older self. "Thanks, Matrix."

"Uh – you wanna hold onto it for a while? There's no rush-"

"Naw. It's yours." The youngster said, dropping the disc into Matrix' palm.

"Ready for some ice cream?" AndrAIa grinned, joining them on the couch. "Triple RAM chip!"

"Pizza and ice cream. Dot'll be thrilled. Some kids have all the luck." Matrix smiled, punching Enzo on the shoulder. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Cool." Enzo smiled weakly, taking a bowl. He stared straight ahead, eyes far away. Matrix sighed and re-affixed his icon above his heart.

The room was dimly lit, the two figures on the sofa barely visible in the ambient glow from the fire crackling on the vidscreen. Dot snuggled closer to Bob, head on his shoulder, and sighed. "There's nothing quote so romantic as a fireplace screen saver, is there?"

"Nope." The Guardian grinned, kissing her hair gently. "Not when the company's this attractive."

"Compliments will get you everywhere." Dot giggled. "This was a lovely evening, Bob. It's nice to finally be alone together. No games, no infected Users, no friends. Just you and me."

"I'm glad you approve."

"The others will be back soon." The Command.Com said softly. "Mmm. It's so nice having you here, Bob. Being together, finally. Enzo was right – what _did_ take us so long?"

"There was a little matter of me being shot into the web, as I remember..."

"Very funny! You know what I mean."

"What's the difference?" Bob sighed. "It's all in the past. Now is all that matters. All that's important is that we finally got it right – right?"

"Right." Dot whispered. "I wish I could forget about the past that easily. I think about it a lot. The future, too. And they both worry me..."

"Now is all that matters. We'll deal with the future when we get there."

"You sound more like Phong every day!" Dot giggled. Footsteps sounded outside the door. "Looks like everybody's home." She smiled, standing up and turning on the light.

"Hey, you two." Matrix nodded, stepping through the door. "Have a nice evening?"

"It was lovely, thank you Enzo." The Command.Com kissed her brother on the cheek, then knelt and kissed her other brother on the forehead. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Enzo grinned. "We had dinner and watched a cool quicktime movie. Did _you_ have fun?"

Dot rolled her eyes. "It was fine, thanks. Everyone sit down. Want some cocoa, or java or something?"

"Naw." Enzo yawned. "I'm pretty low-res. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Look at the time!" Dot replied, surprised. "I didn't realize it was so late. You've got school tomorrow. "

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Enzo sighed.

"Sorry we kept him so late." AndrAIa said with a wink at Dot.

"That's all right. You ate your dinner, didn't you Enzo?"

"You don't have to tell him twice!" Matrix laughed. "All health food too – right Sprout?"

"Don't call me that!" the boy yawned.

"Looks like we wore you out!" the game sprite grinned. 

"It's cool. G'night AndrAIa. Night Matrix. We're circuit racing after school tomorrow, right?"

"Sure." Matrix chuckled.

"I'll be along in a little while." Dot said. "Make sure you brush your teeth-"

"OK, OK! Y'don't have to tell me every cycle! Night everybody. Night Bob."

"Sleep tight, Cadet!" Bob called, as the boy disappeared down the hall.

"Thanks, you two. We had a lovely evening. I hope Enzo wasn't too much trouble -"

"He was fine." AndrAIa replied. "We had fun. He was an angel all night. We're happy to take him anytime."

"Well..." Matrix muttered.

"Enzo!"

"Well – thanks just the same. Would you like some java?"

"I'm fine." Matrix said. "Andri?"

"I'm good. Guess we should head home and turn in ourselves. Big day of shopping tomorrow, right Lover?"

Matrix sighed deeply. "Sometimes I miss being in the games..."

The game sprite elbowed him sharply. "Very amusing. You're a regular Johnny O'Binome. Now come along – let's leave this little family to their nest, shall we?"

"Actually..." Matrix frowned. "I'll catch up with you in a nano, Andri. There's something I wanted to talk to Dot and Bob about."

The game sprite raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Won't take long. I'll be right behind you."

"Well, if you say so." AndrAIa shrugged. "Good night, you guys."

"Night AndrAIa. Thanks again." Dot smiled. The game sprite shared a grin with Bob and exited. "So – what did you want to talk to us about, Enzo?" Dot asked, a little warily. "Is something the matter?"

"No – everything's alphanumeric." Matrix shrugged, walking over to the large chair that faced the couch in the little living room. 

Dot joined Bob on the sofa. "So what's processing?" the Guardian asked. "What's the big mystery?"

"No big mystery." The bearded sprite smiled. "Just something that's been nagging at my processor."

"What is it, Enzo?" Dot frowned.

"Well – I'm afraid you're both gonna thing I'm crazy. Gone offline or something..."

Dot and Bob shared a puzzled glance. "I'm sure we won't think that, Enzo. Just tell us. Is something bothering you?"

The big sprite scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I've been giving it a lot of thought. And I know it sounds basic, especially coming from me of all sprites. But... I think you ought to download the protocols to Enzo. You know – make him a cadet."

"What?" Dot gasped.

"I must say - I _am_ a little surprised, Enzo." Bob said, leaning forward to meet the big sprite's gaze. "You've always been dead set against it – at least as far as I can tell. What's changed your mind?"

Matrix smiled sheepishly. "It's hard to explain, Bob. I – he - ... Let's say I saw things from his perspective. I know what it means to him-"

"That's all well and good, Enzo – but that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do!" Dot protested. "He's just a little sprite! Even _you_ were older when – when..."

"I know." The bearded sprite sighed. "It _does_ sound basic."

"Why now, Matrix? What's the rush?"

"Bob, I ... Look – it's hard to explain. Enzo – he sees me, with my icon. He sees AndrAIa and me together. Do you have any idea how that makes him feel? How left out?"

"I take him into the games with me." Bob frowned. "I teach him – or at least I try to. It's not like he isn't part of the team-"

"I know. But he knows that you look after him, make sure he doesn't get hurt. And you should. But he stills knows it. So it isn't really _real_ to him, somehow. Do you understand?"

"I'm not really following this, Little Brother. This doesn't sound like _you_ talking. What brought all this on?"

The big sprite ran a hand over his face wearily, buying a nano to choose his words. "You guys are great to Enzo. The best. Just like you were great to me. But no matter what you do, he's still different. He's a little kid. There's no one else for him to measure himself against, so he has to measure himself against you two. And now me, maybe..."

"Enzo-"

"That's hard. Since you guys are the best, it's _really_ hard. And no matter how much you try, he knows you don't really respect him. You love him, but you don't respect him."

"That's not true!" Dot protested. "Of course I respect Enzo! But he's a child – that's a fact."

"I know." Matrix sighed. "Dot, don't take this wrong. He's not mad at you, and it isn't your fault. But he knows how you look at him, and it drives him offline. Believe me – don't you think I'd know? Me of all people?"

"I never intended him to think that..."

"Of course not." Matrix smiled. "So now, here I am – I'm a Guardian. Enzo knows that Bob downloaded the protocols to me, and he hasn't downloaded the protocols to him. That makes him feel like he doesn't deserve them."

"Matrix, the situation was different! There was a war on. And I fully intended to upload you to the Academy as soon as it was over."

"I know..."

"And then there's the Academy. Don't you think it's unfair to make Enzo a cadet when there's no Academy to attend? Wouldn't it be better to wait – once we've settled Daemon, things are back to normal-"

"_I_ never went to the Academy." Matrix said softly. "But I'm still a Guardian, aren't I?"

"Of course you are." Dot sighed. "But look what you – had to go through... Was it worth all that? Would you want Enzo to have to go through that?"

"It's not fair to make Enzo deal with the consequences of something that happened to _me_. I have no regrets. I'm a Guardian, and I'll always be a Guardian. Thanks, Bob - it's a gift you gave me, and it'll always be part of who I am."

"You deserved it." Bob smiled sadly.

"You know what? I think I did." The big sprite chuckled. "But so does Enzo – he's worked hard. He's trying to learn everything you can teach him, no matter how hard it is for him."

"What about the Academy? There's only so much I _can_ teach him, you know."

"The Academy would be nice." Matrix said softly. "But we don't know if there'll ever be an Academy again. We don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. Daemon could blow all of our ASCIIs off the net-"

"Don't say that!" Dot hissed. 

"But we don't _know_! So why wait? Don't you see? Let's assume there _is_ an Academy again, someday. Maybe there will be. But Enzo wants to be a Guardian because of _you_. Both of you. He wants to share it with you, not with a bunch of sprites he doesn't know. He wants you to see him in his uniform, be proud of him. Why wait until he has to leave Mainframe before you give him that?"

"I never really thought of it that way..." Bob sighed.

"Enzo... What you're saying – is this all stuff that... that you thought? About us?"

"Some of it. Like I said – I think my being here makes it even worse for him. When I got the protocol, became a cadet – it was the best cycle of my life. I was so proud! And it was a million times better because _you_ were there to share it with. I wish we'd been able to share it longer – more than anything. But Enzo _can_ share it longer – if you'll let him."

"What about the infected games, Little Brother? It's more dangerous than ever to go into games now. Is this really the time to think about downloading the protocols to Enzo?"

"You're letting him go into the games, aren't you?" Matrix asked gently. "In which case I don't see that it makes much difference. If anything the kid'll be better prepared if you make him a cadet."

"This is a lot to think about..." Dot whispered.

Matrix smiled. "Look – whatever you decide, you decide. It's not my choice to make. But I'm telling you - nothing you could do would mean more to Enzo. More than anything, he wants you to be believe in him. I know you think he's just a little kid – maybe he is. But I think he's ready. I think he'll surprise you, if you give him a chance."

"I believe in him, Enzo – I really do." Dot said softly. "I believed in you too. Those things I said, after Megabyte... after he – did what he did. I only said them because I was worried about you..."

"I know, Sis. Like I said – it's not your fault. Enzo can't help what he feels, and you can't really understand it. Nobody can, except me. And even for me, it's been a long time."

"I don't know what to say, Matrix. You certainly caught me by surprise." Bob smiled ruefully. "I figured when the time came, you'd be fighting it every step of the way!"

"I know. Like I said, I just kinda – saw - stuff a little differently. I remembered some things." The big sprite stood. "I'm sorry to drop a data bomb on you like this. Like I said, whatever you decide, it's your decision. And Enzo'll be fine. I'm gonna head on back to your apartment. _My_ apartment! See you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Pal." Bob sighed. The big sprite showed himself out, leaving Dot and the Guardian as they'd started the evening, alone.

__

The attack from the web was in full swing, but Dot's mind was consumed with other matters, even as the frenzied activity of the others buzzed around the Principal Office.

__

"Bob – I can't believe you're telling me this! What are you saying?" she exclaimed. "Why now, of all times?"

"Only that I think it'd be best." Bob said softly. "Dot, I know it's hard to accept. But there's a war on. And he's worked really hard-"

"I don't care how hard he's worked – this is my little brother you're talking about! He's only one-one! How can you even think of making him a Guardian?"

"A _cadet_." Bob sighed. "I wasn't all that much older when I got the protocols. I think he's ready."

"But Bob - why now? What's the rush? Let him grow up a little!"

"Dot, we're at war. This invasion from the web is serious business. Believe it or not, I think Enzo can be a real help to me – _if_ I download the protocos to him. Besides – we don't know what's going to happen. To me, to any of us. I might not have the chance to give him the codes later."

"This is insane!" Dot chuckled bitterly. "What are you saying, Bob – that you want him to go to the Academy now? To leave Mainframe?"

"Well – he can't go anywhere now. Not until this invasion is defeated." Bob frowned. "And after that – maybe not right away. There are things that I can teach him myself-"

"Not right away – but soon?"

Bob was silent for a moment. "Yes. Soon. It's what he wants, Dot – to be a Guardian. And the Academy is the only place where he can truly learn to do that. Don't you want that for him, Dot?"

"I want him to be happy." Dot whispered, wiping away a tear. "But I want him here – with me! He's only a little sprite..."

"Well - he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while." Bob said gently. "I just think the time is right – I may never get another chance. And he deserves it..."

"He's all the family I have left, you know. He's all I have!"

"Hey!" Bob called out. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hmmm?" Dot murmured. "Oh – sorry! I drifted off..."

"Have we lived together that long already?" Bob sighed dramatically, stealing a bit more of the covers from Dot's side of the docking bay. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really." Dot said softly. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's all right." Bob chuckled. He leaned across the bed and softly met Dot's lips with his own. "I wasn't saying anything important."

"Uh-huh." Dot nodded absently.

"So – what did you think of what your brother had to say?"

"I wish I knew." The Command.Com sighed. "It certainly came as a complete surprise to me."

"Your brother's changed a lot since I met him. Met him _again_." Bob mused. "I think Little Enzo's had a lot to do with that."

"Maybe." Dot whispered. "I don't really know him, Bob. Maybe I don't really know either of them. All of that stuff Enzo said – I never knew he felt that way. Either of him."

"Me neither. But I think you know your brothers pretty well. Nobody could know Enzo as well as Matrix does – not even you. He's lived it all already."

"Not all of it. Matrix didn't have to deal with an older version of himself when he was a boy."

"Good point." Bob chuckled.

"Bob, do you – do you think it's all true, what Matrix said? Do you think Enzo believes I don't respect him? Do you think I _don't _respect him?"

"I don't think Enzo looks at it like that." Bob said gently. "He doesn't understand it like that. But if Matrix said it, well - I think there must be something to it. It must be pretty hard for Enzo being the only kid around. And he knows we'll never treat him as an equal, no matter what he does – 'cause he'll always be a little sprite to us. I think he might look at it that way."

"I don't want him to think that!" Dot sighed. "I've always tried to make him feel special, to believe in himself..."

"You've done a great job." Bob smiled. "But he's still your little brother, no matter what either of you say."

"And you think it's even harder for him – with Matrix being here? The protocols, AndrAIa, everything?"

"It's possible..."

The Command.Com closed her eyes. "So you agree with Matrix, then. You want to make him a cadet now – not later."

"I didn't say that." Bob protested, kissing her forehead. "I _do_ think it would make Enzo pretty happy. I think we both knew that all along. That doesn't mean I think it's the right thing to do, though."

"There's always a little more. I let him go into the games with you. So now what? He wants to be a cadet. If I let him be a cadet, what happens? He'll want to go to the Academy. And maybe I'll never see him again..."

"Dot!" Bob sighed. "Don't get all offline about this. There _is_ no Academy, first of all – and there won't be for a very long time. And if Enzo is gonna be a Guardian some cycle – well, he'd have to go eventually."

"Eventually. Not when he's a little sprite who isn't even one-one yet..."

"There's not much danger of that happening anytime soon." Bob said gently. "So don't worry about it. Dot, it's going to be your decision. Like you told me once – you're Enzo's guardian. To mend and defend. Nothing's going to happen unless you think it's right."

The Command.Com sat in silence, staring straight ahead, for several nanos. "No." she said finally.

Bob frowned quizzically. "No _what_?"

"No, it's not my decision. It's _our_ decision." She grabbed the Guardian's hands in her own. "Bob, when you came to live here, we decided that we were going to be a family. That means you have a say in what happens to Enzo. I know you're not his – you know..."

"Sure."

"And I'm not his mother. But he's our responsibility. Both of us. I'm not going to lock you out every time something important happens in his life."

Bob arched an eyebrow. He felt a rush of gratitude, of pride as Dot's words struck home. There was something else, too – a nagging at the pit of his stomach. Like a great chasm was opening up in front of him. "Dot – that's... I don't know what to say. If you mean it... He is _your_ little brother..."

"You're not forcing this one on me, Buster!" Dot smiled bitterly. "You can bet your bitmap I mean it."

"So – I guess we have to decide, then." The Guardian sighed.

"I guess we do." Dot echoed. They sat in silence for several nanos, before the Guardian reached over and deleted the light.

The old sprite hummed absently to himself as he busily tended the bonsai directory trees in the arboretum. He tipped the silver can in his hand, sending a silvery blue stream of data into the soil of a particularly ornate planter. "Dum de dum de dum... There you are, Little Friend! Strong and green you'll grow, won't you? Hmmm hmmm...."

"You wanted to talk to us, Phong?"

The old sprite spun and smiled at his two visitors. "Ah, AndrAIa, Enzo – come in, come in, my Children. Please sit down, be comfortable."

"Uh – _where_?" Matrix asked sheepishly, looking around the domed room.

"Oh, Dear. I had always intended to place a bench or two in here. I do not feel the need to sit, you see, and so rarely do I receive visitors here..."

"That's all right, Phong." AndrAIa grinned, stifling a laugh.

"Please – this is s tea garden, in the ancient tradition. It is a place for contemplation and reflection. The Lotus 1-2-3 position is, I am told, a most reflective one for bipedal sprites like yourselves. Will you sit?"

"Sure..." Matrix shrugged. He and AndrAIa arranged themselves cross-legged on the floor, the game sprite achieving the position with considerably more ease than her partner. They were now eye level with their host.

"This place is so beautiful, Phong! I've never been in here before. Has it always been here?"

"Since long before you were compiled, Young AndrAIa. I find it to be most restful, tending my trees. The pace of the city seems not to intrude so much, in here."

"It's alphanumeric, Phong." Matrix smiled, a bit awkwardly. "Um – what was it you wanted to see us about?"

"Ah... Patience is a commodity rarer than gold in the young, is it not?" Phong nodded sagely as Matrix blushed. "So I shall be direct, yes? My Son, you have achieved a measure of experience that is most unusual. You have seen things, been places, that most sprites would never dream of."

"I guess..." the big sprite shrugged.

"And you, Child – it is my suspicion that you are the only game sprite ever to have successfully left the confines of game space – although of course I have no way of knowing this for certain. Your perspective is at the very least unusual, and more likely unique."

"I suppose." AndrAIa smiled sheepishly. "I've never really thought about it. What matters is what is, not what isn't. Or was."

The old sprite chuckled. "Indeed, Child – it is this very directness which sets you apart."

"Why are you telling us this, Phong?" AndrAIa queried.

"Ah, to be so young again. My children – it occurs to me that Mainframe is extremely fortunate. Not only that we survived the system restart, thank the User, but that we have such a wealth of remarkable sprites among us. Yes, we are most fortunate..."

"Uh – thanks." Matrix frowned.

"Mind you, I wish that Mouse was still among us. Her talents were rare and valuable. And the young surfr is a remarkable sprite as well – his abilities are most unusual. Still – we are most fortunate. Not since before the destruction of the twin city has Mainframe had so many remarkable resources to draw upon..."

The old sprite's face darkened at the mention of the tragedy that had, once, been Mainframe's darkest hour. "It was a terrible, terrible thing, Children – none who were there shall ever forget it."

"You can say that again." Matrix whispered. AndrAIa silently grabbed his hand in her own.

Phong smiled sadly. "But a toddler you were, Enzo. Your life was changed perhaps more than any among us fortunate enough to survive. But survive we did. With the destruction of the twin city, much changed in Mainframe. With so few sprites remaining, we were forced to consolidate power and authority. The very way in which the system was administered was altered drastically."

"I remember Dot talking about it..."

"Indeed, My Son. Your sister Dot is a remarkable sprite. But the work she does – it was never intended that it be done by one sprite alone. She is the Command.Com, yes – just as I am the System Administrator. But she is so many more things – some of them official duties, and some much more personal."

"So – what's this got to do with us?" Matrix asked.

"It is simple, Child. Your talents and experiences are vital – both of you. Mainframe may be under threat again at any time. It is my belief that the system would be better served if your roles in its defense were elevated in importance."

"How so?" AndrAIa frowned. "Increased – in importance?"

Phong smiled and twirled his fingers. "Dot is our Command.Com, children. She has the confidence and even the love of the people of Mainframe, and much deserved it is. Bob is our Guardian, and he also is a symbol of strength and confidence to the city. And, of course, he is ably assisted by your eager brother, Young Matrix."

"Of course." The bearded sprite grinned.

The old sprite tapped his fingers thoughtfully on his forehead and continued. "My Son, your experiences in the games and indeed the net are unique. You are a Guardian. No, do not protest – you are, Child. Your leadership among our forces in the effort to oust Megabyte was admired by all who witnessed it. I believe that you would make a superb Chief of Security for the city."

"Me?" Matrix exclaimed. "Chief of Security?"

"Yes, My Son. It was always intended that it would be a separate program – Dot only assumed direct command because there was no one else. You would report directly to your sister, of course. Your skills and experiences would seem to be a perfect match for this function, and indeed you have the confidence of our security forces already."

"Phong, I – I'm surprised. If you think I can, if you think I... should... Of course I'll do it."

"Of course you will." Phong smiled.

"That's wonderful, Sparky!" AndrAIa grinned, kissing a bearded cheek. "Dot and Bob will be so proud!"

"Er – thanks!" the big sprite replied. "Chief of Security..."

"Now – as for you, Young AndrAIa..." The game sprite arched an eyebrow. "Do not think that your remarkable abilities have escaped my grasp. You're technical skill is remarkable – indeed, in Mouse's absence I would venture to call you the most gifted engineer in all of Mainframe."

"That's probably true." The game sprite nodded.

"Modest!" Matrix muttered.

"Shut up!" she growled, elbowing the big sprite in the ribs.

"Indeed, Child – your lack of pretense does you credit. I know that your opinions will always be honestly and openly given. And your abilities in the area of physical defense, well – I can say with confidence that they would give any attacker pause."

"Agreed." Matrix nodded.

"I had grown accustomed to Mouse's assistance around the Principal Office, Children. As remarkable as her technical skill was, yours is not far behind it, Young AndrAIa. I would be most pleased if you would agree to become Mainframe's System Engineer."

"System Engineer? Really?" AndrAIa grinned. "Pixelacious!"

"Yes, Child. My right-hand sprite, if you will – although, of course, you may feel free to stand on my left at any time. You would be my closest associate in the Principal Office, Young AndrAIa."

"Of course, Phong! I'm flattered that you have that much confidence in me. I'm no Mouse, but I'll do my best."

"Splendid!" Phong nodded happily. "Then it is decided – and it is a fine cycle for Mainframe as well. Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Phong." Matrix smiled. "Does Dot know about all this?"

The old sprite looked over his glasses at the young man. "My Boy, it is my function as System Administrator to decide all matters of, well – _function_. But of course I have discussed this with the Command.Com. She approved most enthusiastically – in fact, there may even have been a tear or two..."

"So you think it's the right time, then?"

"I suppose." Dot sighed. "It's as right as any time ever will be. But it still feels wrong."

"Dot... Like I said, if you're not sure about this, we don't have to do it. If you have any doubts at all-"

"Of course I have doubts. I always have doubts. It's in my code..."

"We don't have to do this now." Bob said gently. "We can wait as long as you think we should. There's no rush."

"No – as long as we wait, it won't matter. I'll still have doubts. It'll never feel right. Enzo knows Enzo better than anyone, and I trust him. Besides – with the other changes, maybe it's just meant to be. Maybe this is the cycle for everyone to move on."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm not. But I never will be."

The Guardian wrapped his arm around Dot and smiled. "Well – think of the look on his face when we tell him. Concentrate on that, and forget about the other stuff."

"That's what keeps me going..."

The small figure on the zip board made it's way quickly through Baudway, towards the diner. Frisket picked his nose up off his paws and stared intently, watching the figure grow larger. Finally, he barked once, loudly, and took off at a trot on an intercept course.

"Hey Frisket! Hiya Boy!" Enzo grinned, hopping off his zip board. The dog gleefully planted his feet on the boy's chest and licked his face. "Ha ha! Miss me Boy?"

Enzo wrapped his arms around the dog's muscular neck and scratched roughly. "Like that, Boy?" Frisket responded by thumping his tail loudly on the street. "C'mon, Frisket – let's go inside. Wanna go inside?" The pooch nodded and fell in at Enzo's side.

The youngster loudly threw the door open and stormed into the diner. "Hey, Cecil. What's processing?"

"_Bon soir, Monsieur_." The server said stiffly. 

"Where's Bob an' Dot?" the boy asked, grabbing an energy bar off the counter and downing it in two bites.

"Zey are downstairs, _Mon Petit_." Cecil replied. He cast a frown in Frisket's direction. "You are bringing ze _dog_ inside now? Zis is a fine dining establishment, not a boarding kennel!"

"Sorr-ry!" Enzo scowled. "C'mon Frisket – I know when we're not wanted..." The youngster grabbed another energy bar and took off through the kitchen and down the stairs, the dog at his heels.

"Look who's home! How was school?" Dot smiled from the sofa as he entered the little apartment.

"Cool." Enzo replied, around a mouthful of energy bar. He absently handed the rest of the snack to Frisket, who devoured it in one bite. He waved at Bob and headed towards his room.

"Hey – where do you think _you're_ going?" Bob called out, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Huh? I was just gonna go grab my organizer and play-"

"When a cadet enters a room, he's supposed to report to the senior officer present." Bob said sternly. "Didn't I teach you that?"

Enzo frowned in puzzlement. "But, I – uh... Sorry. I guess...."

"Well?" Bob asked.

"Well, uh..."

"Well – come over here and report, then!" Dot stifled a giggle and shook her head.

Enzo slowly walked over, unsure of whether the Guardian was serious or not. "Um – Cadet Matrix. Reporting to, uh – the living room. Sir?"

"You shouldn't be wearing those." Bob frowned, pointing to the boy's collar.

"M-my pins? But – why?" Enzo asked tentatively.

"They aren't standard issue uniform, Cadet." The Guardian sighed deeply. "Since the rest of your uniform isn't up to standard either, I suppose we can make an exception." 

"But-"

"Maybe we should do something about that." Bob said. "I think a change of clothes might be in order."

"A change – of clothes?' Enzo whispered. "Bob, I don't understand! Dot?"

"Does he have to spell it out for you?" Dot smiled, brushing the hair out of the boy's eyes. "Congratulations, Little Brother."

"Congratulations?" Enzo gasped, a strange thought creeping into the corners of his processor.

Bob allowed himself a smile at last. "Since you follow me into every game now, Enzo, we may as well make it official. There aren't many of us left. If you're willing, I'd like to download the Guardian protocol to you."

"Bob!" Enzo whispered, feeling his knees start to buckle. "No way! D'you mean it?"

"I do. I think you're ready, Enzo. But it's a serious commitment. If you're not ready to accept-"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Enzo shouted, pumping his fists. "I can't believe it! But – why now?"

"Because you deserve it, Enzo. You've worked very hard. Like I said – there aren't many of us left now. Things might get worse before they get better, and there's no telling when or even if there'll ever be an Academy again. The sooner you join the Collective, the more I can teach you."

"Join the C-collective?" Enzo could barely believe he was even saying the words. "Oh Bob..."

"I always knew you'd do it!" Dot said, forcing a smile to her face and grabbing her brother by the shoulders. "Never a doubt in my mind."

"Thanks!" Enzo beamed. "I can't even believe this! What – what do I have to do?"

"Well..." Bob began. "First – you have to convince me that you understand just how serious this is." 

"I understand!" Enzo nodded hastily.

"Hmmm. Being a Guardian is about more than a nice uniform and a keytool, Enzo. It's about committing your life to the by-laws of the Collective. To mend and defend. What does that mean to you?"

"It means being brave." The youngster said breathlessly. "Always thinking about the system first – never about yourself. Doing the right thing all the time, and... and never giving up. And working hard and training and practicing and everything!" The boy paused, catching his breath. "And being the best! Just like you, Bob."

"Oh, Enzo!" Dot smiled.

"That's a pretty good answer, Cadet." Bob laughed. "And thanks. Do you also understand that what I'm asking you to do could be dangerous? Daemon is out there, and she wants to destroy the Collective – and that means all of us. Even you."

"I don't care!" Enzo growled. "I'm not afraid of Daemon or Megabyte or anybody else. I wanna be a Guardian, and fight her. She can't win! Just like Megabyte couldn't. I wanna help you save the net, Bob – please!"

Dot ran a hand over her face and sighed. Bob reached over and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Let's not worry about that for right now, Partner. But I think you get the picture." 

Enzo nodded briskly, breathing hard. He almost pinched himself, convinced he was dreaming, but held back at the last nano, not wanting to look basic in front of Bob. The boy couldn't quite bring himself to believe it was real, it was happening. It _couldn't_ be! But it was!

"Calm down, Pal!" Bob chuckled. "Now we're all set for the good part. You ready?"

"Ready!" Enzo whispered, closing his eyes.

Bob smiled at Dot and cleared his throat. "Enzo Matrix, do you solemnly swear that, to the best of your ability, you will uphold the by-laws of the Guardian Collective, and fight for the ideals they represent, for as long as you're processing?"

"I swear." The boy said softly, trembling a little.

"Do you swear to protect and defend the Collective against all threats?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear all of this of your own free will?"

"Yeah. I mean – I swear!" Enzo whispered, feeling his knees buckling under him.

"Good boy. As the Academy is offline, I hereby invoke emergency protocol ninety-five one-oh. Your icon, please." The youngster reached a trembling hand to his hat, and carefully removed his black and white icon. He handed it to the Guardian, who smiled reassuringly.

Bob removed his own icon and held it close to the boy's own. "Command Line – download Guardian protocol to version one point zero." A stream of data passed between the two discs for a moment, then Enzo's icon reformatted itself. Bob handed the newly gold and black disc back to the boy, who stared at it, open-mouthed.

"Go ahead." Bob said softly. Enzo started to reach for his hat, then stopped, stared at Bob and, after a nano's hesitation, affixed the icon above his heart. He paused, breathed deeply, and reached for the icon.

"No – wait!" Dot hissed. Enzo froze, hand in mid-air, looking at her quizzically. The Command.Com sighed and stared at him in silence. She reached out a hand and gently twirled his cap, forcing a smile. "Sorry." She whispered. "Go ahead – Cadet."

Enzo grinned ecstatically and tried to steady his hand. The room fell away – only his hand and the gold and black disc were real. Closing his eyes, the boy grasped the icon lightly in two fingers and turned. He felt his body tingle for a nano, felt his knees shaking. 

Finally, the opened his eyes, half expecting to find himself lying in his bed. To his immense relief, he wasn't – Dot and Bob were grinning at him, and Frisket was barking loudly. He looked down to find himself clad in a blue and gold jumpsuit, sturdy black boots covering his feet and ankles. And affixed to his chest, the black and gold icon. The Guardian icon. "Alphanumeric..."

"Congratulations, Cadet!" Bob grinned, saluting. 

Enzo beamed back, raising his arm in response and standing up stock straight. "Thanks, Bob!" he whispered. He held the stiff salute until his arm began to ache, and Bob laughed.

"All right, already!" Dot sniffed. "C'mere." She enveloped him in her arms. "Congratulations, Cadet."

"Thanks, Dot!" the boy laughed, hugging her back "I can't believe it! I'm a Guardian, Dot! I'm a Guardian! _Me_!"

"I know!" she chuckled, wiping her eyes.

"Way to go, Enzo." Bob smiled. The boy saluted again. "I think you can do better than that!" The Guardian grabbed Enzo's hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You've really earned this, Partner."

"You mean it, Bob?"

"Yup." The Guardian nodded. "Welcome to the Collective, Enzo. I know you'll be a credit to it."

"Thanks!" Enzo whispered, the emotions swirling through his brain far too rapidly for him to process them. He sheepishly punched the Guardian on the shoulder and smiled lopsidedly at his sister.

"Oh, Enzo..." she sighed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" she laughed. The boy grinned and she ruffled his hair gently. "Just promise me that you'll always be careful, Little Brother. Promise you'll always come home to me."

"Promise."

"And always listen to Bob. He's the best – right? Promise!"

"I promise!" 

"Okay - Guardian." She said softly, hugging him again, reflexively reaching to twirl his cap before catching herself. "Just be the best Guardian you can, and everything will work out fine."

"Thanks, Sis." Frisket barked and stood up on his hind legs, licking the boy's face. "That's right, Boy – it's me! I'm a cadet now!" he laughed. "Dontcha recognize me, Frisket? Cool uniform, huh? I'm never takin' it off!"

The youngster's eyes brightened and he bounced up and down excitedly. "Hey – I wanna go show Matrix and Andri my uniform! Can we, Dot? Please? It's _so_ cool! Matrix is gonna end-file! Can we go?"

"Sure." She chuckled. "I think they're over at the Principal Office..."

"And of course you know, Child, that this is the weapons status array. All of the internal defenses of the Principal Office can be reviewed from this workstation."

"Sure." Matrix nodded "And this port provides a direct link to the archives, right?"

"That is so, My Son." Phong smiled. "The security of the archives is one of the most vital of your new duties."

"I had some thoughts about that." AndrAIa added. "I've been working on a way to tie in core energy directly to the archive security systems using a feedback loop."

"You're the System Engineer." Phong smiled. "Your youthful energies will be a welcome addition to the Principal Office, Children. Though I suspect that keeping up with you may deplete my energies just as quickly..."

"Hey! You guys!" The three sprites turned as Enzo burst into the command center. Matrix and AndrAIa's jaws dropped. Phong adjusted his glasses and raised an eyebrow.

The boy was on them in a burst of speed, making a beeline towards the game sprite, Frisket at his heels. "Look! _Look!_ Can you believe it?"

"Enzo!" AndrAIa gasped. "What in the net-"

"I did it! I did it, AndrAIa!" Enzo laughed. "Can you believe it?"

"I believe it!" she giggled, kneeling and embracing the beaming cadet. "I never doubted it for a nano, Guardian. I'm so proud..."

"Thanks! Thanks..." Enzo sighed, his world in perfect harmony. "Oh Andri – I can't believe it! I thought I'd never be a Guardian, I thought it'd never happen-"

"I told you, didn't I? You should listen to me – I know what I'm talking about!"

"Way to go, Enzo." Matrix said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. Bob and Dot entered the command center and stood behind the bearded sprite.

Enzo stepped back from the game sprite and looked up at Matrix. "Matrix, I did it! I really did it! I'm a Guardian!"

"You sure are!" the big sprite chuckled.

"Just like you." Enzo said softly. Matrix winked and held out his hand. Enzo shook it firmly. "I'm a Guardian, Matrix!"

"I'd heard that!" Matrix grinned. "I always knew you'd do it, Kid. You just had to believe in yourself."

"So you're cool? You don't mind?" I know you were worried-"

"Hey – I told you. I believe in you. I know what you're made of. You're gonna make me proud, I know it."

"Thanks!" the boy grinned. "I am, Matrix – I'll do real good! You'll see! We're gonna be an awesome team!"

"We're Matrixes!" the bearded sprite laughed, picking up the youngster and playfully tossing him in the air like a Guardian doll. "No User or virus better pick a fight with Guardian Matrix – right?"

"Right!" Enzo giggled. Matrix set him down and he raced over to Phong. "Didya see my new uniform, Phong? Didya see it?"

"Indeed, Young Guardian. I remember well when Bob first came to us in Mainframe, how regal he looked in his uniform. It filled me with a feeling of confidence and pride, Child. I felt that same confidence and pride when I first saw your brother on the ramparts in his uniform, fighting off the web invasion. I feel it now."

"Really?"

"Mainframe is in good hands, My Son. Bob is our defender, and Matrix stands at his side. Now you have joined them. It is indeed an auspicious day."

"Gee – thanks, Phong!" Enzo grinned. "Cool! AndrAIa – didya see these boots? They're awesome, Dude! Totally high-res!"

Matrix chuckled and turned to Bob and Dot. "You guys don't waste a lot of time, do you?" he said softly.

"There didn't seem to be much point." Dot sighed. "We thought a lot about what you said, Enzo. We thought about a lot of things. And we decided."

"He'll be fine." Bob smiled.

"Who'd know him better than you?" Dot shrugged. "If you say he's ready, I believe you. It's one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I trust you – Little Brother."

The big sprite watched as Enzo gleefully explained the finer points of his new wardrobe to Phong and AndrAIa. "Thanks, Sis. He'll be great. He's got the best teacher in the world."

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to teach _you_ more." Bob sighed.

"You taught me everything." The bearded sprite whispered. He turned and smiled. "You both did. And you're teaching Enzo, too. I don't think you can ever really understand what this means to him, you guys. Thanks for trusting me."

"Thanks for caring so much about Enzo." Dot smiled, grabbing his hand. "And congratulations to you, too!"

"Hey you guys – this is awesome!" Enzo interrupted. "I wish I had a keytool like you did, Bob. Wouldn't that be alphanumeric? D'ya think I'll ever have a keytool, you guys?"

"Someday!" Bob chuckled. 

"Man – I wish a game cube would drop! I wanna go into a game as a real Guardian, y'know? And I wanna see what it feels like, now that I've got the programming. I wonder if I'm any different..." The boy closed his eyes and screwed up his face in intense concentration. "I don't _feel_ any different! Crash it all!"

Matrix and Bob burst out in laughter, and AndrAIa sympathetically wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder. "You're different, Enzo – believe me!" Matrix said. "You're a Guardian now. A protector of systems. To mend and defend. It's always gonna be a big part of who you are from now on."

"Dude!" Enzo grinned. To hear Matrix say it like that, in plain DOS – it all came crashing over him. It was real. He _was_ a Guardian now – he was his own sprite. A protector of systems. And no one could ever take it away from him…


	2. Chapter II

PART II

PAST

"Go around and cut him off, Enzo!" Bob shouted. "Use your sword!"

"I'm on it!" Enzo replied, sweating in his heavy silver chain mail. Bob continued to keep the towering swordsman occupied as the boy positioned himself in front of the barred iron door at the far end of the large chamber in which the three figures stood.

As if on cue, the User launched a furious series of attacks against Bob, driving him back a few steps. He quickly turned and made a dash for the inner keep, pulling up short at the sight of the small figure guarding the door, sword in hand. "Not so fast, User!" the boy snarled.

The green-armored User hesitated for a nano, then slowly advanced on Enzo, sword poised. He launched a quick attack, which the boy parried with his shield arm, panting with exertion as he held the User's weapon at bay.

The clatter of metallic footfalls was heard and the User spun, just as Bob swung his broadsword, two-handed. The weapon rang resoundingly against the green knight's icon. The figure shimmered for a nano. 

Dazed, the User raised his shield to hold the Guardian at bay, only to stagger back as Enzo blistered the icon with his rapier. The green knight staggered back a few steps, his helmeted head swiveling between his two rivals. "Keep it up!" Bob hissed, slowly advancing. He feinted an attack, opening the User's defenses and allowing Enzo so slip his rapier through to the icon once more. The green figure shimmered again.

"Good, Enzo! He can't take much more." The weakened User launched a half-hearted overhand blow at Enzo, which the youngster easily blocked on his shield. Bob seized the opportunity and stabbed at the icon again. The green knight shimmered, fell to his knees and blinked into nothingness.

"All _right_!" Enzo shouted. He slapped a metal-gloved hand towards Bob.

"Ow!" the Guardian yelped. "No high fives with armor on, Enzo – new rule."

"What?"

The Guardian ripped his helmet off, the Cadet following suit "You can't _talk_ in these things!" 

"Dude – that was awesome!" Enzo beamed.

"Yeah, good job, Knight. C'mon – let's finish this thing off and go home."

"But we beat the User – what's left?"

"Gotta recover the Holy Grail – remember?" Bob grinned. He walked over to the barred and chained door to the inner keep. He brought his broadsword over his head and shattered the metal locking chain with a powerful blow. "After you, Cadet..."

"Coolness!" Enzo whispered, stepping through the door. The inner keep was a small, Spartan room, featureless but for a raised dais in the center, upon which sat a small stonework chalice. Its design was simple but elegant, with a fine, basic filigree pattern around its sides.

"Dude!" Enzo gasped. "It's beautiful!" Indeed, there was an air of magic and majesty to the simple flagon. "Can – can I pick it up?"

"Go ahead." Bob grinned, leaning on his sword.

"No traps or anything?"

"Just the gauntlet we ran to get here. Go ahead, Enzo – just remember what I told you to say."

"OK." The boy said softly. He set down his rapier and shield and slowly stepped up to the dais. "In the name of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table!" The youngster said in a low voice, fingers closing around the base of the cup. He lifted it and held it to his chest.

****"GAME OVER"

****

When the boy's vision returned, he and Bob stood on a quiet street on Level 31, and his hands were clasped around empty air. There was a nano of emptiness inside him, too. "Cursors!" he said softly.

"I know." Bob smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's really something, isn't it?"

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "That's basic – as soon as you finish the quest and find the grail, and you get to hold it – the game's over!"

"I know. That's the whole idea, I think. Some things just aren't meant to be possessed, Enzo."

"What do you mean, Bob?" the youngster frowned.

"Don't worry about it." The Guardian chuckled. "C'mon – since we're on Level 31 anyway, let's head over to Al's and get an energy shake."

"OK, cool!" Enzo smiled, the memory of the grail quickly fading into the recesses of his processor. "That was an alphanumeric game, Bob!"

"Yeah, I like that one. It's not easy, but it rewards patience and teamwork. Remember that, Cadet – patience and teamwork are important in games, especially the good ones."

"Right. Like that User in there – he couldn't stand up to both of us, but if I'd tried to fight him alone-"

"Exactly." Bob grinned.

"Is the icon always their weak spot, Bob?"

"Not always. A lot of the time. It's a lot easier to figure stuff out when you have a keytool, Enzo – all we have to go on are our senses and our processors. I'm lucky – I've played a lot of these games before. But you haven't, so you've got to learn to trust your instincts."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"It's not easy, believe me." They stood before Al's Wait and Eat, and Bob held the door open for his pupil. "That's why I don't tell you everything Enzo – even when I know it."

That made Enzo feel strange, kind of glad and scared at the same time and a little proud too. The pair sat in a booth. "That's cool, Bob. I'll learn – I promise."

"I know ya will." Bob chuckled. He waved at Al's Waiter, but the figure behind the counter was dozing, a cigar dangling between his lips. "Hey!" Bob shouted.

"Huh?" Al's Waiter mumbled, shaking his head dazedly. "Now...serving... number... two..."

"Uh... Ex-cuse me?" Bob sighed. "Couple of energy shakes for me and my partner, please. This cycle, if possible!" Enzo giggled.

"Oh! Sure... Any...thing...for...you...........Bob." the waiter replied. "Hey... Al! Two...energy...shakes...on...the...double..."

"What?!"

"I was in a game with them, once." Bob smiled. "They weren't any faster inside. Although Al can belch pretty well... You were there, too – right after you almost erased Dot with the magnet. Remember – you rebooted into a damsel?"

"You didn't hafta bring that up." Enzo scowled. "It wasn't exactly my best cycle!"

"Sorry!" Bob laughed. "But it _was_ the first time you won a game – remember? You just have to look on the bright side."

"I guess. Say – I won that one by pounding on the knight's icon, too!"

"So you did. File and store, Kiddo."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I get it, Bob!"

"So how did it feel in there, Guardian – different?"

"Yeah – I guess!" the boy grinned. "It's hard to describe it. I just felt more like I... _belonged – _y'know?"

"Sure."

"When the cube hit, I – I dunno. It's like I knew where it was, and I just started heading towards it. I didn't even really think about it, like I used to. I was just going towards it before I realized it. And then – once I was inside..."

"Yeah?"

The youngster smiled. "It's weird. I guess I was thinking clearer or something. All I was worried about was winning the game and making sure everyone was OK. I wasn't thinking about any of the other stuff I usually do."

"That's good." Bob nodded. "That's what a Guardian feels like, Cadet. Once you're in the game, you've got responsibilities. The codes help you focus on that, but part of it's still up to you, too. That's what all the hard work and training is for."

"Coolness!" Al's Waiter shuffled slowly over to them and set a pair of energy shakes on the table.

"Here...ya...go... Bob." The binome said. "On...the...house."

"Thanks!" Bob chuckled. "Tell Al Dot says Hi."

"What?!"

Bob shook his head and raised his glass. "To Guardian Matrix."

"Both of 'em!" Enzo grinned. The boy took a huge slurp of his shake. "Ahhh! Pure energy!"

"Like _you_ need any more of _that_." Bob laughed.

"Just end file!" Enzo growled playfully. He sat back and reverently ran his hands up and down his sleeves. "Isn't this uniform awesome, Bob?"

"Nothing like your first cadet uniform, is there? You wear it to bed last cycle?"

"Well..." Enzo grinned sheepishly. "I took the boots off."

"Good!" Bob chuckled.

Enzo sipped his shake again. "Thanks for makin' me a cadet, Bob. It's so totally cool-"

"No more of that." Bob scolded. "I told you before – you earned it. You've worked hard."

"I know... But you didn't hafta do it. You've already got Matrix to help you-"

"Can't have too many good Guardians. And if you work hard, you can be a good guardian, Enzo. I know it."

"Thanks! And I'm gonna keep working hard, too – I promise! I'm gonna be as good as you are someday..."

"You will if I have anything to say about it!" Bob laughed. "Let's finish these shakes and head back. Gotta report back to the P.O. after a game, right Cadet?"

"Right, Guardian!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, Phong – I can't make any sense of it either. It's almost like she didn't _want_ us to know what she did."

"Indeed, Young AndrAIa." The old sprite sighed. "The ways are viruses are riddles wrapped inside of mysteries. But then - who better to design a defense against one, I suppose..."

"That was the general idea." The game sprite said. "But I'm still not comfortable with this whole business. Look at this sequence – she's piggybacked an undo command on top of a file encryption! Why would she want to do that?"

"Indeed, Child."

"I hope Bob knows what he's doing..." 

"We have entrusted the defense of the system to our Guardian, Child." Phong said gently. "He has proven his worthiness of that trust, over and over. I am troubled, as you are – but I feel we must trust our Guardian's judgement in this matter."

"You're right, Phong." The young woman smiled wearily. "Bob's earned our trust. But we're going to be puzzling over these changes for a long time."

"Ah, our Chief of Security returns – and our Command.Com. I trust the review of the troops went well?"

"Very well, thanks Phong." Matrix nodded. The bearded sprite was a cutting figure in the green coat and breeches of the Security Chief. "I'd like to see Megabyte try to go up against us now – we'd kick his ASCII."

"Enzo!" Dot sighed. "I don't know where you boys picked up that mouth of yours! How was your first cycle on the job, System Engineer?"

"Pixelacious. A day spent in Phong's scintillating company – what more could a sprite ask for?"

"Er – you flatter me, Child!" Phong blushed. "Indeed..."

"We all know Phong loves to surround himself with pretty young ladies!" the game sprite winked at Dot, who stifled a giggle.

"Oh!" Phong gasped, giggling and turning a brighter shade of red. "Of course I – that is – I mean…"

Matrix choked down a laugh and smiled at the game sprite. "Should I be jealous, Andri?"

"Hardly!" the young woman wrapped an arm around his waist. "I never could resist a man in uniform..."

"You two!" Dot laughed. "I heard the game cube leaving a while ago – are Bob and Enzo back yet?"

"No, Child."

"Stopped off at Al's for an energy shake, no doubt." AndrAIa added.

"So many changes." Dot smiled wearily. "It's hard to keep them all straight. Enzo's a Guardian, Matrix is the Security Chief. AndrAIa's the System Engineer. It seems like last cycle you were all little sprites!"

"Who's a little sprite?" Enzo asked, leading Bob into the command center.

"Nobody, Cadet." His sister chuckled. "How was the game?"

"Awesome! It was like Wizards and Warriors, except without the killer carrots. We had to survive a bunch of stuff and beat the User to this pixelacious cup. It was a blast! And we kicked his bitmap."

"Sounds fun. Did you feel any different in there?"

"Yeah, it was kinda weird, sorta like what Matrix told me." The boy noticed his older self at last. "Dude – you look totally cool!"

"Thanks – you too!" the big sprite laughed. 

An alarm filled the air, jerking the six sprite's attention to the console. "What's that?" Enzo shouted, covering his ears.

"Oh, dear. There has been an unauthorized access to the system – from the net!"

"Raise shields!" Dot and Matrix said simultaneously. "Sorry!" the Command.Com mumbled.

"I am picking up a ship, Children." Phong hissed. "Tracking on a direct course for the Principal Office. On Vidwindow."

"Scramble all CPUs!" Matrix barked.

"I _know_ that ship..." Bob said softly, staring at the still fuzzy image on the vidwindow.

"CPU's – move to intercept. Heading two-zero by one-zero-five! Units twelve through twenty-five form a cordon around the P.O.-"

"Wait!" Bob shouted. "Open a channel!"

"But, Bob-"

"Trust me, Matrix." The Guardian said calmly. "Unidentified ship – please state your identity and function at once!"

There was a crackle of static. "Why, Bob – I thought you was never gonna ask!"

"Mouse!" Dot laughed.

"I'd know that ship anywhere." Bob grinned. "Greetings, Mouse. Long time no see. Ray with you?"

"He sure is, Honey. And just as precious as ever. How you doin'?"

"We're pretty frosty, Mouse. You?"

"Good, Sugar. Thanks for askin'. Thought we'd pop in and pay you folks a visit. Break out the good china!"

"You got it, Mouse. Head for landing bay seven." Bob grinned.

"Roger, Handsome, bay seven. Mouse out."

Matrix breathed deeply, his shoulders unclenching. "Lower shields. CPU's report back to base." He grinned at AndrAIa. "I thought maybe Phong was testing me there for a nano..."

"I would never deceive you in such a way, Child." Phong scolded. "Not in a matter of this importance. Come – let us go to meet the arrival of our old friends."

"Cool – Ray's back!" Enzo laughed. "Maybe he can give me some more surfing lessons!"

"It'll be wonderful to see them again." Dot said, wrapping an arm around Bob's waist as they walked towards the landing bay. "Isn't it odd, though? They've barely been gone!"

"Maybe they got homesick!" Enzo offered.

"Maybe..." The Command.Com wrapped her other arm around the boy's shoulder. "That doesn't sound like Mouse though – does it Bob? You've known her longer than I have."

"Who knows?" Bob shrugged. "She _has_ changed a lot since the old days at the Academy. I think Mainframe really means something to her. But I've never known her to be indecisive. I imagine she must have some reason for coming back so soon."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." AndrAIa grinned. The sprites gathered and watched in silence as the little ship gently inched into the landing bay, hovered for a nano and gently settled to the floor.

"Always was a helluva pilot." Bob said admiringly.

"What's the matter?" AndrAIa frowned. Matrix, face ashen, was shuffling uncomfortably as he stared at Ship.

"Nothing. It's nothing..." the big sprite whispered, adjusting his collar. "I was just – remembering something..."

Matrix glanced over at Enzo who, like his brother, seemed unsettled. Feeling the bearded sprite's eyes on him the boy turned and met his gaze, frowning. He was confused, Matrix could see it. A flicker of understanding passed between them, an unspoken link that seemed to be growing stronger by the cycle. Both sprites seemed to draw some comfort from the connection, and Matrix reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. Both returned their gaze to the ship.

The door opened and the flame-haired sprite poked her head out, grinning. "Howdy, folks. Y'all miss me?"

"Give us a chance and maybe we will!" Bob laughed. The hacker hopped down to the tarmac and was met by a cluster of smiles and hugs. 

After a nano, Ray appeared and joined her. "Nice to be back, Mates. Place almost feels like home. What's processin'?"

"We're getting by." Dot smiled. "We _have_ missed you both, though. I'm glad you're back."

"Planning on staying a while?" Bob asked pointedly.

Mouse's glance fell on Matrix and Enzo, who stood several paces apart from the group. The younger, in particular, looked confused and unsettled. The hacker's jaw dropped. "What the... I ain't been gone _that_ long, Darlin's! What's goin' on here?"

"Hey – nice suit, Kid." Ray grinned. "Kind of a style change for you, isn't it?" The youngster's face brightened into a smile.

"It's a Guardian uniform, Sugar. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Sure does." Bob chuckled.

"I'm a Guardian!" Enzo said proudly.

"Well don't that beat all!" the hacker winked at the boy. "Congratulations, Honey. Sure brings back a lot o' memories, seein' you like that. Speakin' of which – that's a new look for you too, ain't it Matrix?"

"He's Security Chief now!" Enzo beamed. The bearded sprite smiled sheepishly.

"And AndrAIa is the System Engineer." Dot added.

"Dang! Can't tell the players without a scorecard!" Mouse laughed. "Yer gone a few cycles and everything goes random."

"Good on ya, Mates. Well deserved all, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Ray." AndrAIa grinned. "So – are you two here for a while, or what?"

"Why'd you come back so soon, Mouse? It's not like you to change your mind..."

"It's complicated, Bob." Mouse sighed. "We weren't exactly plannin' to be back so soon – but somethin' kinda changed our plans a little."

"And what was that, Young Mouse?" Phong inquired.

Mouse cast a glance at Ray. She turned back to Ship. "You wanna come on out now, Sugar?"

The tension in the landing bay increased exponentially as a white-haired sprite appeared in the doorway of Ship and gracefully lowered himself to the tarmac. "No!" Bob gasped.

"What is it?" Dot hissed.

The Guardian's face turned rock hard. "What are _you_ doing here? What's the meaning of this, Mouse?"

"You remember him, I see." Mouse said softly. "Guess you would, Honey. You were at the Academy when it happened."

"Bob, what is it? You know this man?" Dot whispered. She studied the strange figure closely. The man was weathered, certainly, and not physically imposing – but there was a sense of coiled power in his lean frame. Something formidable but dormant. He looked back at her for a nano with piercing brown eyes, his sharp features furrowed in seeming pain.

The older man turned to stare at Bob, frowning. "By the User – what've you done, Boy?"

"Why did you bring him here, Mouse? What lies did he tell you?" Bob scowled.

"No lies, Young Guardian. The truth is bad enough." The white-haired sprite said. 

"He told me what happened, Sugar. With the Collective, and all. But it's been a long time. You ought to listen to what he has to say-"

"What else did he tell you?" Bob hissed.

"What else? I don't rightly know – what'd you have in mind?" 

"Ahem!" Phong interrupted. "I do not believe that we have been introduced? I am Phong, System Administrator of Mainframe. And you are?"

"Sorry, y'all. This here's Laser – formerly Second Guardian of the Collective."

"Second Guardian? Alphanumeric!" Enzo gasped. "Is that true?"

"Enzo!" Bob snapped, with uncharacteristic harshness.

"It is, Son. But it was a long time ago..."

"I don't remember Turbo mentioning anything about him." Matrix frowned. "Are you sure, Mouse?"

"I was out of the Collective before Turbo ever came to power, Son." The older sprite smiled bitterly.

"It's true, Matrix." Bob snarled. "He was Second Guardian while I was at the Academy. Only he left – walked out. Isn't that right, Old Man?"

"Look – he's still got his keytool!" Enzo exclaimed.

Laser smiled down at the boy. "Well, well – we have an eager young cadet here, I see. Mouse, you didn't mention anything about this."

"He wasn't a cadet when I left, Sugar. Bob's been a busy little Guardian."

"Just leave Enzo alone!" Bob said menacingly.

"And you, Guardian – what in the net have you done? You've downloaded your keytool into your own codes? Do you have any idea what the Collective would do to you if they found out?"

"I did what I had to do, Old Man – just like I always do. I made a difficult choice – but you wouldn't know much about that, would you? And since when do _you_ care what the Collective thinks?"

"Bob!" Dot gasped. Like the others, she was taken aback by his venomous reaction.

"You don't understand, Dot. I know this man. I know what he's like - he can't be trusted. Why did you bring him here, Mouse?"

"'Cause things are goin' to hell in a caddy out there, Honey. It's time we all fought back, however we can. I was at the Academy once too, if you remember. I felt the same way you did. But he _was_ Second Guardian-"

"You didn't feel the same way I did." Bob said softly. "How could you?" The Guardian spun and walked out of the landing bay, leaving the others in stunned silence.

"Bob!" Dot shouted. There was no response from the Guardian. The Command.Com turned to the others. "I don't know exactly what's happening here... I've never seen him act like that before."

"I'm not sure I know either, Sugar." Mouse sighed.

"Excuse me. I think we need to discuss a few things." Dot turned and hurried out of the landing bay. After a nano, Enzo slipped away and scurried after her.

"Well, _that_ was pleasant." Ray said dryly.

"I'm sorry – I didn't mean to cause such a disruption." Laser said softly. He turned to Matrix and addressed him directly. "From what Reb – er, Mouse has told me, you're a Guardian too, Son. That right?"

The bearded sprite arched an eyebrow in Mouse's direction. "Technically, yeah. I was never at the Academy, though – Bob gave me a field promotion. Just like Enzo."

"Well – you've got the codes, that's the main thing. I don't expect to get much support from Bob, Guardian – but I hope you'll hear me out. We've all got a lot of work to do."

"Look - Laser? Was that your name? I still don't know who you are, exactly – but I think you should know that Bob is my best friend. Whatever reasons Bob has for feeling the way he does, I'm sure they're good enough for me."

"Matrix-"

"No, Mouse." Laser interrupted. "He's loyal – that's an important quality in a Guardian. They don't spend much time teaching it at the Academy, unfortunately. Believe me, I know..."

"Enzo, I told you – go back to the P.O.. This is something I need to-"

"No!" the youngster said firmly, tagging along a few bits behind Dot on his zip board. "I wanna talk to Bob too! He's always helping me when _I'm_ sad."

"Enzo-"

"Dot, please?"

"Oh, Enzo... I suppose." The Command.Com sighed. "But just let me get a word in, all right? He seems pretty upset."

"Why's he so mad at that sprite, d'you think?" Enzo said softly. "I never saw him yell like that before." 

"I'm not sure. Mouse said he was Second Guardian when Bob was at the Academy. I guess I can ask him myself."

"Look! There he is!" Enzo exclaimed. The Guardian was, in fact, visible in a booth through the window of the diner.

The two sprites hopped off their zip boards and headed for the door. "Just let me do the talking, all right Enzo? I need to find out what this is all about."

"Sure." The boy sighed. 

Cecil darted across the room and held the door. "Madam. May I bring you anything zis evening?"

"No thanks, Cecil." The Command.Com stopped a few paced behind Bob's still figure. "I suppose I knew you'd be here."

"Where else would I go?" the Guardian replied, without turning.

Dot seated herself across from Bob, her brother sliding in next to him. "Are you all right?" she said softly.

"I'm fine." Bob said, not lifting his elbows or his gaze off the table.

"Well – you seem a little put out. Of course, that's just my opinion." Dot smiled. "I've never seen you like that, Bob. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really wouldn't know where to start." He sighed. "To call it a long story would be an understatement."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?"

.

The Guardian laughed bitterly. "I don't think you'd understand, Dot. I don't think anyone would. I never expected to see that man again, I can tell you that much."

"He was... expelled? From the Collective? Is that it?" Dot said softly. "Is he a traitor, or something?"

"You don't get it, Dot..."

"Bob, what's the matter?" Enzo asked at last, lightly resting his hand on Bob's elbow.

"It's complicated Enzo. You wouldn't understand-"

"I might!" the boy protested. "What – what did he do to you? He must have done something really bad."

"Enzo!" Dot sighed.

The Guardian tore his gaze from the table at last, staring down at Enzo. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, which the boy returned weakly. "You're right, Partner. He did."

"What was it?" the youngster whispered, eyes wide.

Bob gently tousled Enzo's hair and leaned back wearily. "He let me down, Enzo. He left me when I needed him. He tried to break down everything I believed in."

"Bob, I don't understand!" Dot protested. "What do you mean, exactly?"

"He's my father."

"Your _father_?" Dot gasped. "Bob-"

"Dude – he's your father? But I didn't think – I..."

"Didn't think I had a father, huh Kiddo?" Bob smiled bitterly. "I don't blame you – in my mind, I don't."

"I don't get it!" Enzo frowned in puzzlement. "If he's your father, why would you think that?"

"Like I said, it's complicated. I didn't ask for him to my father. Neither of us had any choice. He's got nothing to do with what I am. He doesn't mean anything to me."

"Dude!" Enzo whispered. "That's totally basic. Low-density. He's your Dad and you don't even like him?"

"There's more to it than that, Enzo..."

"That's totally sad, Dude." The youngster frowned. He tentatively leaned over against the Guardian's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bob."

Bob ran a hand across his face and locked eyes with Dot, who smiled encouragingly. "Thanks, Cadet." He said softly, wrapping an arm around the boy. They sat in silence for a few nanos.

"Why do you think he's here?" Dot asked gently.

"Whatever it is, it can't be any good." Bob scowled. "He's told Mouse some pack of lies, I don't know what."

"I don't think he told her he's your father."

"I doubt it – she seemed to have no idea." The Guardian sighed. "User – I haven't seen him in so long! I thought I'd finally managed to forget about him, and now he has to show up here to ruin my life again..."

"That's what Matrix said to me." Enzo said softly.

"What?" Bob asked, puzzled.

The youngster, still tucked inside the crook of the Guardian's arm, looked up at Bob. "That's what Matrix said to me, after the reboot. He said I showed up and ruined his life."

"Well, he didn't mean it." Dot smiled.

"It's a totally different situation, Enzo. You don't know my father. You're lucky."

"I know." Enzo said. "Dude – he must've done something really terrible for you to hate him so much. He's your Dad!"

"Enzo-" Bob began sharply. He caught himself, breathed slowly. "I know it sounds basic, Partner. But I know what I'm talking about. He's trouble, and he can't be trusted. End file."

Dot grabbed the Guardian's hand in her own. "Whatever the reason – he's here. We're going to have to find out why."

"I know, I know..."

"We'll get you through it." The Command.Com smiled. "Right Enzo?"

"Right." The boy echoed.

"I appreciate it, you two." The Guardian sighed. "But I just need a little time to sort stuff out. I'm not ready to face him right now."

"Whatever you need, we're here." Dot said softly, squeezing his hand.

"This is a fairly impressive setup for such a small system." Laser mused, looking around the command center.

"Thanks a lot!" Matrix muttered.

"No offense, Guardian." The older sprite said hastily. "It was meant as a compliment. I've seen a lot of systems in my time. You've got some very interesting innovations here."

"Had no choice, Sugar. These folks have been to hell and back." Mouse said grimly. "Whatever we – they – did, they did it to survive."

"Yeah, Mouse told me about some of your viral problems. Sounds like you came pretty close to the edge there."

"If it hadn't been for Bob, Mainframe would've been destroyed." AndrAIa said pointedly. "The whole idea of engineering s system restart was his. We'd never have thought of it."

"Mainframe would have been destroyed on many occasions had it not been for our Guardian." Phong added. "His skill and courage have been our salvation, over and over."

Laser smiled broadly. "I'm sure they have, Phong. That boy never gave up – stubborn as a Unix user, always was."

"Do you know so much about _everyone_ who was at the Academy?" Matrix scowled.

"No." the white-haired man admitted. "That one is special."

"He doesn't seem to think the same about you, Mate." Ray said. "Why d'you suppose that is?"

"I'm a traitor to the Collective, remember? How else would you expect him to feel?"

"Is that all it is?" Dot asked, walking into the command center, her brother at her heels. Both sprites wore troubled frowns on their faces.

"Isn't that enough?" Laser smiled bitterly.

"You tell me, Guardian." The Command.Com walked up to the man, hand extended. "I don't think we were introduced. I'm Dot Matrix – the Command.Com of this system."

"Mouse told me all about you." The older sprite smiled. "I'm Laser. It's an honor."

"And I think you noticed my brother earlier. This is Enzo."

"Cadet." Laser shook the silent youngster's hand.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, how about we clear the air a little? Didn't you think it was relevant to mention that you were Bob's father?"

"What?!" Matrix exclaimed.

"Oh dear..."

"I wasn't sure it was." The older man scowled. "I didn't think Bob thought of me that way anymore."

"Funny you neglected to mention that to me, Sugar!" Mouse growled. "So this whole thing, takin' you here, everythin' you told me – it was all a scam? It ain't nice to fool the Mouse..."

"Everything I told you was true, Cadet!" Laser snapped in a flash of temper. "Every deleted character. The fact that Bob was my son – once – was irrelevant."

"Cursors – I shoulda seen it!" Mouse hissed. "Those deleted little mannerisms of yours – they've got Bob all over 'em. I must be goin' basic in my old age..."

"So you're Bob's father?" Matrix frowned. "Bob's father was Second Guardian? He never said anything about it to any of us!"

"That doesn't surprise me."

"You said you were a traitor to the Collective." AndrAIa prodded. "What do you mean?"

"It was a long time ago, Young Lady. We had... irreconcilable differences. That's all. We parted ways."

"And that's why you and Bob are – why you're..."

Laser shook his head impatiently. "What does it matter? It was part of it, maybe. You'd have to ask Bob – it was his decision."

"_His_ decision?" Matrix scowled. "I don't think so! That doesn't sound like Bob."

"This is all very fascinating." Dot sighed. "If Bob wants to talk about all this, he can talk about it. In the meantime Sir, I'm still the Command.Com around here, and you're still an unauthorized visitor. Why did you come here? Not to talk to Bob, it sounds like."

"Right to the point, eh?" Laser grinned toothily. "How much do you know about the situation in the net?"

"I know it's bad. I know the Guardian Collective's been virtually destroyed-"

"Forget the 'virtually'."

"Destroyed, then. I know it's bad. Daemon's even managed to infect the games, somehow. I know that we're not safe here, even if we think we are."

"Very good." Laser nodded. "You're a wise sprite, Miss Matrix. And that's why I'm here."

"Please explain, Sir." Phong interrupted. "Forgive our ignorance – we are but a small system..."

"The net's made up of small systems." Laser sighed. "I'm not ready to sit back and let Daemon infect the entire net. And that's what's going to happen, make no mistake – unless we do something about it."

"Do what?" AndrAIa asked.

"Whatever we can." The older sprite said softly. "I'll admit I've had my problems with the Collective – I won't bore you with details. But they were a line of defense, if nothing else. It's time for me to bury old grudges. I have the codes, I have the keytool. I have the experience. Most importantly, there's no one else."

"So what are you suggesting?" Dot prodded.

"Fighting back. Restoring the Collective, from the ground up if we have to. The fight against Daemon is going to be a war of attrition. Wars against viruses always are. She can't win in a few cycles, and we can't stop her any faster. We must build a framework of resistance throughout the net, however we can."

Dot found herself drawn to the man's words. What he said made sense to her. "How? And what do _we_ have to do with it?"

"You're a clean system." Laser smiled grimly. "That's a start. And I have very few resources to draw on - allies. I'll take my help wherever I can get it."

"Why should we trust you?" Matrix challenged. "Bob doesn't, obviously. And we all trust Bob."

Laser studied the young man, up and down. "You'll just have to decide, Guardian. Whatever happened between Bob and myself is between us. Maybe it's my fault. But I'd hate to see a chance to save the net wasted because of personal differences."

"You have given us much to think about, Guardian." Phong interrupted. "We are all confused and overwhelmed a little, I am thinking. Perhaps some time to think about what you have told us would be to our benefit, yes?"

"Perhaps, Sir." Laser sighed.

"Good, good. It is late in the cycle. Let us all return to our lives and consider what you have told us. Mouse, Ray – perhaps you would be kind enough to give our guest a short tour of Mainframe?"

"Sure, Mate – no worries." The surfr said. "You'll love the place, Old Man."

"Matrix – will you and AndrAIa take Enzo back to your place and make sure he gets some dinner?" Dot asked wearily.

"Sure Sis – no problem." 

"Dot? What-" 

"Go on, Sweetie." The Command.Com smiled. "I just want to stay and talk to Mouse for a little while. I'll see you back at the diner, OK?"

"Sure Sis – no problem." The boy frowned quizzically. "If you say so."

"I'll catch you up later, Sugar." Mouse told Ray. "Might be a while."

"No worries." The blond sprite winked. He led Laser out of the command center as the others dispersed to their respective destinations. After a nano, Mouse and Dot stood alone in the large room.

"Welcome back." Dot smiled, hugging the hacker stiffly. "We've missed you."

"Thanks, Dot. Likewise, I'm sure."

"You didn't know he was Bob's father, I take it?"

"No." the hacker sighed. "Seems obvious now, to look at him – but it never even occurred to me. Well, maybe for a nano. All the minutes I've known Bob he never mentioned his daddy."

"Nor to me." Dot said wearily, leaning against the console. "Just so I'm sure I understand – you and Bob were at the Academy? Together?"

"Sure were, Sugar. Ol' Bob was a couple semesters behind me, but we were there. Didn't exactly leave on the same terms, though."

"You were kicked out?" Dot asked with a hint of a smile.

"You could say that. They did me a favor, Dot – I wasn't Guardian material. They just knew it before I did."

"And this man – Laser. You knew him while you were at the Academy?"

"I didn't really _know_ him, Honey!" the hacker laughed. "Cadets don't exactly hang around the hard drive with the Second Guardian. I knew who he _was_ – saw him around campus a few times. Heard stuff about him. But that's all."

"And you didn't know he was Bob's father?" Dot frowned.

"Bob sure never said anything. There wasn't any reason to think about it, I reckon. He was Second Guardian, Bob was a cadet. An underclassman at that. It never came up."

"Odd..." Dot said softly. "Where did you meet him? Now, I mean?"

"In the Supercomputer." Mouse grinned. "We were doin' the same thing, Sugar – snoopin'. It was Ray ran into him – spotted his keytool, bless his little processor. But I recognized ol' Laser soon as I got a good look at him."

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't rightly know. I thought I did when I got here. Gettin' tossed from the Collective don't make ya a bad sprite, Dot – believe me, I know. 'Course, I had no notion about this business o' him bein' Bob's daddy. Kinda changes things a little."

"You could say that." Dot sighed. "I've never seen Bob like this, Mouse – never. He doesn't want to talk about it, but he's really off-lined about Laser being here."

"He'll talk to ya, Sugar. Eventually."

"Maybe... What does Laser have in mind, Mouse? What did he mean by a 'framework of resistance'?"

"Don't know exactly, Honey. This guy was Second Guardian. You have no idea what kinda power that is, believe me – but I do. I think he wants to make up for some old mistakes. If he thinks he can organize a resistance I take it serious."

"Then I guess I do too." Dot nodded. "But I'm not sure Bob is going to listen to anything he has to say. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"I reckon." Mouse agreed. Both sprites stood in silence for a few nanos. "Was there somethin' else you was wantin' to say, Dot Honey?"

"You really hurt me, you know." The Command.Com sighed.

"I had a feelin' we'd be goin' there..."

"Well, it's true." Dot frowned. "After everything we'd been through together, all we survived..."

"Dot-"

"How could you do it, Mouse? How could you just leave like that – without even a word?"

"Because o' _this_, Dot. It ain't the Mouse's style-"

"Will you just stop that third person nonsense?" Dot growled. "We went through so much, you and I –and then you just leave? Don't I mean more than that to you?"

"You knew I wasn't gonna stick around forever, Sugar." Mouse said evenly. "Since I was gonna leave anyway, why have a messy emotional scene? Kinda like this one. It don't do nobody no good, Dot. Easier to just go."

"So why did you come back?"

"I had to bring Laser here – and I wasn't gonna just tell him Mainframe's location. Not until I was sure we could trust him."

"That's the only reason?" Dot scowled.

"Honey, I coulda left when all y'all were on the brink of deletion. I had the chance." Mouse hissed. "You know how I feel about Mainframe. About you. It was just time to go, that's all. I was more use elsewhere. That's the longest I stuck in one place since I was at the Academy as it is!"

"I'm glad you can be so logical." Dot sighed. "I was never able to detach myself from the sprites I love. Call it a weakness."

"Sugar-"

"No – you're right." Dot interrupted. "It's been a weird cycle, that's all. I'm glad you're back. If you need anything while you're here, you know how to find me." The Command.Com nodded brusquely and departed, leaving Mouse alone in the command center. 

The diner was dark when the lone figure on the zip board hovered to a stop before the locked doors. Bob entered his command key and opened the file lock. Cecil, shut down for the cycle, snored quietly from his perch atop the java maker.

Bob file locked the doors behind him and walked quietly through the kitchen and down the stairs, letting himself into the small apartment underneath the diner. He tiptoed through the living room towards the hallway leading to the apartment's two bedrooms.

"I was worried about you." A voice brought him up short.

"Dot! You scared the data out of me." As his eyes adjusted to the dark he made out the Command.com's figure on the couch. "You shouldn't have waited up."

"I fell asleep, actually." She chuckled, patting the couch next to her. Bob walked across the room and sat down with a weary sigh. "Are you all right?"

"Not really. Enzo asleep?"

"Yeah, for a few microseconds. He's really worried about you, you know."

"Is he?" Bob smiled. "He's got a good heart, Dot. I'll take him circuit racing or something tomorrow – I'm sure you'll all have other things to do..."

Dot rested her head on the Guardian's lap and closed her eyes. "He'll like that." 

Bob leaned back and slowly, gently smoothed Dot's hair. "I wish you'd talk to me, Bob." She whispered. "I wish you'd tell me what was wrong."

"I don't know where to start..."

"Just tell me what you're feeling." 

The Guardian laughed bitterly. "Angry."

"Why?" Dot said softly. "Was he so terrible as a father?"

"He was no kind of father." Bob hissed. "And he was all I had. He was never there when I needed him, Dot – never. Right up until – the end..."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing I did was ever good enough for him." Bob sighed. "I never wanted to be a Guardian, you know."

"What?" Dot frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

"He was a Guardian before I was born." Bob said softly, as though he hadn't heard the question. "That's all he was. He was certainly never a father. I never wanted to be a Guardian, because that's what _he_ was. And I didn't want to be anything like him."

"Bob-"

"He pushed me and pushed me. As soon as I was of age, he sent me to the Academy. I hated it – it was everything I despised. It was just his way of controlling my life without having anything to do with me. I made sure no one there knew he was my father. And you know what happened?"

"What?" Dot whispered.

"I loved it." Bob smiled ruefully. "As soon as I stopped seeing him everywhere I looked, I loved it. I loved the training and the by-laws and everything else. I realized being a Guardian was exactly what I was meant to do."

"But – that's wonderful! Isn't it?" Dot smiled.

"And I was miserable. I hated myself for loving it. If I loved being a Guardian, that must mean I wanted to be just like him. But it didn't matter. I was good, Dot – I was great. I breezed through the Academy. Not that it ever meant anything to _him_.

And then – just when I finally started to accept it – this was who I was gonna be as long as I was processing – he quit. He bailed on me, quit the Collective!"

"Why?"

"Politics. Power. Does it matter?" the Guardian scowled. "Here I was, ready to graduate soon – the Collective was gonna be my life. And he walks out. And he tries to take me with him. He bails on me again. Just like he always did..."

"I'm sorry." Dot whispered. "That's terrible, Bob. I'm sorry..."

"Never mind." Bob sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." He carefully lifted Dot's head and stood up. "Let's go to bed."

"If you say so." Dot sighed, standing and clasping his hand in hers. They slowly walked towards their bedroom. With a start, Dot saw the small figure standing in the hallway, barefoot but still in his uniform. "Enzo! You startled me..."

"What're you still doing up, Cadet? It's past lights out!"

"I heard you come in." the youngster said softly. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you."

Bob looked over at Dot, wondering how much the boy had overheard. "Don't worry, Enzo. Go back to bed."

"Are you OK?" Enzo whispered. 

"I'll be fine." Bob said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, Partner. Just get some sleep."

"Bob..." the boy hesitated, frowning. "OK... Good night."

The Guardian gently cuffed the boy on the neck. "I've got some business at the P.O. on the morning, but we'll go circuit racing afterwards, OK?"

Enzo forced a smile to his face. "OK, Bob. Thanks."

"Don't worry – OK? See you in the morning."

"Cool." Enzo sighed. "Night, Bob. Night, Dot."

"Night, Sweetie." Dot patted the boy on the cheek before she and the Guardian finished the walk to their bedroom. Enzo watched them for a moment before turning and silently padding back into his room.

"Can I have another cookie, Dot?"

"Enzo – I've warned you about cookies." Dot sighed.

"Please?"

"All right." The Command.Com smiled ruefully, handing the boy the large glass jar behind the counter. "Cookies for breakfast – I'm getting soft..."

"Where's Bob?' Enzo asked in a spray of cookie crumbs.

"He's helping Phong this morning. Don't worry about him, Enzo – he'll be fine."

"I know, I know..."

"I have to run over to Mister Christopher's office for a while and go over some numbers." Dot said, grabbing her organizer. "Will you be all right?"

"Dot! I'm not some basic little kid!"

"Of course not." The Command.Com suppressed a smile. "Just try not to get into any trouble. And no more cookies! All right?"

"Yeah, yeah – no problem!" The boy watched his sister until she was out of sight, then 

leaned across the counter to grab the cookie jar. Munching noisily, he tapped his 

organizer and opened up a jetball simulation.

After a few nanos the youngster heard the door open behind him. "Customer!" he 

shouted, without turning around.

"Table for _one_, Sir?" Cecil asked obsequiously.

"I'll sit at the counter, thanks - just java for me. Nice place you have here." 

The boy spun at the sound of the voice. "You!" he whispered, staring at Laser's smiling 

face.

"As you wish, Sir. One for _counter_ service. _Sacre bleu_..."

The white-haired sprite seated himself at the counter next to the goggle-eyed youngster. 

"Nice to see you again, Cadet. It's Enzo, isn't it?"

"Uh – yeah..." Enzo mumbled. 

"Mouse told me about this place. It's very nice. You and your sister live here?"

"_And_ Bob. Downstairs. But, uh – he's not here."

"That's too bad. I was hoping to talk to him." The man sighed. "I guess _we'll_ just have 

to talk instead."

Enzo stared at the man, wide-eyed. "Are you really... Bob's dad?"

"I am, Son."

"And you were really Second Guardian? Of the whole Collective?"

"It seems like days ago, but yes – I was." The white-haired sprite smiled ruefully.

"Why did you quit?"

Laser barked a laugh. "That's a long story, Son."

"Everyone keeps saying that." The boy scowled. "Maybe it's so long because it takes 

forever to tell it 'cause you're always saying how long it is!"

"Maybe."

"You shouldn't have quit." Enzo said softly. "You made Bob really sad when you did. 

Whatever it was, you should have stuck it out."

"Did Bob tell you that, Son?"

"I just know." Enzo frowned. "Bob's my best friend. And he's really mad at you. So he 

must have a good reason."

"Bob's got a lot of friends around here. And they're all pretty loyal to him, too. He must 

be a pretty good friend."

"Bob's the best." Enzo said defiantly. "And being a Guardian is totally alphanumeric. 

So you must be basic if you quit."

"That's what I would've thought when I was your age. What are you – one-one?"

"I'm one-zero. And two minutes."

"One-zero? Already a cadet – Bob must think a lot of you, Enzo. I'm sure you're a good 

cadet, too. But you don't know everything. There's a _lot_ you don't know. So maybe 

you should give me chance, huh? I'm not so terrible, maybe."

"You seem nice enough." Enzo said grudgingly.

"Thanks." The white-haired sprite sighed. "I bet you're pretty proud to be wearing that 

uniform, huh?"

"Sure." Enzo answered, allowing himself a grin. "Bob said I earned it. I worked hard. 

He's the best."

"What about the Academy, Son? Would you like to go someday?"

"Sure." The boy frowned. "But there is no Academy, is there? So Bob's gonna teach me himself. He knows a lot."

"I'm sure he does." The man smiled. "But there's nothing like the Academy. It was the best time of my life."

"Maybe I'll get to go someday..." Enzo sighed. He found his attention wandering to the man's forearm. "Does that really work?"

"What, Galileo? Of course. Have you ever seen a keytool, Enzo?"

"Yeah, Glitch. It was Bob's keytool. But it got broken, I guess. And Matrix - he's my brother, sorta – took it with him into the games, and when he met Bob he gave it back. And Bob had to download Glitch to get everybody back into Mainframe."

"Is _that_ what happened?"

"I guess." Enzo frowned. "I wasn't there – that's what they told me. So it's been a while since I've seen one."

Laser scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll be deleted..." he whispered. He jerked his attention back to the boy, who was still staring intently at his arm. "Would you like to try Galileo out?"

"Could I?" Enzo asked before he could stop himself. He felt slightly guilty at the prospect. "I – that is-"

"Hold out your arm." Laser smiled. The boy complied. "Galileo – cadet." The keytool secured itself to the grinning youngster's arm. "Ever use one before, Son?"

"Once. With Glitch, but it didn't work out so good. I almost deleted my sister..."

"Well, you're a cadet now." The white-haired sprite chuckled. "Go ahead, Enzo – give it a try."

"Really? OK…" the boy whispered. "Uh... Galileo – viewerscope." The keytool shifted into a looking glass shape. "Cool!"

"Galileo is a very special keytool. Very powerful. It's the reason I'm still processing." Laser said. "Go ahead – try something else."

Enzo squinted in concentration, trying to come up with something sufficiently cool but not life-threatening. "Galileo – med-gun." The keytool complied. "This is totally alphanumeric..."

"I see you've still got your keytool. I'm sure the Collective would be very interested in getting their hands on that."

"Bob!" Enzo gasped.

"Hello, Son. Interesting boy. You've picked a good student, I think."

"I'm sorry, Bob! We were just talking, I-"

"It's OK, Enzo." Bob sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong." The Guardian sat at a booth and stared at the pair of sprites at the counter. "So what's the old man been telling you? About his heroic exploits with the Collective, no doubt. The rightful holders of that keytool, I might add."

"Galileo's a free entity." Laser said evenly. "You know that as well as I do. It could reject me any time it wanted. It's saved me from deletion more times than I could count."

"Well, since there's no Collective anymore I guess that's a moot point." Bob said softly. "Do you still want to go circuit racing, Enzo?"

"Yeah!" the boy answered hastily. "Can we, Bob? It'd be totally alphanumeric!"

"Sure." Bob smiled. "Just give me a–"

"**WARNING: INCOMING GAME**

WARNING: INCOMING GAME"

"Well - what do you know?" Laser smiled.

"I guess we'll have to file and save the circuit racing for now, Enzo. Ready for some action?"

"Let's do it!" Enzo grinned.

"Give the man his keytool back, Enzo."

"Actually, I'd enjoy going into the game with you, if you don't mind." Laser smiled. "I've never had the chance to observe your techniques, Guardian. It'd be most interesting."

"Dad!" Bob snapped. "I don't have time for this!"

"Not if you want to reach that game cube you don't." Laser said evenly. "It's a free net – if I want to go into a game you certainly can't stop me." Enzo looked nervously between the two men, feeling the still new insistent tugging to race to the game burning in him.

"Fine." Bob scowled. "Just stay out of my way. Let's go, Enzo."

"Right!" The boy followed Bob outside and hopped onto his zip board as the game cube appeared not far away, near Kits. He could hear Laser close behind him. He looked back. "Um... I guess I should give this back to you-"

"No – keep it for now." The white-haired sprite replied. "It'll be good experience for you, using Galileo in a game."

"Really?" Enzo gasped. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Who knows when you'll get another chance?"

"Quit talking and start zipping, Cadet." Bob said testily. "We've got a game cube to catch."

"Sorry Bob!" the youngster blushed. ~I _am_ zipping!~ he thought to himself. ~What's his problem?~

"Remember our job." Bob said as they coasted to a stop under the descending cube, just across from Matrix and AndrAIa's apartment. "Don't get distracted in there."

"No problem." Enzo nodded. "I'm ready, Bob." The boy allowed himself the luxury of a little pride – here he was, if full Guardian uniform, with a keytool on his arm, going into a game with Bob. And the Second Guardian, no less! Once again he wanted to pinch himself, sure he was dreaming – but he resisted.

The scowl on Bob's face brought him quickly back to reality. The Guardian was _not_ happy, that much was clear. Enzo smiled encouragingly up at him as the cube reached them, and he felt his body shot through with energy.

As the boy looked around, he saw a vast, rolling grassy plain. In the distance, a low gray structure was visible. And around them a rousing, repetitive music was playing. Insistently.

"Seen this before." Bob said confidently. "Looks like-"

"Shhh!" Laser scolded. He looked down at Enzo. "Well, Cadet? Should we reboot?"

"Uh..." the boy hesitated. He could feel the white-haired sprite's eyes looking through him, evaluating him. "Um – no. Not yet. Let's find out where we are first. Galileo – game stats!"

"Good boy." Laser nodded. Bob shook his head impatiently.

"Looks like we're in a game called 'Kastles'." Enzo said, squinting to read the small display on the keytool. "The User has to finish building his castle to win the game. Umm... Bob? What does this part mean?"

The Guardian sighed and looked over the boy's shoulder. "It means we have to reach the inner keep and capture the royal scepter. Pretty straightforward. The only trick is that we have to do it before the castle is completed or we automatically lose."

"Sounds pretty basic." Enzo grinned. "So – I guess we should reboot now?"

"Sounds like a plan." Bob agreed, reaching for his icon. The others followed suit. "Reboot!" 

The Guardian surveyed his personage – he was wearing a blue uniform and helmet, epaulets on his shoulder and stars on is collar. A short sword was strapped to his belt. "Looks like I'm the Field Marshall." He nodded approvingly.

"Cool!" Enzo smiled. He wore a blue and gold infantryman's uniform and carried a large shield, almost as large as his body. A quiver of arrows and bow were strapped to his belt.

"Not bad." Laser nodded. He was astride a large black horse, and carried a fearsome looking sword. "Looks like I'm Cavalry Master. I've played that role a few times."

"Now all we have to do is storm the castle and go home." Enzo enthused. "No problem!"

"I'd settle for shutting that music off." Bob scowled.

"Whatever the game provides, Guardian. Concentrate." Laser scolded. "Well, Son? What would you recommend we do now?"

"Me?" Enzo squeaked. 

"Dad!"

"Go ahead, Cadet. What's your plan?"

"Well..." Enzo frowned. "I think we should go to the top of that next hill there – then we can see how far along the User is with the castle. We'll know what we're up against, time-wise."

"Good plan. Lead the way." Laser nodded approvingly. Enzo grinned and started towards the hill, struggling under the weight of his shield, Laser and his steed pacing behind him. Bob shook his head and followed.

The boy stopped, panting, and surveyed the scene before them. The User's castle was low-slung and irregular, the walls rising perhaps four times the youngster's height above the ground in most places. None of the towers were completed, but the moat was – it stretched several spans wide and surrounded the structure. Small figures could be seen scurrying about the site.

"Looks like they dug the moat first." Enzo said.

"Standard strategy." Laser replied.

"It doesn't look that tough." Enzo frowned. "Once we get past the moat, anyway. Do we have any troops?"

"You tell me, Cadet."

"Oh! OK..." The boy looked down at his forearm. "Looks like we've got 100 infantry and 20 cavalry. And 15 archers." He said. "Over there!" A large group of game sprites was milling about a hollow below them.

"So what would be your plan of attack?" the white-haired sprite asked. Bob looked on bemusedly.

Enzo squirmed, trying to keep his thoughts calm and clear. "Umm... Since the castle isn't nearly done yet, and we've got a lot of troops... I'd try a direct attack. Wear them down. Overwhelm their defenses and kick their bitmap!"

"If I may?" Bob interjected.

"Oh! Sure, Bob."

"What you're suggesting might work, Enzo." The Guardian smiled. "It's a good plan. 

But it's risky and it could get messy. They'll have archers hidden in the parapets, and 

you can bet there's boiling pitch waiting for anyone who storms the walls. We can't see 

most of what they've got. Those troops of ours are AI sprites you know – like AndrAIa."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't think-"

"Don't be sorry – I've been here before. What we should do is use most of our troops in a frontal assault – but only to draw their attention and most of their firepower. We've got a keytool – I think we can sneak around and attack their flank while the troops are distracting them. The rear of the castle won't be as complete, and we should be able to get inside fairly easily. Once we're in, getting the scepter won't be a problem."

"Dude – that's an awesome plan!" Enzo sighed. "I wish I'd thought of it."

"Watch and learn, Enzo – that's what being a cadet is all about. Laser can lead the main assault while you and I sneak around the back. We'll need a few archers for cover, but any more than that and we'll draw too much attention." Bob turned to the white-haired sprite. "Unless you have some objection?"

"No." Laser bowed. "Though I fail to see how the boy learned anything from the experience."

"He learned plenty! Enzo knows how to listen, unlike some people I could name."

"If you don't give him the chance to attempt his own strategies, how will he will he learn what works and what doesn't? Experience is the best teacher."

"The game should be won in the fastest and safest way possible." Bob growled. "That's my job. Enzo listens to me and I teach him something every game."

"He'll never learn if you nursemaid him every step of the way!"

"Give him some credit! He doesn't need to get hit in the head to know when to duck. He's got common sense – but then you wouldn't know about that. I have a responsibility to get him home safely."

"Guys-"

"Typical." Laser sneered. "Always thought you knew everything, didn't you? Well, he's not my responsibility. If you think-"

"He's only one-zero, Dad! Do you want me to cut him loose and let him take his chances? You never let me have _any_ freedom in the games! Even when I was older than Enzo-"

"Please!" Enzo pleaded. "The game – right?" The boy didn't like everything Bob had said, but he wasn't about to start complaining – especially in the middle of a game.

"Just take your cavalry and draw their fire." Bob said evenly. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"I'll do my best." Laser smiled thinly. "Good luck."

"Good. Come on, Enzo." Bob started towards the troops in the hollow. "I need five archers, front and center!" Enzo looked back at the white-haired sprite on his horse and scurried after Bob.

"And the appreciation on your rental properties should be enough to cover the cost of the expansion on your venture on Level 31." The small zero binome said, tapping intently on his organizer. "Provided, of course, that your income from the diner doesn't fall below the-"

"What?' Dot said distractedly.

Mister Christopher looked up. "I was talking about your income level from your Baudway venture, Miss Matrix."

"Oh, sorry!" Dot sighed. "My mind isn't in this, Mister Christopher. I'm distracted."

"Of course, Miss Matrix." The buck-toothed binome nodded. "Perhaps you would like to review these figures at a later time?"

"No no, that's all right. I'm just a little concerned about Bob being in the game, that's all. He's so off-lined about this business with his father. But he can handle things, don't you think? He's a professional."

"The Guardian has always struck me as most capable – particularly in the realm of games."

"Of course." Dot nodded. "You spent some time with him in the web, didn't you?"

"Yes, Miss Matrix." The little binome said with a hint of a smile. "It was his leadership and skill which brought us back to Mainframe safely."

"I guess this is a long way from looting and plundering on the open seas, isn't it?" the Command.Com grinned. "I hope you aren't too bored."

"Profit is profit, Ma'am." The binome answered matter-of-factly. "To be honest,I never cared much for the danger and adventure. It was very hard on my nerves."

"I know how you feel!" Dot laughed. "I've had enough to last me a week. What were you saying about the Level 31 venture..."

"Keep low!" Bob hissed, crawling through the tall grass, Enzo right behind him. Five game sprites with bows and arrows brought up the rear. In the distance, the sounds of battle could be heard.

"What now?" Enzo whispered as the moat opened up before them. At eye level it appeared much wider than the boy had perceived from the hill above.

The Guardian peered through a stand of reeds, studying the ground on the far side of the moat. "I don't see any sentries, but I'd bet there's a skeleton crew up there. I'd like to get across the moat before they spot us."

"Sounds like your dad's keeping up his end of the deal."

"He'd better." The Guardian turned and tapped the boy on the nose. "OK, Guardian, you've got the keytool – get us across."

"How?" Enzo frowned. "A boat?"

"Too slow." Bob replied with a shake of the head. "They'll spot us."

"Line?"

"Maybe... But they'd probably hear it when it hits the wall. And what about our friends here? We'd be better off with covering fire."

Enzo squirmed impatiently. "Um... I dunno. What about a rotor, maybe? I've seen you do that before. It's quick and pretty quiet."

"Possibly. But what about the archers?"

Enzo looked back at the game sprites, scowling. "I don't think there's any way to get them across... They'd slow us down too much. Their arrows can reach the castle from here, right?"

"Sure - but they won't be as accurate." Bob whispered. "So – is that your decision?"

"I – uh... I dunno, Bob! I can't come up with anything else. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Bob grinned. "You can't always have everything perfect, Cadet. Sometimes you just have to settle for the best option. That's what you just did."

"Really? So that was OK?"

"Fine." The Guardian chuckled. "Just don't break your arm patting yourself on the back." He turned to the game sprites. "Get as close to the moat as you can and stay hidden. Give us covering fire on my signal." The archers seemed more than pleased not to have to assault the castle themselves.

"I guess this is it then, huh?" Enzo whispered. Bob winked and nodded. "Hey! If we use a rotor to get across the moat – why can't we just use it to get all the way over the walls?"

"We can." Bob hissed. "Tell you what – let me hold the shield, OK?"

"Sure." Enzo nodded gratefully, handing the heavy armor to the Guardian. "Ready? Galileo – rotor!"

Bob wrapped both arms around Enzo and held the shield in front of them as the keytool assumed it's new form and lifted them off the ground. "How do you steer it?" Enzo hissed.

"Just hold it out in front of you – in the direction you want to go!" Bob whispered.

"My arm! You're too heavy..." Enzo groaned.

"Just hang on! Almost there!" Bob reached over the boy's head with his free hand and grabbed the stem of the rotor, taking some of the weight off of Enzo's shoulder. A shout rang out below them, and an arrow rang off the front of the shield. "Now! Covering fire!" Bob shouted. A rain of arrows filled the air round them, flying in both directions.

Looking down, Bob saw the murky waters of the moat give way to grass, then stone. "We're in, Enzo! Now! Take us down!"

"How?" the youngster shouted through clenched teeth.

"Galileo! Descend!" Bob barked. They plummeted quickly to a stumbling landing inside the half-finished castle.

"Ow!" Enzo groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt!"

"Hang tough!" Bob hissed, blocking a spray of arrows with the shield. "Come on!" The Guardian pushed Enzo ahead of him and took off at an awkward run towards the center of the keep, holding the shield behind them.

"Galileo – map!" Enzo panted, a few steps ahead of the Guardian. He looked down at his forearm. "The central keep is dead ahead! Third door on the left!"

"Good thinking!" Bob grinned. "Sounds like we've got the whole castle chasing us, though."

"This should be the only door!" Enzo huffed, skidding to a stop. "We're home free!" The youngster pushed the stone portal aside and slipped through.

Bob slammed the door shut behind him and turned, only to find himself staring at open space and a swarm of archers. The entire facing wall of the inner keep was missing. He grabbed Enzo by the collar and pulled him behind a pile of bricks just as a swarm of arrows rained down on them.

"Well – you were right." The Guardian sighed, holding the shield over their heads. "It _was_ the only door."

"What now?" Enzo growled. He grabbed his bow and blindly fired an arrow into the mass of archers, more out of frustration than anything else. "Crash it all! How do we get to the scepter now?"

"If you want my opinion, we'd better make sure no one else comes through that door – otherwise the scepter will be the least of our problems." Bob said dryly.

Enzo spun and looked behind him, frowning. "Uhh... Galileo! Uh – buttress!" The keytool detached itself from his arm and twisted into a T-shaped girder, bracing itself against the door. A pounding began from the far side.

"Good job." Bob grinned, slapping the boy on the shoulder. "First things first. We still need to get the scepter but at least we're not deleted!"

"Thanks." Enzo sighed, launching another arrow. "But now Galileo can't help us against those archers – and we need to get past them to get the scepter!"

"True." Bob nodded. "So we have to think of something else."

"What's that?" Enzo frowned.

"What's what?"

"Don't you hear it?" the boy hissed. A steadily rising clamor was beginning to sound through the abortive castle.

"Sound like-"

"Horses!" Enzo exclaimed. Both sprites peered over the edge of the bricks to see Laser charge into the chamber, sword flourished, a swarm of cavalry behind him. The defenders scattered wildly as the horsemen, lances raised, cut through their ranks.

"Awesome!" Enzo grinned.

"Well – are you going to sit their all day?" the white-haired sprite shouted, horse rearing onto it's hind legs.

"I thought you weren't going to assault the castle!" Bob scowled. "Diversion – remember?"

"I think I know how to win games, Son. Besides – you drew half the defenders in here with all the racket you made!"

"How'd you get across the moat?' Enzo demanded.

"Horses can swim, you know. Come on – let's retrieve the scepter and finish this business once and for all."

"Where is it?" the boy frowned.

"There." Bob pointed. "The vault, on the east wall. Come on!" He pulled Enzo behind him and took off at a run, shield raised.

"How do we get it out?" Enzo panted. A huge metal chain protected the vault. "I don't think your sword can cut through this. Galileo could, but it's still blocking the door!"

Around them, the horsemen were chasing the last few stragglers out of the inner keep. "Well, Boy? The longer we stay here the better chance someone gets hurt!" Laser shouted.

"But..." Enzo hedged. He scratched his head thoughtfully. "We need Galileo to open the vault – but we need to protect the door... Laser! You could take your cavalry and hold them off while I use Galileo to open the vault! Couldn't you?"

"Are those your orders, Cadet?"

"No! Er, I mean... I _guess_ so..." The youngster looked at Bob, who nodded. "Go for it!"

"At your command." The white-haired sprite grinned. "Cavalry! Assemble!" The horsemen clustered around him and he reared his horse again, sword over his head. "Guard that door with your lives!"

"Wow!" Enzo gasped.

"Show off." Bob muttered.

"Here we go – I guess." Enzo sighed. "Galileo – return!" The keytool detached from the door and flew quickly across the room to the boy's arm. Almost instantly the door was flung open and a swarm of men poured through, pulling up with dismayed shouts at the sight of the cavalry towering over them.

"Galileo! Cutter!" In a shower of sparks, the keytool tore through the heavy chain as though it was a memory wafer. Bob pulled open the heavy stone vault, revealing a bejeweled ivory staff inside.

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo beamed. "I guess that's it, huh?"

"I hope so, or I want my money back." Bob chuckled. "At least it'll shut that deleted music off! Go for it, Cadet." Enzo grinned and stepped into the vault. He hefted the heavy scepter, needing both hands to lift it.

"**GAME OVER"**

The world shimmered, and the two sprites stood once again on the street in Kits. "Dude! That was awesome!" Enzo laughed. "Using a real keytool in a game – that's like the coolest thing I've ever done!"

"You don't know how lucky you are." Bob smiled ruefully. "Galileo isn't just any keytool – it's special. I never got to use it in a game."

"You mean your dad never let you? That's basic! Why?"

"Don't worry about it." Bob sighed. "You did a nice job in that game, Enzo. Very good. I know he doesn't always make it easy." 

"Thanks!" the youngster beamed. "I learned it all from watching you, though!"

Laser, who had reappeared on the far side of the street, walked slowly towards them. "Not as young as I used to be!" he growled, holding his back theatrically. "Haven't been on a horse in minutes..."

"You shouldn't have stormed the castle like that, Old Man. How many troops did you lose? Enzo and I had things well under control."

"Things behind the brick pile, you mean." The white-haired sprite scowled. He turned to glare at Enzo. "You've got a lot to learn, Cadet."

"I know, Sir-"

"A lot to learn. Hopeless." The older sprite said gruffly. "But you're young yet. Keep your eyes and ears open and you just might have a chance." He held out his arm. "Galileo – return."

"So long." Enzo said wistfully.

"A keytool is a rare privilege, Cadet. They serve by choice – never forget that. So make sure you're always worthy of the honor."

"Yes, Sir."

Bob crossed his arms and frowned. "Enzo, I need to talk to Laser for a few nanos. You go on ahead, all right?"

"Sure, Bob." The boy said softly, eyes troubled. As the uniformed youngster stared at 

him silently, a strange perception crept into Bob's mind. As if he were seeing 

Enzo for the first time. He looked into the youngster's eyes and saw concern, 

compassion, and trust, loyalty and love. He saw the reflection of those things in his own 

eyes as well.

"Hey." Bob smiled, taking the boy by the shoulders gently. "Thanks for worrying about me, Enzo. You're a good friend." Before he could think, he pulled Enzo close to him and hugged him to his chest.

"Thanks!" Enzo whispered, feeling warm and safe and _right_, and a hundred spans tall. "You too."

The Guardian embraced the boy gently for a nano, then lifted his chin with a finger, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I won't be too long. I'll see you at home in a few nanos, OK?"

"Cool." Enzo grinned. "Thanks, Bob." The Guardian sent him on his way with a pat on the back. The youngster waved at Laser, who stood a few paces apart form the pair, and zipped off towards Baudway.

"The boy's very attached to you." The older man said matter-of-factly, frowning.

"It's mutual." Bob sighed.

"I hadn't realized you were as close as that. Do you think that's wise – given that you're supposed to be teaching him?"

"I don't really care if it's wise or not. And besides - I can't think of a better qualification to teach him."

"I see." Laser replied. "You don't think it's more important that he respects you?"

"I think he _does_ respect me. That doesn't mean I can't show him that I care about him. You wouldn't understand..."

"I see." The white-haired sprite nodded. "Well, it's not my decision to make. I hope you understand how serious an emergency promotion is. You invoked protocol nine five one zero, I take it?"

"Of course."

"And you don't feel that you've compromised the integrity of the Collective? You think he's ready?"

"I've devoted my life to the Collective." Bob said evenly. "Or had you forgotten?"

"No, no, I hadn't forgotten." The older man smiled.

"I know this boy, Dad. I know what he's made of. I brought his older self into the Collective once before and it was the right thing then. It's the right thing now. He's a Matrix."

"He's awfully young, Son. I wonder if you're thinking with your heart instead of your CPU-"

"Listen." Bob interrupted. "You met Matrix, right? And AndrAIa?"

"I did."

"Well, after I gave him the codes I was lost in the web. I'm not proud of it, but it happened. And he had to survive on his own out there in the games, in the net. He and AndrAIa were alone, and they were barely older than Enzo is now. And not only did that boy and girl survive, they found me and brought me home. That's what Enzo is made of. So don't tell me I'm not using my CPU!"

Laser held his hands up defensively. "As I said, it's not my decision to make. I'm not even part of the Collective anymore." The white-haired sprite sighed. "Apparently I'm not your father anymore, either."

"Is that why you're here, Dad? You want to make it all up to me?"

"I never did appreciate your sense of humor." Laser scowled, starting towards Baudway at a slow walk. Bob stared at his back for a moment then fell into step a few paces behind him.

"Why did you do it, Dad?" the Guardian said after a few nanos.

"Why did I do what? Would you care to be more specific?"

"I see your point. You could spend all cycle answering that question." Bob replied. "Why did you leave the Collective, Old Man? Why did you do it?"

"Do you really care, Bob?" the older sprite sighed, quickening his pace. "I betrayed everything that you believed in. Isn't that enough? What more could you need to know?"

"Can't you ever give me a straight answer?" Bob huffed, struggling to keep up.

"I'm giving you the answer you want. You should thank me."

"You could never tell me anything straight, Old Man. You were never honest with me. You always-"

"Nothing I could tell you would matter." Laser sighed. "You know everything you need to know about me."

"Just stop, Dad!" Bob barked. The older sprite kept walking. Bob took a leaping stride and spun him by the shoulders roughly. "Delete it, Dad – just stop and talk to me, you old fool!"

The white-haired sprite stared back defiantly. "Talk to you? What about?"

"I could start anywhere!" the Guardian snarled. "Why you're here right now. Why you didn't take me with you on your postings, even after Mom died. Even when you knew how much I wanted to go. Why you never had a good thing to say about anything I did in all the hours we spent together."

"Bob-"

"Let's start somewhere." Bob said intently. "Why did you walk out on the Collective? That was the one thing you gave me, Dad – loving the Collective. That was the one thing I got from you, even if I didn't want it. You made me want to be a Guardian more than anything, and just when I was gonna get there you walked out. Why did you do it?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. I don't regret anything I did-"

"I'm your deleted _son_, Old Man! After everything you put me through you owe me one honest answer at least! Why did you do it?"

The older man stared back silently for several moments. Bob felt himself breathing hard, fast. He removed his hands from Laser's shoulders and stepped back, repeating a calming exercise in his mind.

"So you want to know why I left." Laser said softly. "It's that important to you."

"Just talk to me for once, Dad. Just give me a straight answer."

"A straight answer." Laser sighed. "Very well, Guardian. Do you remember the council session that took place just after you started your final term at the Academy? On Rassilon Server?"

"Rassilon Server?" Bob frowned. "Sort of. You missed my combat exercise for it."

"Maybe I did. I was thinking about other things at the time." The white-haired sprite frowned. "Have you ever heard of a system called Amiga?"

"Amiga? No – I don't think so..."

"I'm not surprised." Laser smiled thinly. "It's not there anymore. Hasn't been for a long time."

"What do you mean – not there anymore?" Bob said softly.

"It wasn't much of a system. Ports to the net, of course, and a population of about five hundred sprites and binomes. Didn't even merit full-time Guardian posting. We just checked in from time to time – you know, kept an eye on things in case anything developed.

"Well, something developed. I don't know how – if the Collective ever found out, they did it after I left - but this little system was infected by the web, somehow."

"Infected?" Bob hissed. "Infected how?"

"At least one web creature. Portal generating capability. It was a very nasty situation. It would have been a very difficult job to sort it out, especially given the limited resources of such a small system. Very dangerous, a tough job."

"So what happened?"

"You know the protocols, Boy. As soon as the Collective was certain of the infection, the Council proposed that the system be wiped out. Deleted. It's standard procedure in a case like that."

"I know..." Bob whispered.

"But here's the thing, Guardian. I'd been to that system when I was barely older than you – served a few seconds there. Live field training more than anything else. But I was there. Those sprites and binomes had faces. And when it came right down to it, I couldn't bring myself to destroy those faces."

"Dad!" Bob gasped, his stomach dropping to his feet.

"So I argued against it to the Collective. Offered to lead a campaign there myself to cleanse the system. I was Second Guardian – there were people who listened to what I had to say. But the protocols were clear. I was outvoted.

So there it was. They decided to go ahead and delete the system over my objections. I suppose if I'd never been to Amiga I probably would've gone along. But I _was_ at Amiga. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't imagine doing what the Collective was proposing, even though I knew deleted well what the protocols said. But these were _people_, dammit! Our motto is 'To Mend and Defend'! We're supposed to protect people, not delete them!"

Bob stared mutely at the older sprite, unable to muster a response. He felt numb all over his body as his processor ran in turbo mode. How could this be possible? Was this his father talking?

"So I've finally shut you up!" Laser chuckled bitterly. "Well, that was it for me. I couldn't stay on the Council after that. Nothing they could ever do would justify that cycle. They sent an infinite data allisyps loop to Amiga disguised as an upgrade. Wiped out the system in less than a millisecond. Every Dot and Enzo in the place along with it. How could I stay on the Council after that? How could I stay in the Collective?"

"D-Dad!" Bob gasped. "Why – why didn't you tell me this? Why?"

"I wasn't exactly proud of it." Laser muttered, looking away. "I knew the protocols – my duty was clear. And I couldn't carry it out."

"Dad! You left the Collective and you let me think it was all a petty power struggle! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd come with me!" the older sprite shouted. "I'm – I was your father. It should've been enough that I asked you. You shouldn't have doubted my reasons. You should have come with me..."

"Oh, Dad!" the Guardian sighed. "You never could give me a straight answer-"

"You didn't _want _a straight answer!" Laser growled. "You loved the Academy. You loved the Collective. Certainly more than you loved me. You proved it that day when I came to get you."

"That's not true!" Bob protested.

"Son – if I'd told you what happened – what I'd seen…" Laser sighed. "Would you have quit the Academy?"

"I don't… I'm not sure." Bob paused. "Probably…"

"So fine. So I could have told you and destroyed everything you loved. You had no family, Bob – your mother had been dead for hours. The Academy was all you had. Why destroy that dream? I gave you the chance to take me at my word and you chose the Academy. You made the right choice for you. Once I knew my word wasn't enough, there was no point in telling you what'd happened. Say you quit the Academy – then what? You have no dream, no future – just a father you didn't care enough about to quit the Academy for in the first place. So I did you a favor."

"User, Dad!" Bob whispered breathlessly, feeling as though he'd taken a crushing blow to the stomach from Megabyte. "User… I can't believe this… Was Turbo in the Collective when all this happened?"

"He was. He wasn't anyone special, just a Council member. He was all in favor it, of course. Always knew his duty, that one. He became Second Guardian not long after I left."

"Delete it, Old Man! I thought you left the Collective because you got muscled out of the Prime Guardianship! And you just let me think it!"

"I did you a favor." The older sprite snapped. "I gave you your life. It's all over, anyway. It's the past."

"You never could tell me anything straight, could you?' Bob sighed. "You never thought I could handle it. You always treated me like a little sprite. Like a little sprite…"

"Enough! You wanted to hear it – so you've heard it. It was over a long time ago, and none of it matters. Now – would it be all right with you if I started walking again?"

"That took guts, Dad." Bob said softly. "To stand up to the Collective like that. And to walk away from it, after you devoted your whole life to it. It took guts-"

"I had a job to do, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I quit. So you see, nothing's really changed, has it? It's over. And we've all get a lot of work to do right here and now." The white-haired sprite whirled and started towards the Principal Office at a brisk walk.

"Dad – wait!" Bob panted. "Where've you been all this time? Why didn't you find me before now?"

"I haven't exactly been welcomed with open arms everywhere I've gone!" the older man replied tersely, not turning. "I'm a traitor, remember? A fugitive, virtually. And since this Daemon business anyone with half a CPU has been keeping a low profile."

"But-"

"Besides…" Laser sighed, slowing his pace. "You weren't exactly anxious to see me. I had some idea what you were up to – it was enough."

"Enough…" Bob sneered. "So you knew I was a Guardian? And where I was?"

"Shameful that you haven't advanced farther by your age!" the older sprite snapped. "Yeah, I knew where you where – until your friend Mouse buried this system so deep it'd need a ladder just to reach the curb."

"She's very good." Bob grinned ruefully. "I'm surprised you were able to convince her to bring you here – she's not exactly the trusting type."

"She still isn't. She barred me from the bridge while she was programming navigation. A sensible precaution. And as for her bringing me here – she knows her duty, Boy. She knows how bad things have gotten. Do you?"

"I might have some idea. Where are you going?"

"Back to the P.O." Laser growled. "I need to do a full survey of your system specifications, and I want to rest up for a while at the ship. I'm not the sprite I was."

"Wait up – I'll come with you…"

The older man stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Isn't there someone waiting for you back at the diner?"

"Oh! So there is…"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint him." The white-haired sprite smiled thinly. "Would you?"

"No, Dad." Bob answered, arching an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

The door to the diner flew open, and the small sprite emerged, longboard under one arm. With an underhanded motion he tossed the board out in front of him, where it stabilized horizontally and hovered. The boy shielded his eyes and surveyed the city for a few nanos, then, with a shrug, hopped onto the board.

Enzo kicked out gently with his right leg and the board shot straight ahead, causing the youngster to teeter for a nano, hands failing. With a stamp of his left foot he slowed the surfboard and regained his balance, then began a slow, gentle course over Baudway.

Bob zipped slowly through Kits, the bustling streets of Baudway becoming visible before him. He watched as the lone figure to his right slowly disappeared from view, heading towards the looming hulk of the Principal Office.

The Guardian kept his eyes locked on the figure's back until it disappeared from view completely. With a shake of the head he turned his gaze towards Baudway and the long, low-slung building at its core. A small figure was circling above it slowly in a wide arc. Bob smiled slightly and quickened his pace, the comforting familiarity of the diner growing larger until it dominated his field of vision.

"Hey!" he shouted, close enough now to see the face of the boy on the surfboard. "Come on down!"

Enzo grinned and banked the board towards the Guardian, slowing to a near standstill before lithely hopping to the ground. "Hi, Bob! You OK?"

"I'm fine." The Guardian smiled, punching the youngster on the shoulder playfully. "I thought you were gonna wait for me at the diner!"

"I was – sort of." Enzo replied sheepishly. "I got bored."

"Bored?" Bob laughed. "How did you have time to get bored? I was ten nanos behind you!"

"It seemed like longer…"

"Just steps out of a game and he's bored already. Just used a keytool for the first time – a Second Guardian keytool no less! And he's bored. What can I say to that?"

"C'mon, Bob – stop teasing me!" 

"I guess I'm gonna have to do a better job of keeping you busy." The Guardian grinned. "You're getting pretty good on that board, I see."

"Not really." Enzo replied, lightly kicking at the ground. "I just wanted to practice – y'know, in case Ray decides to give me another surfing lesson. So I wouldn't be totally basic…"

"You'll do fine. Where's your sister?"

"She's at a business meeting. Y'know - money stuff."

"Always time for a profit." Bob chuckled. "How's your arm?"

The boy rubbed his shoulder absently. "It's cool. It hurt a little for a few nanos, but it's fine. You're heavy!"

"No – y_ou_ need to get stronger!" Bob laughed. He wrapped an arm around the boy's neck and playfully wrestled him into a headlock.

"Stop!" Enzo giggled, pounding on the Guardian's arm. Grinning, Bob released the youngster and tousled his hair roughly. "You're in a weird mood!"

"Maybe I am." Bob smiled. "So – circuit racing?"

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo beamed. "Can we talk some more about the game on the way, Bob? I wanna know everything I did wrong. I wanna get better."

"Sure. Hop on your board and let's do it."

"Cool." The boy grinned. The pair stepped onto their respective transports and took off at a leisurely pace, side by side. "Bob – what'd you and your dad talk about?"

"It's complicated-" the Guardian began. "Do you really want to know?"

"Sure." Enzo said solemnly. "If you want to tell me."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Bob nodded.

"I like what you've done here, Sugar." Mouse grinned, fingers busily tapping at a workstation keyboard. "Very nice work – for a beginner, of course."

"Of course." AndrAIa laughed. "I learned from the best, Mouse. Some of it anyway. The rest I just kinda picked up on my own."

"That's the best way of learnin' things, in my experience. Nothin' like practical necessity to inspire genius." The hacker replied. "This algorithm here, the proxy security protocol – you didn't pick that up from me, Sweetie! I never seen anything like it!"

"You learn a few things spending your life in games. Things are different out there."

"Y'might say that." Mouse said with a shake of the head. "It ain't often I'm surprised anymore – but you surprise me. You got real talent."

"I'm a beginner – you said so yourself." The game sprite smiled. "I could never defend the system the way you could, Mouse – you and I both know it. If you stay I'd step aside in a nano."

"Honey-"

"Hey – I'm just saying. If it was bothering you. No pressure."

"That's not why we came back, Sugar." The fire-haired sprite sighed. "Not that I don't like it here – but it ain't the reason. We all got work to do, and I thought what Laser had to say was important. That's all."

"If you say so." AndrAIa frowned. "I'd feel a lot better about Mainframe's future if you were here, though."

"Thanks, Sugar – but Mainframe's in good hands. Yours included. Phong chose damn well."

"Indeed I did, Child." The old sprite agreed, wheeling into the room with Laser at his heels. "AndrAIa and young Matrix have been more than impressive in their efforts thus far."

"I don't doubt it." Mouse nodded. She turned to the white-haired sprite. "Guardian. What've you been up to?"

"I was in the game, actually. With Bob and the boy. Most interesting."

"You were in the game – with Bob?" AndrAIa asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"I was. He's a very capable Guardian. I suppose I always knew he was. He seems to be rather attached to the boy as well."

"He always was." Mouse grinned. "What is it between you and Bob, Honey? What's the file?"

"It's not relevant. Bob is a Guardian and so am I – at least in theory. That's all that's relevant to the future."

"Chatty as ever." Mouse sighed.

"I realize how important Bob is to this system – how much you all depend on him." The white-haired sprite turned to Phong. "Given the obvious… tension – between he and I it would've been very easy for you to dismiss me out of hand. I appreciate the fact that you're willing to hear me out."

"In my experience, Guardian, it is the closing of one's mind that often leads to disaster." Phong replied. "You are correct in your assessment of Bob and his importance to Mainframe – yet your own experience is not to be ignored. Your past achievements deserve respect, and your observations careful consideration."

"You're a wise sprite, Phong – wiser than I." Laser smiled thinly. "If things weren't so desperate I wouldn't be anything but a failed old man. I'm a reflection of the times I live in, just like anyone else."

"You've been pretty cagey, Sugar. You came a long way to get here. You saw your son, you went into a game. I'm sure it's been a wonderful trip down memory chip lane, but what now?"

"All is good time, Cadet." Laser sighed. "I've got things to say – to all of you. But I need to rest for a while, and think. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Phong smiled. The white-haired sprite smiled wearily and headed off towards the landing bay and Ship. "A most enigmatic young man…" Phong mused.

"Infuriating, more like it." Mouse scowled. "I always feel like he's holdin' out on me. Always got a little secret tucked away. Drives me offline…"

"Well – he is a man who was of great importance, once." Phong said. "He understands some things in ways we cannot, I am thinking. We are all at great risk, Young Ones. The net is not a large enough place to hide in forever. I will be most interested to hear his views on it's future."

"I think we all will." AndrAIa agreed.

Dot yawned as she stepped into the diner, her organizer tucker under her arm. "Thanks." She smiled wearily at Cecil, who was holding the door for her.

"Ma'am." The server replied obsequiously.

"Bob and Enzo around?"

"Ze Guardian is downstairs, Madam." Cecil answered. "May I get you something?"

"No thanks, Cecil." The Command.Com yawned. "I'm going to go downstairs and rest for a while. How's business today?"

"_Bon_, Ma'am." The server tittered. "Over sixty credits today. Ze new pizza oven is _tres _popular."

"It was Enzo's idea." Dot giggled. "See you later." The green-haired sprite slowly made her way downstairs and into the little apartment. Bob was curled up on the sofa, asleep. Tiptoeing behind him, she knelt and ran her fingers through his hair. "Surprise!"

"Huh?" Bob mumbled, jerking upright. "Oh! Hi, Dot. What's processing?"

The Command.Com kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Not a lot. Business meetings all day. Catching up on your beauty sleep?"

"C'mere!" Bob grinned. Dot joined him on the sofa and he wrapped her in his arms. "User, you look alphanumeric today…"

"Flatterer!" Dot giggled, rewarding him with another kiss. "Where's our cadet off to?"

"He finally cornered Ray for a surfing lesson. He's amazing, Dot – we were in a game this morning, then we went circuit racing after. Now a surfing lesson! I don't know how he keeps it up…"

"Must be the energy shakes – best in town!" Dot grinned. "He doesn't want to miss anything, I suppose. He wants to experience everything he possibly can as fast as possible. I was like that when I was his age."

"I can't believe you were ever his age."

"Very funny! So how was your game?"

"It was – interesting…" Bob sighed. "Dad – Laser – was in the game with us."

"Bob!" Dot gasped. "Really?"

"It wasn't by my choice – but I could hardly keep him out, could I? He even let Enzo use his keytool in there."

"I bet Enzo _loved_ that. Was it… difficult? Did Laser cause you any trouble?"

"I guess not." Bob said softly. "He was Second Guardian – he knows his way around games. Even if he doesn't always do things the way I would."

"It's such a shame that you two don't talk." Dot frowned. "He's your father. It's such a shame…"

"Actually…" Bob sighed. "We _did_ talk – after the game. Not for long, but it was as much as we've talked since before I went to the Academy."

"Really? That's wonderful, Bob!"

"I guess. He's a strange old bird, Dot. There's so much he never told me. He never really told me anything…"

"It's not too late." Dot smiled, squeezing his elbow gently. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you two – you know... made up for lost time? Maybe he could even stay in Mainframe-"

"I don't think so. Not my father." Bob frowned. "He's got something planned – I just don't know what. Besides – we're different sprites. The fact that he's my father is irrelevant to that."

"If you say so." Dot said softly. "It just seems so sad – a man hating his own father."

"I don't hate him." Bob whispered. "It's not like that. Maybe I did once, but not now. He is what he is. That's all there is to it."

"Good." Dot smiled, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "That's enough for now…"

"Good, Lad! Good balance. Try to flex the knees a little more and stand more upright."

"Sorry!" Enzo shouted. "Like this?"

"Better." Ray Tracer grinned. "Try to relax a little more, Mate – you're as stiff as a 3.5" disk! Loosen the shoulders up. The more rigid you are, the more stiffness you translate to the board. The more relaxed you are, the more fluid your movement. That's what you want!"

"This is so _hard_!" Enzo scowled, hovering in midair to take in the sight of the park below them. "How do you do it, Ray? You make it look so easy!"

"There's no secret, Enzo. Just hard work and practice. I've been riding since I was younger than you."

"I was a afraid you were gonna say that." The boy sighed.

"Stop that!" the surf laughed. "You really _are_ getting better, Lad – I can see you've been practicin'. Just keep doin' that and you'll be fine."

"It'd be easier to learn if you were around to teach me."

"Maybe, Kid. I dunno. I'm not the best teacher." Ray sighed. "C'mon – just follow me and try to do exactly what I do, right?" The blond sprite banked off in the general direction of Baudway, executing a wide turn or altitude change every few nanos.

Enzo squinted at the surfr's back, concentrating on mimicking his maneuvers. "D'you think maybe you'll stay awhile, Ray? Mainframe's totally alphanumeric. You'd really like it here-"

"I do like it here, Lad." Ray smiled over his shoulder. "But I'm a search engine – not much use around here, I reckon."

"Phong could find something for you to do… He's good at that."

"I'm sure he is!" Ray chuckled, banking steeply to his right. Enzo flailed for a moment and followed as Ray looked back and checked his progress. "But Mouse and I have stuff to do out there. Don't know just exactly what yet, but we'll be busy enough. Don't worry – we'll be back from time to time. She's gotten pretty attached to the place."

"If you say so." Enzo frowned.

"People have to do what they have to do, Kid. Try not to take it so personal." Ray said gently. "Looks like we're back home – let's see a perfect landing, right in front of the diner. Show me what you've got."

"Right." Enzo pushed the irritation he was feeling out of his mind, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Getting late." Dot whispered, nuzzling the Guardian's neck.

"I don't have anywhere special to be tonight." Bob smiled. 

"Right here's pretty special." Dot cooed. "I wonder what your father is up to."

"We'll find out soon enough." Bob sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I just wondered where he was."

I know." The Guardian chuckled, kissing her on the nose. "I suppose he's back at Ship. He and Mouse seem to understand each other for some reason. She's got a lot more in common with him than I do, I suppose…"

"Hi." Enzo called, suppressing a grin as he as he looked at the pair snuggled together on the couch.

"Hi yourself." Dot grinned. "Come over here, Cadet."

The boy sat next to her on the sofa. "What's processing?"

"Not much." His sister replied, wrapping her arm around him and kissing him on the head. "How was your surfing lesson?"

"Alphanumeric." Enzo sighed contentedly, reflecting abruptly on how lucky he felt today. The thought warmed him all over.

"Good." Dot smiled "Hungry?"

"Yeah." Enzo replied. "I guess. Kinda been a busy day."

"We'll go upstairs for dinner in a nano – we were waiting for you. So - I hear you used a keytool in a game today!"

"Yeah – it was awesome! I used it for all sorts of stuff. It was totally double-sided!" 

"It sure was." Bob chuckled. "He did good – even my father had a hard time finding stuff to criticize. And that's saying something."

"He's not so bad." Enzo said softly. "I don't really know him, I guess…"

"He was a very good Guardian. I'll give him that."

"You're first time with a keytool – what was it like?" Dot asked, winking at Bob. 

"Cool. But it was harder than I thought. 'Cause the keytool… I dunno. It can only do one thing at a time, y'know? So you still have to figure out how to do stuff yourself."

"Very good." Bob nodded approvingly.

"You're learning so much." Dot grinned. "You'll be a full-fledged Guardian in no time – who needs the Academy?"

"Thanks." Enzo beamed. "It'd still be cool to go, though – if I could."

"True." Bob sighed. "I can only teach him so much."

"Well, there's no rush." Dot squeezed the boy affectionately. "And we like having you right here. Ready for some dinner?"

"Sure." Enzo smiled. Dot gave him a last hug and the three sprites headed upstairs to the diner.  


Phong hummed contentedly to himself as he conducted his morning system survey in the command center. The old sprite wheeled slowly around the console, craning his neck far away from his body in order to see the readouts at the center of the console. "Hmmm. Lovely." He murmured, adjusting his glasses.

The old sprite stepped back from the console and slurped his cocoa. "Indeed." He smiled. "Nothing like that first cup of the cycle…"

"Good morning." Phong turned to see Laser enter the command center, Mouse and Ray a few paces behind him. The old sprite frowned slightly at the uncharacteristically serious look on the hacker's face.

"Ah, good morning Guardian. It is a pleasure to see you again. Did you have an enjoyable sleep?"

"Yes, thank you Phong." The white-haired sprite's demeanor was noticeably stiffer and more formal than it had been earlier. What's more, he was now clad in a light blue jumpsuit and black boots, with a gold and black icon displayed prominently on his chest.

Phong arched an eyebrow in Laser's direction but said nothing. "Children." He addressed Mouse and Ray. "May I offer any of you a cup of cocoa? I believe I saw some fluffernutters around here somewhere…"

"No – thanks Phong." Mouse replied, a smile replacing the thoughtful frown on her visage for a nano.

"Just fine, Mate." Ray added. "Unless you got some vegamite around here."

"Ah – I am afraid not, Surfr." The old sprite said bemusedly. "How does the morning find you, Guardian?"

"I'm very well, Phong." Laser nodded. "I apologize for disrupting all of your lives for so long – I hope I haven't inconvenienced you too much."

"Not at all. It has been most interesting."

"You're very kind." The white-haired sprite smiled stiffly. "I assure you it hasn't been for nothing. One final inconvenience - I wonder if it would be possible for you to ask the others to join us here? There are matters I'd like to discuss."

"Indeed." Phong mused, adjusting his glasses. It was a moment he'd been expecting. "That should be easy enough. AndrAIa and Matrix will be along shortly to fulfill their duties, and Bob and Dot will be at the diner, I imagine. Shall I call them?"

"Please." Laser nodded.

"Eat your breakfast." Dot scolded. "You want to fall asleep at school?"

"Can't I have pizza? I saw some in the kitchen. I love cold pizza for breakfast-"

"Just eat your bytemeal." Dot replied, swallowing a laugh. "It's good for you. It's processor food."

"I'm with Enzo." Bob mumbled, stirring the contents of his bowl absently. He winked at the boy. "Can I have pizza, Dot?"

"No!" Dot sighed. "Honestly, the way you two encourage each other…"

"What do they have for breakfast at the Academy, Bob?"

"Not pizza, I'll tell you that!" the Guardian laughed. "The cuisine is not exactly the strongest selling point at the Academy. But it's healthy enough I guess."

"I hate bytemeal." Enzo sighed. "Dot, can't I-"

"Good morning, my young friends." Phong greeted the three sprites from the vidwindow that popped up before them. "Am I interrupting your breakfast?"

"It's fine, Phong." Dot smiled. "What's processing?"

"Our guest has asked that Bob and yourself join us at the Principal Office. There are matters which he would like to discuss."

"About time." Bob muttered, shaking his head.

Dot locked eyes with him for a moment. "Of course, Phong. Give us a few nanos – I have to get Enzo off to school. We'll be right down."

"Thank you, Child." The vidscreen popped out of sight.

"Dot, can't I-"

"No." the Command.Com interrupted. "You've got school. We'll tell you about it later."

"Crash it all!" the boy scowled. "This always happens! Why-"

"I said _no,_ Enzo. Just finish your breakfast and-"

"No." Bob said softly.

Dot frowned at him. "What?"

"No." the Guardian sighed. "I think Enzo should come with us. Secrets are no good – better that we all hear what Dad has to say."

"Awesome!" Enzo grinned.

"Bob... What about school? I'm not sure this is appropriate. Phong didn't say anything about Enzo-"

"Look…" the Guardian began. "I'm sorry, Dot. I don't mean to step out of bounds. It's just that I think it's better if Enzo's there. Better than finding out stuff later. That's not good…"

Dot arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I'm not sure I understand, Bob. But if you think it's that important-"

"I do. I _think_ I do. He can miss a cycle of school - we won't make a habit of it." He clapped the boy on the shoulder. "I think Enzo can handle straight answers. Right?"

"Sure, Bob." The youngster nodded eagerly. He wasn't entirely certain what Bob was getting at, but it sounded like it would get him to the Principal Office with the others, and that was good enough. 

"If you say so." Dot frowned. "Finish your breakfast then – we'll get going."

"Alphanumeric! Thanks, Bob."

"Don't sweat it." The Guardian smiled. He squeezed Dot's hand reassuringly. "Thanks, Dot."

"You're welcome." The Command.Com sighed. The ways of men continued to baffle her, every time she'd thought she had them decrypted… 

"Ah, Young Matrix and AndrAIa. It is good to see you. Did you sleep well?"

"We sure did." Matrix smiled, winking slyly at AndrAIa. "Good morning."

"I realize that both of you have many duties to perform, but out guest has informed me that he would like to take a few nanos of our time. Mouse and Ray are already in the chatroom, if you would care to join us?"

"Sure, Phong. Any idea what it's about?"

"I am not certain, Young AndrAIa. Laser seems to be a man of many secrets. Perhaps he wishes to unburden himself of a few. Bob and Dot will be joining us shortly."

"Bob?" Matrix frowned.

"Indeed, Child. Laser was quite specific in asking that he be there."

"I wonder if he'll show up?" AndrAIa mused.

"I believe so, Child. It is my sense that what Laser wishes to tell us involves Bob directly. I do not fully understand the nature of their conflict, but I believe that the young Guardian will be here."

"Which young Guardian?" Enzo grinned, leading Dot and Bob into the command center.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Matrix frowned.

"I'm takin' the day off." Enzo said smugly, sticking out his tongue at his older self. 

"Well, we're here Phong. Let's get this over with." Bob sighed. "Where is the old man?"

"He is waiting for us in the chatroom. If you please?" The old sprite wheeled off down the corridor, the others falling into place behind him. Enzo darted ahead of the others as Matrix edged next to Bob.

"So – do you have any idea what this is about?" the bearded sprite whispered.

"Not really. I'm sure Mouse knows more than I do. Whatever it is, the old man must've thought it was pretty important to come here after all these hours. I don't think he came for the family reunion."

"Can we trust him? I mean – well… You don't seem to…"

"That's a complicated question, Enzo." Bob said wearily. "He's a strange old file. When it comes to the Collective, I think we can trust him. He was a great Guardian once – one of the best. If he's talking about the defense of the net, I think we have to listen."

"Bob, what – what's this whole business about? Between you and him? If you don't want to tell me I understand–"

"No – I'll tell you." Bob smiled. "It's not important for now – he's here as a Guardian. I'll tell you all about it soon, though."

"As a … Guardian?" Matrix frowned. "What about all that stuff - him being a traitor to the Collective?"

"There is no Collective." Bob said softly. "Only sprites like you and me. And Laser."

Matrix looked up as they entered the Principal Office chatroom. A digital readout scanned their P.I.D.s as they entered, displaying a list of all the sprites in the room. "Dude!" Enzo gasped, catching sight Laser in full uniform.  


Dot was struck, too, by the change in the man before her. Despite his wiry frame he'd seemed small, almost fragile at first glance. Now, in full Guardian blues he was transformed, seeing to tower over the very room.

"Thank you all for coming." Laser smiled awkwardly. "Bob, it's good to see you." The white-haired sprite arched an eyebrow and his guarded visage was broken, for a nano. "_And_ Enzo."

"Hi!" the little sprite smiled cheerfully, hopping onto one of the chairs surrounding the big table around which Mouse and Ray were already seated. Dot slid in next to him.

"Bob?" the white-haired sprite queried. "Is this necessary?"

"It's right." Bob said matter of factly. He sat next to Enzo and looked his father up and down. "I must say I'm a little surprised to see you in that uniform. I didn't think you'd still have it."

"Let's say I kept it for sentimental reasons." The older sprite smiled evenly. 

"You look good. It still suits you."

"Thanks. I'm very glad all of you could be here." Laser frowned at Enzo for a nano and continued. "I suppose you must've convinced yourselves that I was a traitor, or insane, or both. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

"We didn't think any such thing." Dot smiled. "We're very interested in what you have to say."

"Thank you." Laser nodded with genuine gratitude. It was obvious that the uniformed man was distinctly uncomfortable in front of the large group of sprites. "Since you've waited all these cycles already I'll get right to the point. To begin with, I'm sure you're wondering why I came to Mainframe at this moment. Yes, I knew Bob was here – I met Mouse and Ray in the Supercomputer, and as soon as Mouse described her friends to me there was no doubt in my mind that Bob was the Guardian she described."

Laser took a deep breath. "I won't deny that I looked forward to seeing Bob again. Very much. And it's been wonderful to see for myself what a fine Guardian he is." The older sprite nodded gruffly at Bob, who sat impassively. "However, the reality is that I would have come here even if I hadn't know that my… son - was here.

"In case any of you don't know, I was Second Guardian of the Collective at one time. That is a position of tremendous power and responsibility. There came a time when I was no longer able to fulfill that responsibility. So I left. I won't defend my actions - I merely tell you all this so you'll have some idea of who I am."

Laser coughed and shuffled in place for a nano. "The trappings of office that you see before you – the uniform, the keytool – no more rightfully belong to me than they belong to any binome off of the street. But I am – always was - a stubborn man. I chose to keep these things because I believed that I'd earned them. I left, and the Collective was no longer a part of my life.

"I am not a member of the Collective, by rights. I chose to leave. However, one thing has become clear to me – _I am a Guardian. _I cannot escape the responsibility. And now events have led us to this point where there is no Collective – and there are very few of us left. That magnifies the responsibility that much more."

The white-haired sprite turned his attention to Matrix and AndrAIa. "Mouse has told me that you young people were lost in the net for many minutes. Is this true?"

"It's true." Matrix nodded. "It seemed like even longer than that to us."

"Game time." Laser sighed. "Yes, I understand. You encountered some of Daemon's underlings during that time, did you not?"

"You might say that." AndrAIa smiled grimly. "We gave them something to remember us by."

"I'm sure you did." Laser chuckled. "And Bob – my son – was lost in the web for an even longer period of time. And during that time he experienced a small portion of Daemon's scourge." Bob nodded wordlessly. 

"Indeed. The web can hardly hold her." Laser scowled. "Mouse has further informed me you have encountered her infection in the very games themselves, no less."

"I was the first one to see it!" Enzo said solemnly – and a little proudly.

Laser swallowed a smile. "Brave lad. This was as troubling to me as I'm sure it was to all of you. If this is true – and after meeting all of you for myself I'm convinced that you couldn't be mistaken – then it places Daemon on a different server than any other virus I've ever encountered. And I can assure you I've encountered plenty of viruses."

The white-haired sprite surveyed the room. "I don't have to tell any of you what viruses are capable of. You've all experienced it first hand, and survived. You should be commended for saving this system. But Daemon is a different file altogether from what you've encountered in Mainframe. She is more evil, more powerful, and more dangerous.

"I'm sure it's occurred to you, Bob, that games present an ideal vehicle for a virus to spread its infection throughout the net – even the web." Bob nodded again, wordlessly. "That's why this news was so troubling to me. What it's effectively done is to make a bad situation even worse. Our timetable to fight back against her has been slashed dramatically, and we didn't have much time as it was."

"Fight back how?" Matrix asked.

"The key question." Laser sighed. "It's been a long time since I left the Collective. Too long to be bitter about it. The Collective I left is dead and gone, and nothing has sprung up to replace it. The net is defenseless – its firewalls are down, and Daemon has free reign to infect as she pleases. The situation frankly, is bad. Very bad."

"This is as I suspected." Phong said softly. 

"As I told you, I was Second Guardian." Laser continued. "That gives me certain – advantages. This keytool I carry is not like the Glitch that you carried, Bob – that Matrix carried for you. Galileo can do many things – generate portals, for one. It allows me virtually free travel around the net and even the web without requiring anyone's authorization. There are many other things it can do – far too many to describe now. Suffice to say that it is a powerful tool indeed."

"The essence of what I'm telling you is this – I have a great responsibility. Perhaps because I've been gone and forgotten from the Collective for so long I've evaded Daemon's attention. Yet I still possess the keytool, the codes – and the experience. I was Second Guardian. I find myself with very few options. Stand back and do nothing while a virus destroys the entire net? I don't think so."

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo gasped, wide eyed. "What're you gonna do?"

"Everything I can, Cadet." The white-haired sprite smiled. "The work is already started. I've established contacts in every free system in the net – every one that I've been able to find, in any case. There may be others that have a defender of Mouse's brilliance shielding them."

"Yer too kind, Sugar." The hacker grinned.

"Modesty doesn't suit you, Rebecca." Laser replied gruffly, as Mouse's face turned as red as her hair. "As I said, I've already established a network of contacts in every free system that I've been able to find. My hope is that we'll be able to share information – track the progress of the infection. We can also share resources – come to the aid of systems that are under attack. The advance must be stopped now."

"This is most sensible." Phong nodded approvingly. "An excellent plan, Guardian."

"I agree." Dot added. "But there's something I don't understand, Sir. What resources do you have to share?"

"That's a very good question, Commander." Laser smiled. "At this moment, not very many. The CPUs and other defenses of the free systems. Some low-level hardware. Not much else. The best we can hope to do is allocate them where they're needed. However – our most important resource is our people. That's the centerpiece of our counteroffensive." 

Bob finally spoke up. "Just what do you mean exactly, Dad? Our people?"

"Just what I said, Bob. The most effective weapon against Daemon is an army of trained defenders. Guardians. That's why I'm re-opening the Academy."

"Dude!" Enzo exclaimed. "The Academy? Really?"

"How, Dad?" Bob frowned.

"It's already started." Laser said with unmistakable pride. "The site has been selected and formatted - on Gallifrey Seven. Don't forget, Son – my icon is still Guardian. I still possess the codes. I can initiate anyone into the Collective under emergency protocols – something you may know a little about."

"How?" Matrix prodded. "How is this going to work? Who will the cadets be? The teachers?"

"I will conduct as much of the training as I can myself, Matrix. And I have already recruited… others – to help me. And as for students – as I told you, I have contacts in nearly every free system in the net. I have already recruited over one hundred young men and women to attend as cadets – young people who want to fight Daemon, stop her while we still can."

"Dad… I don't know what to say." Bob whispered. "Are you sure this is the best way to fight her?"

"I couldn't be more sure." Laser answered. "Think about it, Son – we can't fight a pitched battle against Daemon every time she infects a system. We're spread too thin as it is – we wouldn't stand a chance. What we need are trained Guardians in these systems – Guardians who can lead the defense of individual systems. Halt Daemon where he is, maybe even turn the tide, who knows? It's our only chance."

"He's right." Dot said softly, her arm finding it's way around Enzo's shoulder. "He thinks like me, Bob. It makes sense. Only the Collective can fight Daemon and really pose a threat to her."

"I don't know, Dad..." Bob said dubiously. "Maybe you _are_ right – but it's not like you can just step in and start the Academy up like nothing ever happened."

"You're right – we can't. There are luxuries we can't afford – like individual training regimens for every age level. We'll have two or three at most. And the entire program will have to be accelerated – we can't teach every aspect of the job that we'd like to. Games will be only a small part of the curriculum, for now. Our goal will be to provide a working knowledge of the protocols and the essentials of Guardian training. That's all we can afford."

"Wow!" Matrix whispered. "This is amazing..."

"A very ambitious plan, Guardian." Phong mused. "Very ambitious indeed."

"But achievable. The pieces are in place. It will take time – and we don't have much of that. But it's our best hope."  


"I have to hand it to you, Old Man – you've thought this through." Bob sighed. "What you say makes sense – but it's a big job. I'm still not convinced it's possible. To start the Academy again, out of nothing-"

"We have considerably more than nothing." The white-haired sprite snapped. "There are remnants of the Collective – tatters. That's all _I_ am, I suppose. But it's enough. It'll have to be. What choice do we have? We can't even hope to meaningfully slow her infection as things stand, much less reverse it. We need to give systems the ability to stand up on their own and fight. Only Guardians can do that."

"Where does Mainframe fit in?" Dot asked. "I suppose as Command.Com of the system that's what I should be asking. You took the trouble to come here, and you said yourself it wasn't just to see Bob."

"Very true, Ms. Matrix. I want Mainframe to be a part of the new alliance – to commit itself to the defense of the net. No system is an island, Commander. We're all threatened. I want Mainframe to commit its resources to the fight."

"That's something we can discuss." Dot frowned. "We're not going to turn our backs on the net – I can promise you that. We'll join your federation, if everyone agrees it's the right thing to do. But our location – I'm not prepared to surrender our secrecy under any circumstances. Mainframe's net address is unpublished and it's going to stay that way."

"Of course." Laser nodded, glancing quickly at Mouse. "As you say – these things we can discuss. I would never ask you to compromise the security of the system – I'm sure a line of communication can be opened that will protect your location."

"I am certain some solution can be agreed upon." Phong smiled, adjusting his glasses. "As young Dot says, we will not turn our backs on those in need. It is not our way. We will fight in defense of the net."

"Thank you." Laser replied. "I'm grateful."

"What else, Dad? You could have sent a message with Mouse telling us all this. What else do you have to say?"

Laser stared at his son for several nanos. Finally, the older sprite looked down at the table. "You're right, of course – I could have. But I wanted to tell you all of this myself. I owe you that much."

"In addition, I have a further request of you. As I said, it's my intention so supervise as much of the training on Gallifrey Seven as I can. However, Galileo's abilities make it all but certain that I will be travelling the net – probably often. There is no one else who can go the places I can go."

The white-haired sprite locked eyes with Bob again. "Son, I'd like you to come to Gallifrey and head up the Academy."

"Me?" Bob gasped. Enzo's jaw dropped as the others around the table turned to stare at the Guardian. "Why me, Dad?"

"Who better? You're a trained Guardian – an honors graduate of the Academy. You've had as much experience with viruses as anyone – even with Daemon herself. You're the finest the Collective has to offer, Bob. Who better to train the next generation of Guardians?"

Bob shook his head and grabbed a rather stunned-looking Dot's hand. "Dad, I – I'm flattered. More than you can possibly imagine… But I can't. My job is the defense of Mainframe – it's my sworn duty. I can't walk away from that, even for something like this."

The Guardian slowly brought Dot's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Besides, I made a promise. And I always keep my promises." 

"I see." Laser sighed. "Is that your final decision?"

"It is." Bob nodded, still clasping Dot's hand. "I'll help you however I can – even if it means fighting Daemon down the road. But I can't leave Mainframe permanently. It's not an option."

Laser smiled ruefully. "I was afraid you were going to say that. I can't say that I blame you. It's a remarkable system."

"It certainly is." Bob said softly. "I'm sorry, Old Man."

"Don't be. It means nothing." The white-haired sprite turned his glance to Matrix. "What about you, Guardian? Your experience is unique – both yours and the game sprite's. I'd be proud to serve alongside you at the Academy."

"Us?" Matrix laughed haltingly. "At the Academy – as instructors? That's something I'd never have believed…"

"I'm very honored to be asked." AndrAIa grinned. "Especially by a man like you. But I don't know… Matrix?"

"Basic…" the bearded sprite whispered. He grabbed AndrAIa's hands and they locked eyes. After a nano, a broad smile crept across his features. "I don't think so, Sir. We waited a long time to come home. Our duty is here."

"Like Bob said – we'll help you however we can." The game sprite added. "We'll fight her if there's battles to be fought. We'll help any system that needs help. But we can't leave Mainframe permanently. I'm sorry-"

"Yeah – me too. Besides, I hardly have any Guardian training myself – I doubt I'd be much use."

"Don't be so sure." Laser sighed. "I understand your decision – even if I don't like it. You've certainly suffered more than enough already, both of you."

"It wasn't so bad." AndrAIa smiled.

"There is one other matter, then." Laser continued, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "I'd hoped to bring it up under... different circumstances. Talk to you about it first. But since the boy is here-"

"No!" Dot said firmly, wrapping an arm around Enzo tightly. "Absolutely not!"

"Commander-"

"No, Dad. He's too young." Bob frowned.

"What?" Enzo gasped, catching on. "The Academy? Me?"

"This is ludicrous, Laser! Enzo's a child – how can you even suggest he go to the Academy?" Dot fumed.

"Hey!"

"I understand your hesitation-"

"No – I don't think you _do_! Have you lost your entire family, Guardian? Thought you were alone in the net?"

"I've lost more than you can imagine." Laser replied softly, a hint of anger in his voice. The white-haired sprite visibly calmed himself, as an awkward silence gripped the room. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause any conflict-"

"Dad…" Bob interrupted. "Dad – Enzo's only one-zero. The admitting age to the Academy was one-three, even in the old days. Even one-two required a special exemption."

"As I told you, Son – we don't have time for the luxuries of the past. These are desperate times – sometimes boys will have to do the work of men."

"So you're telling me there are gonna be other cadets Enzo's age? You've recruited them?"

"Well… He _would_ be the youngest there." Laser admitted. "But he's a cadet, Bob – you made him one yourself. Guardian cadets belong at the Academy. If you didn't think he was capable, why did you upload the protocols?" 

Bob shook his head. "Dad – I – we… We didn't think…"

"You don't really think I can do it." Enzo glared at Bob. "You said you did, but you didn't mean it."

"That's not true, Enzo."

"I don't mean to be rude, Sir – I'm sorry I lost my temper." Dot said evenly. "But what you're asking is out of the question. It's-"

"Does anyone care what _I_ think?" Enzo shouted.

"You always knew how to stir things up, Old Man." 

"Hey! Somebody _listen_ to me!" Enzo scowled.

"I'm sorry, Enzo - but no." Dot frowned. "It's not up for discussion."

"You never listen to me!" the youngster pouted, folding his arms. "It's like I'm not even here."

"You don't understand-"

"I _do_ understand! He asked me! He asked me to go to the Academy! It should be _my_ decision!" The boy kicked his chair away from the table and stormed out of the chatroom.

"Enzo!" Dot shouted, jumping to her feet.

"I'll go." Bob said calmly, planting his hand on her shoulder. The Guardian turned to follow the boy outside.

"Bob – I'm sorry." Laser sighed. "I wanted to discuss it first, but-"

"I know. Don't worry about it." The Guardian disappeared, hot on Enzo's heels.

There was silence in the chatroom for several nanos. "Well, that was interesting." AndrAIa finally piped up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Matrix. It wasn't appropriate for me to bring this up now-"

"No – it wasn't." Dot smiled ruefully. "But I know you didn't intend any harm. This was something the three of us were going to have to face sooner or later. I just didn't expect it to be sooner."

"I understand your feelings." Laser said softly. "But I can assure you that the boy would be well cared for – I'll vouch for it personally. The Academy can be the greatest experience of his life-"

"I'm sure you feel that way, Sir. But it's not your decision to make."

"No – you're right of course. I apologize." The white-haired sprite looked around the room at the remaining sprites. "I suppose that was all I had to tell you. It's a lot to digest, I'm sure. Unless you have anything, Ms. Matrix? Phong?"

"Thank you for your efforts, Guardian." Phong smiled. "Before you leave we will meet to discuss a security arrangement, yes? We will help you all we can. It is the way of Mainframe."

"Of course. Thank you."

"I believe we could all use some time to consider our guest's words carefully." The old sprite continued. "He has told us much of great importance. Let us give his words the reflection they deserve." Phong adjusted his glasses and smiled benignly, then slowly wheeled from the chatroom. Laser stared at Dot for a nano, then turned to leave as well. The others began to follow, slowly.

Dot sighed deeply and crossed her arms in front of her on the table, staring straight down. Matrix slid next to her and touched her elbow gently. "Dot, I-"

"It's all right, Enzo." The Command.Com smiled wearily.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I talked you into this business with Enzo. I had no idea this would happen…"

"I know."

"That'll teach you to listen to my advice." The bearded sprite chuckled bitterly.

"It was good advice." Dot replied. "Don't worry – things will work out. Meanwhile, we've all got a lot to think about, and you've got a job to do. Right?"

"Right, Sis." Matrix said softly. The big sprite stood. "I'll see you later, I guess." He stared at her for a moment and departed, leaving the Command.Com alone.

Dot closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, head in her hands. After a time – she wasn't sure how long – footsteps echoed in the chatroom, and she heard the chair next to her slide away from the table. There was no sound for several nanos bar her companion's slow, even breaths.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's always somethin', ain't it Honey?"

"You could say that." Dot replied, not opening her eyes. "Sometimes I think the User is out there, just waiting for when my life gets too predicable so He can upload another crisis…"

"I didn't know Laser was gonna do that." Mouse sighed. "I knew he was startin' up the Academy again – heck, I even had an idea he was gonna ask ol' Bob to join him. But this business with Enzo – well, I didn't even know he was a cadet."

"Do you think he can do it, Mouse? Can he get the Academy online again?"

"I sure hope so Sugar." The hacker replied softly. "I wouldn't bet against him. He was the best, Dot – every cadet at the Academy had a favorite Laser story or two. It was only a matter o' time till he became Prime Guardian. That's what we thought, anyways."

Dot opened her eyes and stared at the hacker. "What do you know about him? About this Collective business?"

"He ain't told me much about it, Sugar. He ain't too proud of it, whatever it was. He don't seem too proud of anything he did. I didn't even know he was Bob's dad till Bob spilled the java beans."

"Listening to him today, talking about saving the net…" Dot whispered. "I wanted to believe him. Believe _in_ him. He seems so dedicated…"

"He is, Honey." Mouse grinned. "Whatever happened before, it's drivin' him now. I didn't wanna believe anything he told me at first – but I believe him now. He's a tough old file. And I think he's right about how bad things are out there."

"The Academy." Dot sighed.

"Listen – Dot…" the hacker began. She leaned in close and spoke in a low, urgent whisper. "I dunno if it makes any difference to – to what you decide… About the kid and all. But I'm gonna be at the Academy."

"What?" Dot gasped.

"Yeah." Mouse chuckled. "It seems like as good a place as any, I guess. Laser needs all the help he can to get the Young 'uns trained, and I ain't got no pressin' business elsewhere. I think I got a lot to teach, when ya think about it. I said I was leavin' Mainframe to help out fightin' Daemon – and right now this seems like the best way to do it."

"That's – that's wonderful, Mouse. Is Ray going with you?"

"Of course!" the flame-haired sprite laughed. "We seem to be stuck with each other now, pretty much. He can teach those little snipes a lot too, all the places he's been. But listen, Sugar – the reason I'm tellin' y'all this…" Mouse leaned in close again. "It's just – if ya decide to let Enzo go, I want ya to know I'll look after him. Take care o' him, best I can. Like he was own, Sugar. You understand me?"

"Thanks." Dot whispered. A moment of doubt flashed in her mind, given that this was the same sprite that had left Mainframe without so much as a goodbye only cycles earlier. But the tone in Mouse's voice was one she hadn't heard before. "That means a lot to me."

"Well – I'd just be doin' what I should be, that's all." The hacker scowled. "Anyways – I wanted you to know. I just – wanted you to know…"

Bob followed Enzo discreetly from a distance, unsure whether or not the boy knew he was there. If he did, Enzo had no wish to talk – he zipped rapidly through the city, making no move to allow the Guardian to catch up.

After enough course changes, fits, and starts to finally convince Bob that the boy was aware of his presence, Enzo finally slowed and coasted to a stop outside Pearson's Data Dump. He hopped off of his zip board and leaned against the fence that guarded the yard, awaiting Bob's arrival silently.

The Guardian tucked his board away and walked the last several spans towards the boy, the rhythmic pounding of the incinerator audible from inside the dump. Frisket, with his inimitable sense for Enzo's whereabouts, ran up to the boy, barking. He growled at Bob as he approached.

"Bet you wish you'd made me go to school now, huh?" the youngster smiled bitterly.

"No – I don't." Bob answered. "I don't like secrets, Enzo – they don't do anyone any good. You OK?"

"I guess." Enzo said softly, looking at his feet and absently scratching Frisket's ears.

"My father took me by surprise. He took all of us by surprise."

"Is he really starting the Academy up again?"

"Sounds like it." Bob sighed. "There's one thing about my father, Enzo – he's stubborn. I don't think he ever told me he was gonna do something and then didn't do it. With one exception, I guess. So if he says he's doing it I believe him."

The boy kicked at the ground and looked up. "Sorry I got mad and ran away. That was basic."

"Don't worry about it." Bob smiled. "I didn't handle that as well as I should have either. Like I said – he caught me off guard."

"It's OK." Enzo answered with a halfhearted grimace. "I just – got mad…"

"Enzo-"

"I never thought there'd actually _be_ an Academy. Not for a long time. Not till I was - y'know… Older…"

"Me neither. But I'm not sorry I made you a cadet. Not for a nano."

"Thanks." Enzo whispered. "I just - I wish you guys wouldn't talk about me like I'm not even there, that's all. I don't like it…"

"We need to talk. The three of us – discuss this."

"I know. But I just wanna think about stuff for a while, OK?"

"Not a problem." Bob smiled. "Don't be mad, OK? It doesn't help anything. We'll talk about it, I promise. Just come to me when you're ready."

"I'm not mad." Enzo sighed. "I just gotta process stuff for a while." He reached for his zip board.

"No." Bob said, hand on the youngster's elbow. "I'll go. You were here first. It's a good spot to think. See you later?"

"Sure Bob." Enzo nodded. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." The Guardian grinned. He hopped onto his board and zipped off, leaving the boy and dog alone outside the junkyard.


	3. Chapter III

PART III

FUTURE

"Hey." AndrAIa smiled as Matrix walked through the door and into their apartment, still teeming with Bob's unclaimed knick-knacks. "You're home late."

"I know – sorry." The big sprite answered wearily, leaning over AndrAIa's shoulder and delivering a kiss on the cheek. "I was talking with Phong – working out the security protocols for our agreement with Laser."

"Were Bob and Dot there?"

"No." Matrix sighed, flopping down on the couch next to the game sprite. "Didn't see either of them all day, actually. How was your geek session with Mouse?"

"Hey!" AndrAIa scowled, punching him on the shoulder. "Just because you don't understand gear like we do-"

"Sorry! I can just picture the two of you in there talking shop all day. You must've been in heaven."

"I'm basic compared to Mouse, you know. She's done more in the last two cycles than I could do in an hour. I wish she was staying…"

"Me too. But you'll do fine. Phong wouldn't have made you System Engineer if you couldn't handle it. He doesn't make mistakes, Andri."

"I guess so."

"Besides – I kinda admire what Mouse and Ray are doing, actually." Matrix smiled. "I was pretty skeptical about this whole Academy business at first, you know? But he's worn me down, the old son of a viral. I've never seen anybody so wound up about anything!"

"I have." AndrAIa giggled. "You – about the games, when you were a little sprite. Enzo now."

"I guess." The big sprite sighed. "He's an amazing man, Andri – he knows more than anyone I've ever met – even Bob. The more you listen to him the more you want to believe him. If anybody can pull this off, maybe he can."

"Are you sorry we're not going, Lover?"

"No." Matrix said softly. "I'm too basic to be an instructor and too old to be a cadet. The Academy left me behind a long time ago." He kissed the game sprite again, for a long time. "I've happy, Andri. Believe it or not! I've never been happier."

"Me too, Sparky." AndrAIa closed her eyes and rested her head on the bearded sprite's massive shoulder. "So I suppose you didn't see Enzo today either?"

"No. He was in school, I guess."

"You don't think they'd let him go, do you?"

"I dunno, Lover. Anything's possible."

"Do you think he _wants_ to go?"

The big sprite was silent for a long moment. He stared straight ahead, his eyes very far away. "I'm not sure." He whispered finally. "He's thought about it – I know he has. Before Laser even showed up. Before he was even a cadet."

"Seems like a lot for such a little sprite to think about." AndrAIa frowned.

"Yeah." Matrix closed his eyes and slowly stroked the game sprite's hair in the silence of the apartment.

"Hey, you! Sorry I'm late." Dot smiled, breathing heavily as she hurried into the diner to find her little brother seated in a booth with his organizer. The place was packed, relatively speaking – a dozen customers were scattered about, most with pizzas in front of them.

"No problem." Enzo replied, looking up.

"Where's Bob?"

"He's with his dad." The boy said with a trace of a smile. "They're talking about stuff, I guess."

Dot arched an eyebrow and slid into the booth opposite her brother. "I'm sorry, Enzo. I told him I'd be here by twenty-four fifty. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah – I made myself something a while ago. It's cool."

"You did?" Dot asked, surprised. "Good, that's good... I hope you weren't lonely."

"Maybe a little. But it's no big file. I've been thinking a lot."

"I bet." Dot sighed. "I know you told me yesterday you were fine, Enzo – but I bet you're still thinking about what Laser said, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"I know _I_ am. It was a weird cycle, wasn't it? It was a lot to download all at once. I wish we'd had time to talk about it first."

"Are you going to help him? With all that alliance stuff and everything?"

"It looks that way." Dot smiled. "I don't think we could do anything else. But I've pretty much been leaving the details up to Phong and your brother." She lightly rested a hand on Enzo's cheek. "I've been thinking about other things." The boy didn't brush her hand away. He stared at her silently, eyes dark. "Have you – have you had a chance to talk about all of that? With Bob?" She asked after a nano.

"Not really." Enzo said softly. "I didn't think there was anything to talk about."

"Neither have I. But I _do_ think there's stuff to talk about." The Command.Com slipped out of the booth and moved to the opposite side, sitting next to her brother. "Don't you think so?"

"Maybe." He whispered. "You mean about the Academy."

"Could be." She smiled, wrapping her arm around him. "I've sure been thinking about it. And I think I've been pretty selfish."

"What do you mean?" the youngster frowned. "Selfish?"

"Yeah. Like thinking about what I'd feel like if you left." Dot said softly. "Not thinking about what you must be feeling right now."

"What do you mean?" the boy repeated.

"Enzo, you know… you know when your brother and AndrAIa started going into the games – how that made me feel. Right?"

"Sure." The boy nodded. "You were worried."

"That doesn't begin to cover it! You – I mean Matrix – were all I had left. I didn't want to lose you, Enzo. I was scared about being all alone. And then I _did_ lose you, and it was awful. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I know." Enzo whispered. "I don't like to think about it."

"Me neither." Dot sighed. "But I do – every time I think about you getting into danger, or going away, I think about it. I can't help thinking about it. That's why I said those things in the chatroom – not because I didn't think you could make it at the Academy."

"It's OK, Sis. I told you I wasn't mad-"

"I know. But it's not OK, Enzo. You need to think about other people's feelings more than your own. And I was selfish." The Command.Com stared straight ahead, absently drumming her fingers on the table. "That's why I want to tell you some things, Enzo – before I change my mind. Bob will just have to forgive me for not discussing it first – but I'm sure I'm right. And if I wait, I don't think I'll ever be able to say them…"

"What – what kind of things?" her brother frowned. "Dot?"

Dot looked down at her brother's upturned face. "First of all, I want you to stay in Mainframe – right here with me. I want to be able to look out for you and take care of you and protect you."

"Dot!"

"I also think you're too young for the Academy." She sighed. "You're only one-zero, Enzo. You've hardly had a chance to compile. You're so small. So young…"

"Yeah, yeah – I know!" her brother scowled. "I've heard all this before! What's the big deal?"

"Just wait." Dot absently brushed the hair out of her brother's eyes. "So we've established that – I want you here. I think you should learn everything Bob has to teach you before you think about going anywhere else. But I don't think it should be my decision."

"Dot!" Enzo whispered. "What're you talking about?"

"Oh, Enzo…" The Command.Com struggled with her words, grimacing, fighting the urge to end-file the whole conversation and hug her brother for the rest of the cycle. "I've always worried about you, since you were a tiny little sprite. I worried when you started following Bob into games and I worried when you became a cadet and I'm worried now. I'll always worry."

"I know…"

"Enzo – What I'm trying to say is… I worried, but I agreed with all those things - eventually. I let you follow Bob into the games, and you did just fine. It made you a better sprite – I could see the difference from the first day. You got more confident and started to believe in yourself. And then Bob made you a cadet, and I worried about that. I'm still worried about it. But look at you – do you have any idea how much you've changed?"

"What do you mean?" Enzo said softly. "I haven't changed…"

"You just don't notice it." His sister smiled. "You're working harder than I've ever seen you work. You have more focus – more concentration. You're growing up, see? And sometimes I don't like it."

"I dunno. Maybe…"

Dot swallowed a grin. "Sometimes I don't like it – but I'm always proud of you. And you're proud of yourself, too – I can see it. You're proud of your uniform and your medals and how hard you're working. You feel good about yourself and you should and that's a wonderful thing."

"Thanks - I guess!" Enzo smiled sheepishly. "D'you really think so?"

"I know so." His sister sighed, stroking his cheek tenderly. "And now Laser's starting up the Academy, and he wants you to go. And I feel all the same things I felt all those other times – even more. I'm worried, I'm afraid. And I wonder if I'm not just worried about how I'll feel without you here. Do you understand?"

"I –I think so. You mean…"

"I don't think you should leave, Little Brother. I think you're one-zero and you should let me take care of you and you should let Bob teach you – he knows so much. I think we've all been through so much we've earned the right to be together for a while. I hope I think those things because I really believe they're right. But I don't want you to go through the rest of your life wondering if you should've gone to the Academy when you had the chance."

"Dot! You mean – you want me to go?" Enzo gasped.

"No!" she scowled. "I don't want you to go, Enzo – more than anything I don't want you to. But I don't want you to have to live with that. None of us knows what's going to happen in the future - with the Academy or anything else. I can't promise you'll ever have another chance to go if you don't go now."

"So… You mean I can – I can go… if I want to?"

"That's just it, Sweetie." Dot whispered. "I think this is something you need to decide for yourself. I don't want you to regret a decision that you had nothing to do with. It's your life, not mine. We made you a cadet and it's not fair to deny you this chance, if you want to go."

"Dot – that's awesome!" Enzo grinned. "You mean I can really go if I want to?"

"Yes." His sister rasped. With a great force of will, she drove the anguish from her face

and looked at her brother with what she hoped was a cheerful smile. "I've looked at this 

from every possible angle Enzo, and I always come to the same conclusion – I don't 

think you should go. I truly think it's because it would be a mistake, and not just because 

I'd miss you like crazy. There's a giga of reasons why you should stay here. But there's 

not one reason why you shouldn't be able to decide for yourself. Whatever you decide to do, Sweetie – stay or go – I want you to know that you did it because you knew in your heart it was right. That's the only way you won't regret whatever you decide. Do you understand, Enzo?"

"I think so…" the boy said softly. "I can go if I decide to go. Whatever I decide. Right?"

"Right." She sighed. "You're growing up too fast, you know that? Decisions are tough things – I wish I didn't have to make so many! But this one is too important to have anyone else make it for you. A very wise sprite told me something once – he said "You must allow them to choose their own paths, Young Dot. Their futures must be of their own design - not yours.""

"Thanks." Her brother smiled. "Thanks, Dot – you're alphanumeric!"

"One more thing." Dot whispered, girding her resolve one last time. "If you go, I'll be just fine. I want you to remember that when you're deciding. We'll see each other plenty and it'll be OK. I'll miss you every cycle you're not here but I'm a big girl – I'll be fine. OK?"

"Sure." Her brother said, brow furrowed in puzzlement, a gesture which struck Dot in that moment as strangely adult. She couldn't resist any longer and enveloped him in an embrace.

"We'll be fine." She whispered. "Whatever happens, we'll be fine. Laser's going to be here for a couple more cycles, so take some time and think about things. And if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." Enzo replied from somewhere in the vicinity of her shoulder. 

Dot lifted his head and kissed him on the nose, then the forehead. "I love you." She smiled. "I'm proud of you, no matter what you decide."

"Cool." He replied sheepishly.

"Cool." She smiled. "Now - just what did you make yourself for dinner? I hesitate to ask…"

"Dot! I'm not a little kid – you can trust me! I had some memory chips and a sandwich. And maybe a little pizza."

"That's all?"

"Maybe a couple of cookies." Enzo sighed. "Just a couple!"

"I bet!" his sister laughed. "C'mon, Guardian – this place is packed. Looks like Cecil could use a little help…"

  


"Where in the world did you find this old thing?" the white-haired sprite shouted above the roar of the engine.

His companion in the front seat of the old red convertible turned to him, frowning. "What?"

Laser sighed deeply. "Pull over!" he mouthed, pointing towards the roadside. Bob frowned and shrugged, then pointed the sputtering, complaining vehicle towards a quiet cul-de-sac lined with impressive home pages. He turned the key and shut off the ignition, leaving the two sprites in blissful silence. "Thank the User!" Laser breathed.

"What did you say before?"

"I asked you where you got this old thing. I haven't seen one in good condition since _I_ was in the Academy. I still haven't."

"Dad! A joke?" Bob mocked. "You must be slipping."

"That's hardly news. Well, Bob – you said you wanted to talk to me. Why did you drag me all over Mainframe in this old piece of junk?"

"I thought you should see some of Mainframe, that's all. Who knows if you'll ever come back here again?"

"Where are we?"

Bob looked around. "Beverly Hills. This is where all the big files live. That's the Mitchell homepage right there – he's got more credits than anyone else in Mainframe."

"Well, he's getting his money's worth." Laser replied, taking in the expansive view of the city spread out below them, lit up against the oncoming evening. "It's a remarkable system, Boy – I can understand how you got so attached to it. Even if it has clouded your judgement."

"Don't start with me, Old Man. I'm not changing my mind."

"Of course. You're stubborn and you always were." Laser frowned. "What're you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Bob sighed.

The older sprite turned his gaze back to the system below them. "So what did you want to talk about, then? Here we are."

"I just thought we should talk, Dad, that's all. Find out if we had anything else to say to each other."

"You tell me."

"You old…" Bob scowled. "How much longer are you staying?"

"I think I can be finished here within a couple of cycles. There' still some details to be worked out with Phong and the Matrix boy. After that, I want to get back to Gallifrey Seven as soon as I can. I've got cadets waiting for me and I want to get Mouse and Tracer established."  


"Mouse teaching Guardian cadets." Bob chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We do what we have to do." The white-haired sprite frowned. "She's smart and she's got guts."

"No argument from me. I doubt we'd have been able to keep Mainframe online if it weren't for her." Bob turned and joined the older sprite in staring down at the city. 

"It's lucky you and Ray ran into each other, I suppose. What were you doing in the Supercomputer anyway?"

"Recruiting. Spying. Whatever you want to call it. There's resistance to Daemon everywhere, if you know where to look. And I know where to look. I know where all the binomes are buried."

"Just be careful." Bob whispered with a shake of the head. "You've got a big job ahead of you, Dad. I hope it isn't a lost cause."

"It's certainly lost if I don't try to do something about it."

"Well – you know I'll help you." Bob sighed. "However I can. As long as Mainframe stands I'll protect it, but I'll help any way I can."

"I'm sure you will. You're a Guardian." Laser said softly, not turning. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Between you and the boy. That wasn't my intention, although I'm sure you think it was."

"No I don't!" Bob scowled. "I know you, Dad – you see things one way and that's all you see. I don't think it ever occurred to you that we wouldn't want Enzo to leave."

"He belongs at the Academy. He's a cadet, isn't he?"

"Dad-"

"Never mind. I've said my piece." The older man interrupted. "I hope – I hope I haven't caused a problem for you."

"Enzo will be fine. We'll talk it out. We always do."

"I hadn't realized… the two of you. That you were so close. I must confess I'm a little surprised. You never seemed like one for settling down, and now you turn down the opportunity to head up the Academy to stay here."

"I guess I'm a little surprised too." Bob chuckled. 

"You and Dot – the Command.Com. You're serious?"

"As serious as anything can be." Bob smiled.

"I see." The older sprite nodded. "Don't blow it, then. She's a remarkable woman."

"Thanks, Old Man."

"Why are _you_ thanking me? I paid _her_ a compliment."

"Sorry." Bob sighed. "My mistake."

Laser wheeled and looked across at Bob. "It's getting late and I have a lot to do before I leave. Was there something else?"

Bob drew back a little. "No… No, I guess not. I just-"

"It's late." Laser repeated. "I want to meet with Phong about the domain security arrangements tonight. We should head back."

"Sure." Bob nodded dumbly. "OK." He reached for the ignition and turned over the engine, which coughed and howled for several nanos before finally lumbering to life. He backed the convertible away from the curb and turned back towards Kitsilano Boulevard.

"Got to get you home to your family, Boy." The white-haired sprite said softly.

"What?" Bob shouted.

"Never mind!" Laser mouthed. Bob shrugged and turned his attention back to the road as Laser sighed and stared silently out at the city.

"Multi-tasking all of zese parties… _Sacre bleu!_ Do zese people not realize it is almost twenty-seven hundred?"

"Stop complaining, Cecil!" Dot smiled. "The diner's never done better business. You like your job, don't you?"

"Zis pizza oven will be ze deletion of me!" the Server tittered. "No rest, no relaxation… Zis is a fine dining establishment, not an information superhighway! Wait at ze bar! Wait at ze bar!"

"Nice to see you too, Cecil." Bob said dryly, approaching the counter.

"Don't mind him – he's just a little frazzled." Dot grinned, delivering the Guardian a peck on the lips. "How was your talk with Laser?"

"Enzo told you? It was fine, I guess. Where _is_ Enzo?"

"Downstairs. He said he had homework to do, but I think he just wanted some time alone, to think."

"Think about what?" Bob frowned.

The Command.Com sighed and took Bob's hand. "Come on downstairs, there's something I want to tell you." She led the Guardian towards the kitchen and the stairs. "Call me if you need anything, Cecil. Can you handle things here?"

"Of course, Madam. _Merde!_ I need a cleanup on table twelve! _Allez! Allez!_

The apartment was quiet when Bob and Dot entered. The Command.Com took a quick look around to make sure Enzo wasn't in the living room, then motioned Bob towards the couch. "What's going on, Dot?"

"I wanted to make sure we were alone." She said softly. "Bob, I'm sorry. I did something I shouldn't have – I lied to you. But I hope you'll understand why."

"Lied to me? When?" the Guardian asked with a puzzled frown.

Dot smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. "You remember when I told you I wasn't going to lock you out every time something important happened in Enzo's life?"

"Of course I remember. Why?"

"Well – I meant it. So maybe I didn't lie to you, exactly – but I made a decision. Without asking you. I'm sorry-"

"What decision?" Bob interrupted gently. "I'm sure it's fine…"

"It was a big one, I'm afraid. I told Enzo he could go with Laser to the Academy if he wanted."

"You what?" Bob gasped. "What-… When?"

"Just a few milliseconds ago. I should have waited for you, I know. I was just scared, if I didn't tell him… while I was sure. I was worried I'd never be able to. It would've been so easy just not to say anything… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you-"

"I don't care about that." Bob said, not wholly truthfully but with a swallow of pride. "I'm just – surprised, that's all. I never expected…"

"I know." 

"Why?"

Oh, Bob…" she whispered. "I was trying not to be selfish. I didn't want my feelings to decide his future for him. But I'm afraid I was being selfish anyway…"

"What do you mean? You're not making sense!"

"See – I don't want him to go, Bob. You know that. I was scared that's why I told him he couldn't go – not because it would've been wrong for him. But now I think maybe I told him he _could_ go just because I didn't want him to blame _me_ for the rest of his life that he never went to the Academy."

"Dot – I'm a little shocked." Bob said softly. "Where did all this come from?"

"I thought about for a long time. A _long_ time." She smiled ruefully. "From the nano you left the chatroom, almost. I thought about what you told me – about your father pushing you and pushing you, and controlling your life."

"It worked out all right for me – I'm a Guardian."

"But you didn't speak to him for hours!" Dot whispered. "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't be sure I was thinking about what's best for Enzo. It means too much to me, Bob – it'd delete me to see him go, especially after I lost him once already. How can I possibly be objective, knowing that?"

"It's all right." Bob sighed, taking her into his arms. "You're his big sister – you always think about what's best for him-"

"I'm not sure anymore. This might be the most important decision of Enzo's life, Bob. If he doesn't have a say in it he'll always wonder if we messed up his life. I don't want that hanging over him. I tried the overprotective route last time and that worked out just great – he ended up trapped in the games with no one to raise him! Maybe if I'd let him follow you into games from the beginning he'd have been more experienced and it all might not have happened…"

"Shhh…" The Guardian held her in silence for a few nanos, absently smoothing her hair, his eyes far away. "Is… is Enzo going, then?"

"I hope not." She whispered. "I don't think he _should_ go. He's too young! He's still a little sprite. He needs me…"

"But you still told him he could." Bob whispered, shaking his head. "Every time I think I have you figured out…"

"How could I _not_ tell him that?" the Command.Com scowled, pushing away from him and staring at him intently. "We made him a cadet, didn't we? We told him he was a Guardian! How can we tell him he has no right to decide now?"

"Maybe… But we didn't know-"

"No – we didn't." Dot hissed. "And after all this happened I was angry that I'd agreed to it, too – at first. But it's been so good for him. That's what got me thinking that maybe I was more worried about my own feelings than about Enzo's future. I was mad that we made him a Guardian – and it's one of the best things that ever happened to him. Who's to say the Academy won't be the same?"

"Dot – he's only one-zero!" Bob frowned. "That's awfully young – especially now, with all the talk about combined classes… I couldn't have hacked it at his age."

"Don't you think I know that? But what choice did I have, Bob?"

"I don't know." He whispered, taking her hand. "You really are amazing, Dot Matrix. You surprise me every cycle. Maybe – maybe he thinks he should stay. He might decide not to go."

"User, I hope so!" Dot sighed, wiping her eyes with her free hand.

The faint sounds of conversation that had drifted through Enzo's bedroom door had been silent for a while. Normally, the boy wouldn't have been above listening at the door, trying to decipher the conversation – especially when it was about him, as he was certain it had been moments before.

On this night, however, that prospect held no joy for him. The youngster was content to lie in his docking bay, hands behind his head, musing about the silence outside. They'd stopped talking a while back – probably snuggling, he figured. The thought almost brought a smile to his face. Almost, but not quite.

Enzo looked around his room, surveying his surroundings. His old sneakers and red cap were on his foot locker, staring back at him. His jetball cone leaned against the wall next to his surfboard. Toys and games were scattered everywhere. It all made him feel mildly disgusted – it looked like a kid's room. A little kid's room. Not someone pretending to be a Guardian…

A knock on the door broke his reverie. "Just a nano!" he shouted, sitting bolt upright and grabbing his organizer. He quickly opened a file on visual basic programming and tried to look busy. "Come in."

"Hey, Partner." Bob smiled, poking his head through the door. "You wanna talk for a little while?"

"Uh – I'm real busy, Bob." Enzo replied sheepishly. "I've got this Basic assignment, then a spreadsheet thing I have to finish."

The Guardian looked surprised. "Wouldn't want to take you away from your schoolwork! We'll talk when you're finished."

"Well… actually I'm kinda tired." The boy replied, looking down quickly and back up. The notion of talking to Bob filled him with dread. "I was thinking of goin' to sleep right after I finish my homework. All the stuff goin' on around here wore me out, I guess. Can we talk tomorrow?"

The look of surprise on Bob's face was replaced by one of hurt. Enzo felt a yawning ache in his gut to see it. "Sure, Kiddo. No big file. You get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Sorry, Bob." Enzo said softly, looking away. "I'm just kinda low-res tonight. Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Sleep tight – I'll see you tomorrow." 

Enzo heard rather than saw the Guardian slide the door closed behind him as he left. He was ashamed at the relief he felt at the Guardian's departure. "Basic! You're basic!" he hissed, wiping his eyes quickly and falling back in bed. "Stupid little kid…" The boy angrily deleted the light and covered his face with his hands.

"So tell me again just exactly how this is going to work." Dot sighed, scanning the information that was scrolling across the workstation in front of her. "I'm a little distracted, sorry…"

"It's simple, really." Laser replied, looking slightly puzzled but keeping any annoyance he felt well hidden. He could be a politician when he had to, Dot had to admit – and why shouldn't he be puzzled? She certainly hadn't shared the source of her anxiety with him. One way or another, he needed her approval. "When we want to contact you, the message will be sent through a series of blind routers that Mouse will set up. All the paths will be secure of course, and totally untraceable. Eventually the message will be relayed to your central computer through an encrypted file."

Dot turned to Phong. "And you consider these precautions to be adequate?"

The old sprite smiled and adjusted his glasses. "The primary work will be done by Mouse, of course – and we all know how remarkable her abilities are in this area. She and Ray will remain the only ones with access to our location."

"And Matrix and Bob – they've agreed to this?"

"We discussed it in much detail this morning, Young Dot. Both were satisfied by the precautions built into the system."

"Relax, Sugar – y'know I'd never do anythin' to mess up my own handiwork." Mouse grinned. "Hidin' this system the way I did was a work of art. No one's gettin' the location till _I_ say so."

"I don't doubt it." Dot smiled. "What do you think, Phong? Are you satisfied? Should we do it?" Despite Mouse's assurances, the Command.Com still felt uneasy about anything that could compromise Mainframe's idyllic seclusion.

"You are the Commander." The old sprite nodded deferentially. "I can speak only for myself, but I am satisfied. We should be prepared to help other systems as we would hope they might, were our situations reversed. Still, we agreed – we would not proceed unless we were unanimous."

"Do it." Dot sighed. A new file was being opened, she felt certain – but the nagging guilt she felt at taking joy in being left alone was just as certain. Guilt was an emotion she'd been all too friendly with of late, she figured – and a useless emotion at that. "Establish the connection. Long live the alliance."

"Thank you, Commander." Laser nodded. "Daemon can never win as long as there are leaders like Phong and yourself in the free net."

"You flatter me." She smiled ruefully. "Take care of this man, Mouse – he's putting the whole net on his back. He'll need all the help he can to support the weight."

"That's why I work out, Sugar. I didn't get these shoulders from tappin' keys all day-"

"What's processing, everyone?" Bob called out from the vidwindow that opened before the quartet of sprites.

"Ah, Young Guardian. Dot has agreed on the specifications for the communications link. Everything is progressing well."

"That's good, Phong. Congratulations, Dad." Bob nodded. "Everything looked in working order to me, although I learned a long time ago to defer to Mouse when it comes to this sort of thing. She could have showed me a diagram of how she was going to make a null-powered java maker for all I knew."

"My secret's out!" the hacker chuckled.

"So you're about finished then, Old Man?" Bob asked. "Did what you came to do?"

"Some of what I came to do." Laser said stiffly. "I think we can be ready to pull out next cycle if there aren't any problems. I really want to get back to the Academy."

"Good, good." Bob smiled awkwardly. "Dot – can I have a word? On a private line?"

"Of course." Dot frowned. She turned to the others. "Will you excuse me?" Mouse, who looked as puzzled as she did, nodded. Dot slipped out of the command center and into her office. She opened her organizer. "What's the matter, Bob?"

"Nothing, really. I just didn't want to talk about this in front of Laser. He has no idea what you and Enzo talked about, does he?"

"No, I haven't told him."

"Good – keep it that way. He'd only make things tougher for Enzo if he knew. Have you heard from Enzo today?"

"No." Dot said, surprised. "Isn't he at the diner?"

"No." Bob sighed. "I got back here early hoping to catch him when he came home from school, but he hasn't showed up yet."

"Well – he knows he's supposed to come straight home unless you're with him." The Command.Com frowned. "I hope he's all right."

"I'm sure he's fine, but the thing is – I think he's avoiding me. He didn't want to talk last night – he said he had too much homework. Homework! This is _Enzo_, Dot. And then he slipped out this morning before I had a chance to corner him."

"Why would he be avoiding you?"

"I don't know." The Guardian scowled. "But I don't like it, Dot. I don't like it at all – especially now. I haven't done anything to scare him off, have I?"

"Of course not." Dot said softly. "I'm sure he isn't avoiding you. He's just a little confused with everything that's going on…"

"Maybe… I guess I'll stay here for a while and wait for him."

"Where's Frisket? He can track Enzo down anywhere."

"He's not here either." Bob scowled. "I suppose he's wherever Enzo is. Doesn't help us much, does it?"

"No." Dot chuckled nervously. "Do me a favor, will you? Call me if he gets home. I'll be along just as soon as I finish up with Laser and Phong."

"No problem." Bob sighed, breaking the connection. 

  


The large figure zipping through Kits Sector reached for his icon and booted out of his green uniform jacket and into his comfortable black shirt and breeches. Matrix was exhausted – Laser's arrival had meant a crushing workload for the new security chief and, truth be told, he hadn't fully convinced himself that he was up to the job yet. The white-haired Guardian's passion had gradually worn down Matrix' doubts about his motives, but he found himself glad that the stranger's visit was nearly over. He was exhausted.

The giant eight-ball atop his apartment building came into view, bringing with it a comfortable feeling of security. Strange as it was, he could almost feel his life slipping into a routine – tired after a day's work, going home to the sprite he loved. It would have all seemed inconceivable to him only a few minutes earlier, yet here he was. An adult! How strange that was…

The big sprite hopped off his zip board and wearily stepped into the garage, headed for the stairs. "Hey." A voice called, stopping him short.

"Enzo! You scared the code out of me." The bearded sprite scowled.

"Sorry." Enzo replied with a weak smile. The boy was seated on the floor, leaning up against Bob's tool cabinet and scratching Frisket's ears.

"What're you doing there?" Matrix frowned, crouching next to him.

"I wanted to talk to you, I guess… I stopped on the way home from school."

Something bothered Matrix in looking at the boy. Something was different, although it took him a few nanos to realize what it was - Enzo wore his white jersey, jeans and red cap in place of his cadet uniform. The big sprite arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "On the way home? School ended milliseconds ago! And why are you down here? Why aren't you upstairs?"

Enzo looked down and kicked at the floor halfheartedly. "I-… Andri's up there. I didn't wanna talk to her, I guess. I was hoping I could – y'know… Talk to _you_."

Matrix sighed and sat next to the boy with a grunt, noting in the process that sitting on the floor was much less comfortable than it had been when he was Enzo's age. "You're off-lined about what Dot told you, huh?"

"How'd you know about that?' the boy asked, wide-eyed.

"Dot told me, Sprout! I didn't read your mind, don't worry!" the bearded sprite chuckled. Frisket ambled over and lay his head on his knees.

"Oh." Enzo sounded disappointed. "But you know all about it?" Matrix nodded. "She said I could go to the Academy and everything. If I wanted."

"Yeah, I heard. So what do you think? And why didn't you wanna go home? Or see Andri?"

"Crash it all!" the youngster scowled. "I – I didn't wanna face any of them, Matrix. You were the only one I could talk to about it. They wouldn't understand."

"Maybe they would if you gave them a chance. But I think I know what you're off-lined about, if it makes you feel any better."

"Cursors." Enzo whispered, stamping his feet on the hard garage floor. "Dot told me that it was too important t let anybody else decide – even her."

"Well – that's good, isn't it? She trusts you to make the decision."

"But I don't know what to _do_!" the boy whined. "See, she told me I had to decide myself or else I'd always wonder if I did the right thing. But since you're _me_, see, I was thinking-"

"Nope!" the big sprite interrupted, hands in the air. "You don't get off that easy, Pal."

"But I dunno what to do! Can't you at least help me decide? Please?"

"Enzo…" Matrix sighed. "I can't tell you what you should do, Kid. Nobody can. You've got to figure it out for yourself – Dot's right."

"What would you do? If you were me?" the boy pleaded. "I mean the _me_ me."

"That doesn't matter, Enzo. You want people to treat you like a grown-up, don't you? And don't bother denying it, 'cause I know you do. I did. Well, you're gonna have to be able to make decisions on your own if you want people to do that. Making decisions is what grown-ups do."

"I make decisions…" Enzo sighed. "In the games and stuff – all the time. But this is too hard, Enzo! I'm just a little kid…"

"I never thought I'd hear me say that!" the bearded sprite chuckled. Enzo looked down forlornly, and Matrix squeezed his shoulder. "Look – I can't tell you what you should do. But I can help you, maybe. What do you _want_ to do?"

"What do you mean?" the youngster asked, looking up. He appeared to be near tears.

"Well – do you want to go the Academy with Laser?"

"Yeah! I mean – sometimes." Enzo whispered. "I think it'd be cool. But I – I'm… Crash it all! I…"

"Take your time." Matrix said gently, his empathic sense for the boy's frustration – a thousand thoughts screaming to be heard at once – bringing back painful memories. "There's no hurry."

"I - I wanna go." Enzo sighed. "But I don't wanna _leave_. Bob and Dot are great, and we're finally all together. I'd – y'know… I'd miss them."

"I know."

"Everything's the best it's ever been. I mean, Bob came to live with us. It's great! And he takes me into the games with him and everything. And you and AndrAIa are here, and you're totally alphanumeric. I hardly even know you guys! I finally got things the way I dreamed about 'em. And if I leave…"

"I understand." 

"That's not all." Enzo said softly. "Dot said she'd be OK, but I know she'd miss me. When you and AndrAIa got lost in the games, she was really sad. She still almost can't talk about it. She really likes takin' care of me, Matrix. She'd be sad and she'd be worrying about me all the time…"

"Sounds like a pretty tough decision, Kid. Maybe it would help to talk to Bob about it. You think?"

"No." Enzo whispered.

"Why not?" Matrix said gently.

"'Cause… 'Cause…" the youngster turned his face towards the wall. "There's another reason why I'm not sure if I want to go."

"Enzo…" the big sprite whispered. "You don't need to be ashamed about that-"

"I can't face him, Matrix! I can't. I shouldn't even be thinking about it – Bob wouldn't! He'd never pass up a chance like this. What kind of Guardian am I? I can't talk to Bob, I just can't…"

"I know this isn't easy. But you'll have to talk to him eventually. He'll understand, Enzo. This is Bob we're talking about!" Matrix raised the boy's face to meet his own. "He'll understand."

"I can't!" Enzo sighed. "Don't make me, Matrix! Please? I can't talk to Bob now-"

"All right, take it easy." Matrix smiled, wrapping an arm around Enzo. They sat in silence for several nanos. Finally, the big sprite lowered his gaze. "What do you want to do, Pal? Want to go upstairs?"

"No!" Enzo whispered. "No. Can't I just stay here with you? Just for a while?"

"Sure." The big sprite sighed wearily, patting Enzo's shoulder. "Dot and Bob will be worried about you, though. Let me go up and let them know where you are-"

"No! Don't go!" Enzo pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Please?"

"Enzo…" Matrix frowned. "All right. I'll just tell Andri to call. I'll be back in two nanos."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Matrix gingerly disengaged himself from Enzo's grip, nudged a grumbling Frisket aside and walked halfway up the stairs. "Andri!" he called.

"Sparky? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Do me a favor and call Dot – let her know Enzo's here and he's all right, will you?"

The game sprite appeared at the top of the stairs. "Enzo's here? Where is he?"

"Downstairs. In the garage."

"Why didn't he come up?"

"Long story." The big sprite sighed. "He just needed to talk to me for a bit – I can't explain it this nano. Let Bob and Dot know he's here, OK? I'll be up in a little while."

"Sure." AndrAIa smiled. "Big brother." She disappeared into the apartment, and the bearded sprite walked back down to the garage.

Enzo was waiting, chin in his hands. "What took you so long?" he whispered. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"I was only a nano!" Matrix chuckled. When the boy didn't look up, he slid down to the floor next to him and wrapped his massive arm around the youngster again. "Sorry. You OK?"

"I dunno." The boy sighed deeply and leaned against Matrix' shoulder. "Don't go anywhere again, OK?"

"No problem." The big sprite smiled. Enzo, apparently no longer feeling the need for words, closed his eyes and sat in silence, nestled in the bearded sprite's arm. Matrix, instinctively certain that he was providing the boy what he needed for the moment, allowed him his silence as dusk slowly fell outside the garage.

"_Sacre bleu! _What a cycle!" Cecil moaned, fussily wiping down the counter. "I am getting too old for zis sort of thing."

Dot, leaning wearily against the counter, took even less notice of the server's protestations than normal. Her attentions were focused on Bob, who sat in a booth absently drumming his fingers on the table. "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the night off?" 

"Zere is work to be done, Madam – ze place, she is a mess-"

"Don't worry about it." Dot answered with a weary smile. "We'll get it in the morning. You've had a hard cycle, go ahead and shut down."

"Of course, Madam. _Merci._" With a stiff bow – or as close an approximation as he could muster – Cecil disappeared into the kitchen.

"Tired?" Dot smiled, stepping behind the Guardian and gently massaging his neck.

"Not really. Just too much on my processor, I guess." The Guardian replied without looking up. "Can't concentrate…"

"I know the feeling." The Command.Com slid into the booth next to him. "What with your father leaving and – you know."

"Yeah." Bob frowned.

"I suppose if Enzo decided to leave… I suppose Mouse can stay on here a few extra days, take him with her. User, I can't believe I'm saying that!"

"Don't worry about it." Bob said halfheartedly.

"I hope I did the right thing. It feels so wrong to me right now. I don't know if I could stand it, Bob. I think it'd be too much…"

"You did the right thing." Bob smiled wearily. "You were right – it would've been unfair to do anything else. It took a lot of guts, Dot. But I don't like this business, Enzo avoiding me. I don't like it…"

Dot tried to muster a comforting word, but was only able to provide a pat on the elbow. After a nano, the doors opened and Enzo walked in, closely followed by Matrix, hands on the youngster's shoulders. "Look what I found."

"Hello, you two." Dot rose and gave each brother a quick hug. "Thanks for calling – I was getting worried."

"No big file."

"You OK?" she smiled at the smaller brother.

"Cool." Enzo said softly, looking down at his feet, which were shifting nervously. He cast a quick glance at Bob, who hadn't turned.

"You want a cup of cocoa or something?" Dot asked the larger brother.

"No – no thanks." The bearded sprite replied, surreptitiously nodding in Bob's direction. "I'm deleted. Gonna head home. I'll see you all at the P.O. tomorrow, OK?"

"OK. And thanks." Dot smiled. Matrix lightly tousled Enzo's hair and departed, leaving the three sprites alone in the now silent diner. 

Enzo was alternating glances between the floor and Bob's back, still shifting uncomfortably. Dot sensed the tension in the room and fought down her natural inclination to defuse it herself. "I'm going to head downstairs." she said softly. "I'll talk to you down there in a while, all right?"

"Sure, Sis." Enzo replied, looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled weakly at him and shook her head, file locking the doors. Wordlessly, she disappeared through the kitchen.

Bob turned at last and leaned over the back of the booth to look at Enzo. "Where's your uniform?" he asked. The look in his eyes was kind and maybe even a little puzzled, not the disdainful glare that Enzo expected. Heartened, the boy felt the overwhelming urge to talk to him at last, the only problem being that he hadn't the faintest idea what to say.

"Um – I didn't feel like wearing it today, I guess. I don't really know why. I'm sorry."

Bob frowned for a nano, then slid over in the booth. "Come here." He said gently. The boy stepped around the back of the booth and gingerly sat next to him. "You should always wear your uniform. A game cube could drop any time, you know – that uniform was designed to be worn in action."

"I know – sorry, Bob." Enzo replied sheepishly, relieved that the conversation was running to small talk, though he knew it couldn't last long.

He was right. "Enzo, I want you to listen to me for a nano, all right? Just listen."

"Sure, Bob." the boy nodded solemnly.

"Enzo…" the Guardian sighed, shaking his head. "I know you must be thinking a lot about what your sister told you. It's a lot for a little sprite, I know. It's pretty important stuff. But I want you to understand something – no matter what happens I never want you to be afraid to talk to me. Understand?"

"Sure…"

The Guardian smiled. "I'm not sure you do. This is important, Enzo – trust me. It's not distance that drives people apart – it's silence. It's like a virus."

"What do you mean, Bob?" the youngster frowned.

"We have to _talk_ to each other, Enzo. No matter what. If you won't talk to me I can't understand what you're feeling, what you're going through. The more we don't talk, the easier it gets just to keep doing it. And eventually we won't have anything to say to each other at all. We'll be strangers. Believe me I know…"

"That'll never happen!" Enzo protested. "Bob, I – I…"

"I know it doesn't seem like it now." Bob said softly. "But it can happen faster than you think. When important stuff happens we have to talk about it. We've got to be honest with each other. We can handle anything else as long as we do that. And when this business with the Academy came along, you didn't think you could talk to me about it. If I said anything to make you think that-"

"No! It's not like that!" Enzo sighed. "It's just… It's hard."

"I know. Most important things are. So I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll talk to me about it. I promise to talk to you. No secrets, Enzo – no silence."

"I promise" Enzo whispered. "I'll talk to you, I know I should've talked to you already…."

"That's all right. I know how confusing all of this has been for you. It's confused the data out of me."

"I just didn't know what to say. I feel totally low-density…"

"Why?"

Enzo stared down at the table. "'Cause I'm not sure I want to go with Laser."

"So? Why would you be afraid to tell me that, Enzo?"

"I was afraid you think I was basic. All I do is talk about the Academy and now I get a chance and I'm not even sure I want to go…"

"I'd never think that." The Guardian smiled. "You should know that, Enzo."

"But-"

"Look – you're not sure. I know _I_ wouldn't be. It's a tough thing to decide, especially since Dot's been making all of your choices for you your whole life. I never thought it'd be easy."

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "I know I should go, but everything's going so great here! Matrix and AndrAIa are the best, and you moved in with us and that's the most alphanumeric thing that's ever happened and I'm just not sure what I should do!"

"Yeah – that's pretty tough." Bob said, wrapping an arm around the youngster's shoulder. "Sounds like those are pretty good reasons not to be sure."

"And Dot'd really worry about me, too." Enzo whispered. "I know she'd hate it, no matter what she told me. And I – I…"

"What?" Bob prodded gently. "What is it?"

"I'm scared, Bob!" A single tear ran down the boy's cheek. "I know it's basic, but I'm scared to go. What if I can't cut it with all those older cadets? And I never left home before either and I didn't want to tell you any of this…"

"It's all right-"

"I shouldn't be scared. I'm a cadet! I shouldn't be scared…" Bob wrapped his other arm around Enzo and held his shoulders gently as the boy fought back the tears that threatened to break through to the surface, shaking with the effort. "I shouldn't be scared…"

"Everybody gets scared." Bob said. "You know how old I was when I left for the Academy, Enzo?"

"N-no." the youngster whispered, gritting his teeth but keeping the tears in check.

"I was one-two. Almost one-three, really. And I was scared every cycle for a minute before I left for the Academy, and for a long time afterwards, too. And this was the real Academy – I was gonna be in training with sprites my own age, not a lot older than me. I was so scared I cried sometimes, Enzo."

"No you didn't!" Enzo scowled.

"Yes I did!" Bob chuckled. "Is that so hard to believe? Honesty, remember? It's the truth. And there was nothing wrong with it, either. Everybody gets scared sometimes. It's just the way we're wired – that's how sprites are."

"But…" the boy sighed, confused. "Matrix and AndrAIa went off and survived in the games – and I'm all offline about going to the Academy! I'm supposed to be a cadet, aren't I? We're not supposed to be afraid of anything!"

"If that was the rule, everyone would've flunked out in the first second!" Bob grinned. "I still get scared sometimes, and I probably always will. It's how you deal with being scared that counts. So don't think you're anybody special just 'cause you're afraid. Don't you think Matrix was scared, going off into the games and leaving home?"

"I dunno. I guess…"

"Do you think he wanted to leave, Enzo? Of course not. It was terrible – it shouldn't have happened. But he did what he had to do – just like you would." 

"I guess. I just wish I was sure what I should do."

"I couldn't have hacked it the Academy when I was one-zero, I'll tell you that." Bob sighed. "No way. But I know you could. You've proved it to me over and over."

"Really?" Enzo smiled weakly up at him. "So you… You think I should go, then?"

"I think that whatever you decide is fine, Cadet. But if you decide not to, it shouldn't be because you're worried about making the grade. You can do that – I know it, and I don't care if you _are_ one-zero. So decide whether or not you _want_ to go – if it's right for you to do it. That's the only thing you need to worry about."

"Thanks. But I still don't know what to do…"

"Yes you do. You just have to clear all the other stuff out of the way and then you'll know."

"OK." Enzo sniffed. "I'll try, Bob. Will you help me?"

"I'll try. But I think you already know what you need to know. Like what a great opportunity this is. Laser was Second Guardian – he's one of the best Guardians ever. We didn't even know there was going to be an Academy, did we? And now there is. You'd learn a lot if you went with him, there's no doubt about that."

"Yeah." The boy nodded. "It'd be cool. Bein' around all those other cadets and doing all the training and stuff. That'd be alphanumeric." 

"You know other stuff, too. Like what a great place Mainframe is, and how much Dot and I care about you. And I think I have a lot to teach you, if you decide to stay. The only cadet I have to worry about is you – nobody else. That counts for a lot."

"Yeah…"

"And you're only one-zero. I know you can handle the Academy, and so do you. But maybe it's OK for you to want to have some time with Dot and Matrix and AndrAIa. It might be OK that you don't want to give up everything you love so soon. Maybe you deserve to just be happy for a while, now that you're a cadet. I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

"Really?" the boy asked plaintively, meeting the Guardian's eyes. "So what should I do, Bob?"

"I figure after you've thought about it something will feel right to you eventually, and you'll know that's what you have to do. I can't tell you what that is – you need to find out for yourself. But there's one more thing I need to be sure you know before you decide."

"What is it?" Enzo asked, wide-eyed.

"That it doesn't matter what you decide." Bob smiled.

"Huh? I don't get it! What do you mean?"

"It's pretty simple." The Guardian chuckled. "You're my friend, Enzo. We're partners. That's never going to change, no matter what happens – if you go to the Academy now or when you're one-three or never. All that matters is who you are, and I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Sure! That's why I made you a cadet – because of who you are. You're the sprite that worried about me when you saw how off-lined I was about my Dad, just because you cared. You're the sprite that survived in the games and found me in the web and brought me home. What's the Academy compared to that?"

"But-"

"I'm not worried about whether you can handle it. All that matters is who you are. It doesn't matter whether you're here or at the Academy - all the stuff you mean to me is never going to change. That's why it doesn't really matter what you decide – because no matter where you go and no matter what happens I'm always gonna your friend like I am right now. Understand?"

"Bob… You mean it?" Enzo breathed. "You really mean it?"

"You better believe it." 

"Thanks." The boy sighed, wrapping his arms around the Guardian. "You're the best, Bob. I wanted to talk to you - I wanted to tell you all this stuff, I really did! I just didn't know how…"

"It's all right." The Guardian grinned, holding the boy close. "You didn't have to tell me, I knew. Just make sure you're never afraid to talk to me, OK?"

"Promise." Enzo whispered, feeling some of the crushing weight lifting off his shoulders. 

"You know, Enzo, sometimes you might want to do something because you think it'll make someone happy." Bob said softly. "Sometimes you might want to do something because you're afraid that if you don't do it, someone will disapprove. Those can seem like really good reasons, but they're not. All that happens is that you get mad because you didn't trust yourself, and you resent the other sprite because of it. Trust me, Enzo – I'm a little older than you. I know. The really important things you just have to do because you trust your gut. It's like someone very smart once told me -only by being honest with yourself can you be honest with others."

"I'll try." Enzo could almost feel himself believing the Guardian's words, the place inside him where he felt sure and decisive not so far out of reach anymore. He could almost imagine finding that place and feeling good about his future again. "Thanks Bob. Thanks for believing in me."

"It was easy." Bob smiled. "You had the tough part." 

"I hate good-byes." AndrAIa sighed as the two sprites slowly traversed one of the long corridors in the Principal Office.

"Yeah – me too." Matrix assented. "It's been a weird couple of cycles. I didn't even know Bob had a father until a few seconds ago and look at everything that's happened."

"He's a strange sprite, isn't he?"

"I guess. I never saw Bob like he was when Laser showed up, Andri – it was like he was totally taken offline. I wonder what could've happened to make him so angry after all this time. It's not like Bob."

"No – it's not." The game sprite frowned. "But whatever it was they seem to have come to some kind of understanding. I mean – Dot wouldn't have let Enzo go with him if he was that terrible, would she?"

"Of course not." The big sprite said softly. "Whatever happened, he's got me convinced he knows what he's talking about when it comes to Daemon. I mean – it's not like anybody else was doing anything to fight her. The old guy's got a lot of guts."

"We all do what we can." AndrAIa sighed as the landing bay came into view before them. "Matrix, you don't think Enzo's really going to leave, do you?"  


"I don't know. I hope not. Losing Mouse and Ray again is gonna be hard enough."

"Yeah. I'd sure miss the little guy. He seems awfully young to be off on his own…"

"So were we." Matrix smiled. "But you're right, I guess. We _were_ too young, really. But Dot knew what she was doing - I think Enzo needed to have this decision for himself. He'll get by if he does go. She learned a lot from raising me, Andri. And she did a great job…"

"She sure did." The game sprite grinned. "Here we are."

"Here we are." Matrix echoed. The two sprites walked into the expanse of landing bay seven. Ray was loading supplies into ship as Dot, Bob and Enzo stood in a knot, talking. Laser, Mouse and Phong were nowhere in sight. "I see the Sprout is back in uniform." The big sprite said softly.

"So he is. Hey everybody."

"Pretty Lady." Ray grinned down from the door of Ship, wiping his brow. "These departure committees get finer looking every cycle!"

"Hi Sweetie." Dot said with a tired smile. "Laser and the others should be along any nano. They're just going over some technical stuff for the communications link."

"Leave it to the experts." Matrix grinned. He glanced quickly at Bob and Enzo, who were talking quietly. "So Sis… what–"

"Ah, everyone is here. Excellent." Phong rolled into the room, followed by Laser and Mouse. "Who knows when we will all be together again? It is a sad thought, I suppose. But each of us to our important tasks, eh? Indeed, indeed…"

Mouse smiled at the others and embraced Dot awkwardly. "It's good to see all of you." Laser said. "I appreciate the hospitality you've showed me during my visit. I won't forget it."

"That's the Mainframe way." Dot smiled. "If you stay here long enough, it starts to rub off on you. Right Bob?"

"You could say that." The Guardian nodded.

Laser walked over to Enzo and clapped the boy's shoulder. "Cadet. I'm disappointed you won't be coming with me. There's a lot I could teach you about being a Guardian."

Enzo shuffled nervously and looked at Dot, who smiled and nodded. The boy took a deep breath. "Um… Thanks, Laser. Sir. But… I've got a lot to learn from Bob, too. He's a great teacher. Maybe in an hour or something, if you still want me… I could still come to the Academy?"

"The invitation stands, Son. You pay attention to Bob – he can teach you a lot, too."

"Yes, Sir." The boy beamed and saluted. Bob shook his head, swallowing a chuckle, and clasped Enzo's shoulder. Laser stuck his hand and the boy shook it. "Thanks for asking me to come with you, Sir."

"You're welcome." The white-haired sprite turned to Bob. "Guardian, if I might have a word before we leave?"

"Sure Dad." Bob followed Laser a small distance down the corridor until both sprites were out of earshot.

"How you doin', Cadet?" Matrix winked.

"Alphanumeric. I guess." Enzo sighed. "Bob and I talked last night. You were totally right, Matrix – he was great. The best…"

"Yup. I've known him longer than you have. No regrets?"

The youngster shrugged. "Whatever." 

Matrix choked down a chuckle. "You always make me laugh, Kid. I would've missed that…"

"Thanks a lot!" the boy grumbled.

"I'm glad you're staying, Guardian." AndrAIa smiled, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Was it a tough decision?"

"Yeah!" the boy sighed. "I mean – it took a while for me to figure things out. But once I did it wasn't so bad. Bob helped me a lot."

"He always does. Don't worry – if it's right you'll go to the Academy some cycle. And until then we're together. So let's enjoy it while we can, right?"

"You got it!" the boy grinned. "You're so alphanumeric, Andri – thanks."

"You're welcome." The game sprite laughed, winking at Matrix. "Besides – now there's twice as many of you to beat at jetball."

"What's up, Old Man?" Bob frowned. "What's the big secret?"

"No secret." The white-haired sprite sighed. "I've come a very long way to be here Bob – I thought I owed myself one more attempt to convince you."

"Dad-"

"Well, why not?" the older man scowled. "You could bring the boy with you – Dot as well if you like. It'd be the best thing for all of you, and for the Academy. Matrix could defend this system alone. There's a lot at stake here, Son."

"There's a lot at stake here, too. Mainframe's my home, Dad. It came within a nano of being deleted and I'm not going to leave it unprotected."

"Two Guardians and a cadet for a small system. It's absolutely ridiculous!"

"She knows we're here. She'll be back." Bob said calmly. "She'll find us eventually and I plan to be here to welcome her when she does. End of story. I'm sorry you had to leave empty-handed."

"Not empty-handed..."

"True – you recruited a new ally for your federation."

"That too." Laser sighed. "Well, I assume there's no further point in my trying to convince you?"

"Nope. Sorry Dad." The younger man smiled crookedly. Both sprites stood their ground silently for several nanos, avoiding eye contact, the faint strains of conversation from the landing bay barely audible.

Laser finally coughed and spoke into his hand. "I suppose I should go. Mouse and Tracer will be waiting-"

"Dad, I…"

"What?"

Bob smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, I suppose. It's just… I'm glad you told me. Told me about what happened on Amiga. I'm glad you told me."

"You asked."

"I know, I know. But I'm glad – glad I know. There's something I should tell you about that-"

"Now you see – that's always been your problem." Laser scowled. "You've always been obsessed with trivial things. Unimportant things. What does it matter why I did what I did? I did it and I lived with the consequences – _that's_ all that matters."

"Dammit, you old null – why do you always do this? Why can't we ever say anything nice to each other?"

"Trivial."

"All right, Dad. If you say so." Bob sighed. "Don't blow this, all right? We're all counting on you."

"Don't _you_ let Mainframe get nullified. And make sure you teach Enzo everything he needs to know. You've given up everything to stay here – just make sure you do your job."

"I can take care of my job." Bob frowned. 

"This business about Daemon infecting games – I don't like it. You're sure about taking the boy into games with you?"

"I'm not sure about anything. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"Well – his safety is your responsibility. You've put him in a dangerous position. Just… be careful. This is a bad business…"

"I will." Bob sighed. "Go on, then – I'm sure they're waiting. Take care of Mouse – or should I say let her take care of you? And _you_ try to be careful. A lot has changed since you were in the Collective-"

"Which I was before you were compiled." The white-haired sprite snapped. "So don't lecture me, Boy."

"Never." Bob chuckled. "Go." The older sprite turned and started towards the landing bay. "And Dad?"

Laser looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Try not to make it so many hours next time, will you? I'd like to see you again before I'm Phong's age."

"Yes, well…" Laser frowned. "As events allow, I suppose. We've all got our jobs to do. Take care of yourself." He turned and walked briskly down the corridor.

"You too." Bob sighed. "You stubborn old…"

"'Bout that time, Honey." Mouse grinned.

"I suppose." Dot sighed. "I never liked this sort of thing, Mouse – but we never had a chance to say good-bye before, did we?"

"Yeah – I'm sorry about that." The hacker said sheepishly. "That's just how I am, Sugar – I can't apologize for it. Guess I just did, though. Still, you knew I wasn't gonna stick around forever-"

Laser stormed into the landing bay and headed towards the ship. "I'm ready, Cadet. Let's get a move on."

"In a nano. Keep your pants on!" Mouse scowled. "He's _always_ like that, you know. I dunno how I'm ever gonna live with it…"

Dot laughed, in spite of herself. "You'll manage, somehow. We always seem to." The Command.Com grabbed Mouse's hands in her own. "I'd never have made it, you know."

"What?" the hacker frowned. "Whatcha mean, Honey?"

"When we were, you know – in bad shape. After Bob and Enzo were gone and Megabyte overran the P.O…. I'd never have made it without you."

"Just doin' my job. You were the real leader of the resistance-"

"No – that's not what I mean." Dot sighed with a shake of the head. "There were times I wasn't sure I could face it all, Mouse. If you weren't around I don't think I could have. Thank you."

"Why – You're… You're welcome, Sugar. I didn't do nothing so special. Just helpin' out is all."

"I'm glad I got to tell you." Dot smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Honey. And we'll be seein' plenty of each other, don't worry. I'll do this Academy gig fer a while, then somethin' else'll come up. I'll pop in and see ya soon as I can."

"Right." The hacker turned to go. "And Mouse?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"Rebecca?"

Mouse bared her fangs and hissed. "Forget you heard that, Sugar. You hear me? Forget you heard it…"

"Bye, Lad."

"Bye Ray. Thanks for the surfing lesson – it was cool."

"No worries." The surfr grinned. "And remember – knees bent!" He turned to Matrix. "Try not to kill anybody you don't have to, Big Guy."

"You know what, Surfr? You're just as funny as you ever were!" Matrix scowled. 

"I don't think that was a compliment!" Tracer laughed. He kissed AndrAIa lightly on the cheek. "Pretty lady. Try to get him to smile every once in a minute, will you?"

"Promise." AndrAIa grinned. "Come back and see us, Ray. We'll miss you."

Mouse stepped up to Bob and smiled. "I dunno how I didn't see the resemblance. I know where you got yer eyes, Handsome – but I'm gonna assume yer Mama was the funny one."

"Look after him." The Guardian mouthed.

Mouse winked at Bob and turned to Enzo. "Bye, Honey. Cadet – you take care of yourself. Listen to Bob and maybe you'll be as good a Guardian as he is someday."

"Thanks." Enzo grinned. "Send us an email, OK?"

"We'll see!" she laughed. "Matrix, it's been real, as ever. And you, Phong – you old devil! Try not to steal AndrAIa's heart away too quick, now."

"I shall miss you, Mouse." Phong smiled. "Your way of speaking is most – candid… Most entertaining…"

"AndrAIa – you be one helluva System Engineer, all right? Keep this system humming or I'll come back and kick your bitmap."

"I learned from the best." The game sprite grinned. "Bye, Mouse."

"If you're all quite through with this spectacle – we haven't got all cycle!" Laser growled from the doorway of Ship. "Since you won't tell me where we are I can't use Galileo to get to the Academy, and I don't want to be riding this tin can when classes start!"

"Right." Mouse sighed. "Gonna be a _fun_ trip. Take care, everyone."

"Good on ya, Mates. Remember, Lad – knees!" Ray waved. He followed the hacker into the ship, leaving the scowling Laser standing in the doorway.

"Thank you all again." The white-haired sprite nodded gruffly. "Phong, Ms. Matrix – you're wise leaders, both of you. I hope I never have to avail myself of your system's resources."

"We're here if you need us. Just call." Dot smiled.

"Good-bye, then. Stay Frosty."

"Stay Frosty, Dad." Bob sighed. Laser hesitated in the doorway for a nano, sidelong to the others, then disappeared, closing the door behind him. 

After a nano, the ship's drive roared to life and it lifted off delicately. The huge doors of the landing bay slowly opened and the little vessel smoothly and evenly slipped through. Bob, hands in pockets, slowly walked after it and stood at the edge of the bay, watching as it slowly disappeared into the cobalt sky above Mainframe. He stood silently staring into the empty sky after the vessel was gone.

Matrix kissed AndrAIa lightly on the cheek and started towards Bob, then stopped. After a nano he ruffled Enzo's hair and grabbed AndrAIa by the hand. "Duty calls, I suppose." he sighed, slowly walking towards the long corridor to the command center.

"Indeed." Phong nodded, glancing first at Bob, then at Enzo and Dot. "There is much to be done, much we have neglected over these last few cycles. Let us go." He wheeled after Matrix and AndrAIa, leaving the three remaining sprites alone in the sprawling landing bay.

Enzo looked over to where Bob stood, still silently staring out into the blue sky. Dot knelt and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "How are you, Cadet? Feeling OK?"

"I'm cool." He said softly, grabbing her arm.

"I'm very proud of you, you know. I'm proud that you made this decision on your own. And I would've been proud no matter what you decided."

"Thanks." The boy smiled up at her.

"You wanna hear a secret, though?"

"Sure." He grinned, turning to face his sister.

"You would've been great at the Academy." She said. "But I'm glad you're staying here. Not having you around was the toughest thing I ever had to live with. And even though I would've known where you were this time, it still would've been pretty rough."

"I would've missed you." The youngster whispered. "More than anything."

"Me too." Dot smiled. "Every cycle we're together – all of us - is a gift. I'm lucky to have a brother like Matrix. And to have AndrAIa, and Bob – we're so lucky to have Bob. And you, Enzo – no matter what happens, we've always had each other. That's as lucky as it gets."

"I'm not a pain in the bitmap sometimes?"

"_All_ the time!" she laughed. "But you make me smile, Little Brother. Every cycle I see your face is a good cycle."

"Thanks." Enzo grinned.

"C'mon – let's go back to the diner and take Frisket for a long walk."

"Don't you have work to do and everything?"

"It'll keep." She smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Awesome! Hey Bob! We're goin' for a walk – you comin'"?

"I'll catch up." Bob called, not turning. "You guys go ahead." The Guardian stared out over the city, a small smile playing across his lips. "Hey!" he shouted, just as the siblings had reached the corridor.

"What?" Dot called back.

"We've got training later, Cadet. Don't think just because this isn't at the Academy you're not gonna work your bitmap off!"

Enzo arched an eyebrow and looked up at his sister. "Sure, Bob – no problem."

"And Enzo…" Bob continued, more gently. "I know you're gonna make me proud."

"Thanks, Bob!" the youngster beamed. "See you later!" Brother and sister departed, arm in arm, leaving the silver-haired sprite alone in the landing bay, still staring out into empty sky, hands in pockets.

Bob stood and gazed out into the emptiness where Ship had been visible nanos before, the only sound in his ears his own slow, rhythmic breathing. After a few nanos the great doors whirred into life with a roar, grinding in their grooves as they slowly closed in front of him with a resounding impact which echoed in the empty room. 

The Guardian didn't move for several nanos, seemingly unaware that his vista had changed at all. Finally, he turned and briskly strode off with a small smile, leaving the docking bay empty and silent but for the lingering echo of his own footsteps.

EPILOGUE

The flickering images on the vidscreen illuminated the faces of the two sprites on the couch intermittently, the light dancing on their faces in the dimly lit room. Dot Matrix walked in wearing her nightgown, yawning. "You two going to stay up for a while?"

Bob smiled and stretched. "Gonna turn in soon, I guess. This show isn't very good – I never did like "'True Stories of Mainframe…'"

"Well, I'm deleted. I'm going to bed. Not too late, Enzo."

"Aw, Dot – no school tomorrow!" Enzo protested. "What's the rush?"

"I don't want you dragging your bitmap all day tomorrow, that's all!" his sister laughed. "Just don't stay up too late, all right? Bob, will you make sure?"

"I'm on it. Stay frosty." The Guardian yawned.

"All right. Good night you two. Love you both." 

"Night." The other two sprites said in unison. They stared at the screen in silence for a time, as a rather clumsy dramatization of Megabyte's abortive attempt to take over Bob's brain droned on. "You watching this?" Bob asked after a seeming eternity of overacting.

"Naw." Enzo grinned, leaning against him. The Guardian deleted the vidscreen, leaving the two sprites in near darkness. "You about ready to turn in, Partner?"

"In a nano, I guess." Enzo yawned. He put his feet up on the sofa and burrowed a little lower against the Guardian's shoulder, staring at the ceiling. "Bob, what was your Dad like? When you were a little kid?"

"Wow." Bob sighed. "That's a tough one, Pal. He was a lot like he was when you met him, I guess. But different, too. It's hard to explain. He was cockier then. I guess he had reasons to be…"

"He wasn't that nice to you, was he?" Enzo said softly. "I mean – he didn't do stuff with you and take you into games and teach you stuff?"

"Not really." Bob smiled. "He did teach me a lot, I guess. He's a very smart sprite. He did the best he could. I didn't think much of it at the time, I admit. But I don't think he knew any other way to act."

"Do you think he's sorry about it? I mean now?"

"I dunno, Enzo. Maybe he is. I think he's sorry about a lot of things." Bob sighed. The Guardian stared thoughtfully ahead and absently drummed his fingers on the armrest. "Do you think about your dad much, Enzo? I've never really asked you. Did you know him very well before – I mean…"

"I think about him a lot." Enzo said softly. "I guess I didn't know him very good, though. I was real little when he died."

"What do you remember? Anything?"

"I remember he was real tall and he always picked me up and tossed me in the air whenever he saw me." The boy smiled. "And he was tired all the time. He worked a lot and I don't think he was home very much. I remember my mom a lot better."

"I bet." Bob frowned. "I guess you miss him, huh?"

"Sometimes. But a lot of times it's almost like I forget he was ever even alive, y'know? I don't even think about him for a long time. That's kinda worse, actually."

The two sprites sat in darkness for several nanos, each lost in their own thoughts. "I used to dream he was alive, sometimes." Enzo said in a low voice, at last. "And he was coming through the door at our old house in Beverly Hills. I don't even remember that house any more – I just remember him coming through the door and picking me up and tossing me in the air and I'm screaming but I like it."

"Sounds like a nice dream." Bob smiled.

"I haven't had that one in a long time." Enzo frowned. "But I had another one sometimes…"

"What was that?" Bob asked, looking down at Enzo's upturned face.

"That you were my dad." Enzo grinned. "And you'd come into the diner and say something funny and I'd laugh, and then a game cube would drop and you and me would go into the game."

"That sounds pretty nice, too…"

"Yeah." The boy sighed. He was silent for a nano. "Sometimes I still have that one, actually. Only it really happens. You coming into the diner and the game part, I mean."

"I guess it does, doesn't it?" the Guardian chuckled. "Boy - that's a lot of pressure! What's it like, Enzo? Is it like how you dreamed it?"

"Better." The youngster said softly. "Definitely better." 

"Really? Thanks, Cadet." The Guardian closed his eyes and yawned, relishing the warm, comfortable fatigue slowly enveloping him.

"Do you dream about stuff, Bob?" Enzo asked, still wide awake.

"Me? Sure I do. All the time. But I've been pretty lucky because most of them have come true. I just didn't know I was dreaming about them until after they did."

The boy flashed a puzzled smile. "What about when you were a kid, Bob? What'd you dream about then?" 

"Different stuff. Not about being a Guardian, though – not when I was your age. That came later."

"What kind of stuff, then?"

"Mostly pretty basic stuff, I guess. Pretty boring. I wasn't too happy with things then. And my dad - I wasn't too happy with him." The Guardian frowned thoughtfully. "I guess I didn't really know I how lucky I was. I _had_ a father. Maybe he wasn't everything I wished he'd be, but…"

Bob trailed off, and Enzo couldn't find the words to respond. Too many thoughts were dancing around in his head. The Guardian continued softly. "Enzo, I know I'm not your dad. I could never be your dad…"

"It's cool, though. Honest."

"I can't imagine I could ever be _anyone's_ dad." Bob sighed. "Families are important, very important. But there's different kinds, you know? It's not what you are, it's _who_ you are. Remember what I told you when you asked me if you could make it at the Academy? Before all this happened?"

Enzo, without rising, contorted to face Bob at an angle that made the Guardian wince. He grinned and tapped Bob just below the icon. "It's what's in here that counts."

"Right first time!" Bob smiled. "Just remember that and you'll do all right. And it doesn't just apply to the Academy, Enzo. It applies to a lot of other things too."

"I get it!" the boy beamed.

"Good. Now what say we turn in and get some downtime? Maybe we'll have a game cube tomorrow, who knows? Don't want to be too low-res."

"Cool." Enzo uncoiled, bounced to his feet and waited patiently for Bob to stand, which he did with a groan.

"Not as young as I sued to be!" Bob sighed theatrically.

"Who is?" Enzo laughed. The pair walked side by side to Enzo's bedroom door and the boy slipped inside, stretching. "Night, Bob. Sleep tight."

"You too, Partner." Laughing, the Guardian reached out both hands and tousled the boy's hair vigorously until it stood straight out from his head in a wild tangle.

"Hey!" Enzo howled. "That's not funny!"

"Go look in a mirror and tell me that!" Bob chuckled. "OK, Pal – enough silliness for one cycle. Get some sleep."

"It's so cool!" the boy grinned. "You being here all the time. It's awesome! See you in the morning."

"In the morning." The Guardian started to turn away. 

Suddenly, Enzo knew he couldn't let him go – not yet. "Uh – Bob?" he said urgently.

"Yeah, Enzo?"

"Um..." The boy mumbled, staring at the floor, wanting to just end-file but _not_ wanting to at the same time. "It's just…"

"What is it?" Bob frowned.

"Well, um… I… I love you." The boy whispered with a grimace.

Bob felt a momentary byte of surprise, then found his hands at Enzo's shoulders. "Hey – I love you too, Tiger." He chuckled, drawing the boy's head to his chest and holding it there, smoothing the hair he'd disheveled a nano before. "Love you too."

Enzo breathed deeply and smiled, feeling liberated as he'd rarely felt before. It hadn't been all that hard to say, really, when it came right down to it. He looked up at the Guardian, who was matching his grin with one of his own. "It's just – you said we should always tell each other stuff. What we're feeling…"

Bob for his part saw the same eyes he'd seen before, the eyes that saw clean through him. They were filled with trust and unreserved affection, without a trace of guile. He'd never been looked at in quite that way by anyone else, and it was somehow frightening and exhilarating at the same time. The Guardian framed the boy's face in his hands. "Always."

Neither sprite felt the need to say more. Enzo wrapped his arms around the Guardian and clung tightly as Bob held him, trying not to think for once but simply to enjoy the emotion of the moment, let it wash over him. 

Finally, by unspoken mutual consent, the two sprites relaxed their embrace. Enzo smiled sheepishly at the Guardian and exhaled deeply. "Just so you know – I'm probably never sayin' that again! Don't take it personally, OK?"

"You got it!" Bob laughed.

"Cool." Enzo sighed. "Thanks, Bob. Night." 

"Sweet dreams." Bob grinned. "Don't let the software bugs bite." Enzo closed his door behind him and Bob stood staring at it for one more nano, a crooked smile on his face. Finally he turned and looked up with a start to see Dot standing outside her bedroom, eyes glistening in the dim light. "Dot!" he whispered. 

The Command.Com said nothing - merely walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with her own in a gentle, pillow-soft kiss. She led him by the hand to their bedroom in silence.

Bob climbed into bed beside Dot, half expecting her to comment on the scene that had played out before her, but she apparently felt no need. She simply kissed his neck gently and lay her head on his chest. He stared at her still form for a nano, smiling slightly. How strange it was – lying there, watching her. All of his thoughts filled with love for her and for the boy who was settling in for the night down the hall.

When had it all happened, the Guardian wondered? When had he traded all of his dreams and visions of glory for this strange, different reality that made him happier than he ever thought he could be? It was scary in its way – his happiness so tied in to the woman and the boy when for so long he'd only had himself to answer to. It was a great unknown, more opaque and mysterious than any game Bob had ever found himself in. The next cycle would bring with it a fresh batch file of challenges for him to adapt to and he'd be clueless as to how to do it, the way he figured. But rather than fearing that prospect, the Guardian found himself relishing the thought. And Daemon could rot in the web, for all he cared – he was home.

With a grin the Guardian kissed Dot atop her head and caressed her cheek gently. He stroked her dark green hair and deleted the light, letting his weariness overtake him. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
